La vérité blesse, c'est chiant, et marrant
by N'a qu'une Main
Summary: Carrie Render est une sorcière de 17 ans, fille de moldus ... et elle étudie à Serpentard. Mais elle s'en fout de ce qu'on pense d'elle, c'est une garce qui dit ce qu'elle pense haut et fort, tant pis si les autres aiment pas ça.
1. Je suis comme ça

**Je suis comme ça**

-Alors comme ça vous avez vraiment épousé Mr Keller par amour ?

-Bien sûr ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? s'offusque la femme blonde de 20 balais à la télé.

-Pour une salope qui vient d'épouser un vieux croulant pour sa richesse. dis-je en éteignant le poste.

C'est vraiment pas croyable, ces filles elles sont plus jeunes d'un siècle que les mecs qu'elles épousent, et elles disent que c'est par amour ? Qui peut gober ça ?

Mon nom est Carrie Render, 17 ans, sorcière sang-de-bourbe, élève à Poudlard, Serpentard.

Oui, je sais, et tout le monde m'emmerde pour ça, et beaucoup de monde se serrait suicider depuis longtemps, mais j'ai connu pire que deux ou trois fils de bourges qui savent juste me traiter de pétasse au sang impur.

Et puis de toute façon, personne n'aime tellement venir se frotter à moi, parce qu'ils savent très bien ce qu'ils risquent.

Tous les élèves de cette foutue école sont pareils : ils ne jugent que par les vêtements et le sang, et ils sont tous cons ! Ils arrivent pas à me suivre quand je parle ! Ils se cachent alors derrière la phrase habituelle : « T'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe, tu comprends rien. ».

Mais moi je trouve ça marrant de voir les filles se mètrent à pleurer et les garçons essayer de pas me frapper.

Oui, c'est officiel : je suis la salope sang-de-bourbe de l'école, et mon passe-temps préféré, réduire les espoirs des filles qui veulent séduire les Maraudeurs à néant.

Les Maraudeurs se sont quatre jeunes cons qui passent leur temps à se la péter et à être aduler par tout le monde. Il y a James Potter, un grand avec des lunettes qui courent les jupons, super mignon mais sûrement le plus con ; Sirius Black, un mec super riche, cent fois plus mignon que le binoclard, mais c'est celui qui m'énerve le plus ; Remus Lupin qui est préfet-en-chef et qui est très calme par rapport aux autres ; et un boulet dont je me rappelle plus du nom, Peter Grow ou un truc dans le genre.

Ces mecs, je les déteste, ils me détestent, et tout le monde il est content.

Contrairement aux autres poufs de Poudlard qui montrent leurs jambes avec des mini-jupes ultra-courtes et qui se tartinent d'une chose horrible appelée « maquillage », moi je suis immense sans avoir besoin de talons, je suis maigre comme un clou sans avoir besoin de régime, mes cheveux je m'en fou, ils sont châtains délavés, toujours retenus avec une pince, mes vêtement se résument à des très longues jupes et des cols roulés noirs, peu importe la saison, et pour compléter la vision d'horreur, je porte des lunettes immenses qui me bouffent la moitié du visage. Elles sont tellement grandes que je peux pas me regarder sans ravoir le reflet dans mes verres, et ma vue est tellement mauvaise que je ne les enlève jamais.

C'est dons parce que je suis moche et que je suis une garce que personne ne m'aime, j'en suis très heureuse, j'espère que personne ne tombera jamais amoureux de moi, et vice-versa.


	2. Retour à Poudlard

Youhou ! J'ai enfin compris comment on postait sur ce p….. de cite ! (Sortez le champagne).

Bon voici une fic que j'écris depuis un petit moment, similaire à Tania Jones mais en même temps différentes, vous pouvez donc lire sans crainte de déjà-vu.

VOILI VOILOU.

**Retour à Poudlard**

Tout le monde s'écarte quand je passe sur la voie 9¾, tant mieux pour eux, et pour moi. Je voie les quatre imbéciles qui commencent déjà à faire du bruit, et quand ils m'aperçoivent, Potter et Black me lancent un regard meurtrier auquel je réponds par un sourire très con. Ils ont l'air encore plus énervé, et j'adore ça.

Je me trouve un compartiment vide, et c'est avec bonheur que je me mets de la musique et commence un livre. Mais mon moment de joie s'éteint quand la porte s'ouvre et que les Maraudeurs passent leur tête pas l'ouverture. J'éteins mon baladeur et attends qu'ils parlent.

-On peut pas rester là, y a Render.

-Mais c'est le seul compartiment qui ne soit pas plein. réplique Lupin.

-Normal, y a Render. répète Potter.

-Non, c'est parce que c'est le dernier compartiment de tout le train, le plus éloigné, et tout le monde remplie les autre avant d'entrer dans celui-là. T'aurais pus au moins t'acheter un cerveau pendant les vacances Potter, tu me déçois.

-Ta gueule Render. Aller Cornedrue, on va pas rester dans le couloir. renchéri Black.

Il a pas l'air très content, mais ils finissent tous par s'asseoir. Je ne remets pas ma musique, je pourrai manquer deux ou trois chances de leur rappeler qu'ils sont cons.

-Alors, comment tu vas faire cette année pour Evans ? demanda Black à Potter.

-Je vais lui sortir le grand jeu. Je vais pas la lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit d'accord pour une petite sortie. Je serai son ombre.

-C'est sûr qu'avoir un imbécile derrière elle toute la journée ça va la faire changer d'avis.

C'était tellement rapide ! Vraiment trop bêtes.

-On t'as pas sonné Render. Et c'est certainement pas toi qui va me donner des cours de dragues.

-Non, puisque je trouve ça complètement stupide, et que je risque pas de m'y mettre un jour.

-Tu dis que tu dragueras jamais personne ?

-Laisse tomber Cornedrue, de toute façon qui voudrait d'elle ?

-Mais je veux pas qu'on ai envie de moi. T'es pas intéressé quand même ?

-T'es folle ?

-Pas assez pour vouloir être avec toi.

-Et le fait que toutes les filles rêvent de sortir avec moi ne compte pas ?

-Pas toutes, y a moi.

-Mais toi t'es pas une fille normale.

-Parce que être différent des autres c'est être anormal ?

Coincé, c'était tellement facile. Un peu plus et je jouirais. Un petit sourire hypocrite et je fais semblant de replonger dans mon bouquin. C'est marrant, ils font très attention à ce qu'ils disent maintenant.

Au bout d'un moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre et Lily Evans entre. Cette fille est une Gryfondor, sang-de-bourbe comme moi, mais elle, elle est gentille. Je ne supporte pas cette fille, elle est trop coincée.

Potter lui fait un sourire auquel elle répond par une grimace de dégoût, puis elle se tourne vers Lupin.

-Remus, cette année nous sommes tous les deux préfets en chef, il faut que nous parlions.

Le garçon se lève et sors la rejoindre. Potter n'a pas l'air très content.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter ? T'es jaloux ?

-Ta gueule Render.

-T'inquietes Cornedrue, il peut rien se passer entre eux deux, tu sais très bien que Lunard ne te trahirais jamais.

-C'est sûr. Cette fille est très jolie, intelligente, et gentille. Ils vont dormir dans le même appartement, ils ont quasiment les mêmes goûts, ils pourraient jamais être ensemble.

-Ta gueule Render.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais dire Black ?

Il va répondre un truc (stupide) quand Lupin revient à l'intérieur.

-Vous avez discutés de quoi ? demande Potter, méfiant.

-Des trucs de préfets, rien d'important.

Il a pas l'air convaincu.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas et une fille se jette sur Black. C'est Samantha Korner, un Poufsoufle blonde, donc doublement stupide, qui croit qu'elle arrivera à faire tomber le Gryfondor amoureux d'elle.

-Salut Siri ! Elles étaient bien tes vacances ?

-Oui, euh …

-Puisque que je ne t'ai pas vu. complétais-je.

-La ferme Render. Tes commentaires n'intéressent personnes.

Mais ils sont vrais, et d'après la réaction des Maraudeurs, la vérité est drôle. La blonde revient à « Siri ».

-Tu peux pas savoir comment tu m'as manqué. J'ai pensée à toi durant toutes les vacances.

-Vraiment ? demande Black, profondément ennuyer.

-Oui ! Je …

Elle allait continuer quand la porte s'ouvre une deuxième fois, et là, horreur, la totalité des filles de Poudlard attendent dans le couloir pour pouvoir parler à leur « Siri d'amouuur ». Il y a tellement de bruit qu'on se croirait dans un poulailler.

-Fais quelque chose Patmol ! hurle Potter.

-Mais quoi !

Ils sont longs ! Je sors ma baguette et lance un sort collectif de mutisme. On peut voir toutes les lèvres formées un « Render ! » muet. C'est marrant. Je reprends mon livre, ignorant complètement leurs gestes de protestations. Les Maraudeurs ne s'abaissent pas à me remercier, mais ils ont l'air soulagés.

Mais de retour à l'école, McGonagall lève le sort, et je me retrouve avec ma première heure de colle de l'année. Ca commence bien.


	3. Poudlard de mon coeur

Bon ! Et bah je suis contente que ma fic plaise, et j'espère que ça va s'améliorer ! Au fait, plus vous postez de reviews, plus vous avez de chance d'avoir la suite rapidement.

(Gentil moi : Mais c'est du chantage !

Méchant moi : Mais naaaaaaannn voyons ! TOUT est dans l'interet du lecteur !)

Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

Et je m'excuse pour la petite erreur de postage, rangeons le champagne T-T.

**Poudlard de mon cœur**

Comme d'habitude, mon réveil sonne à 7h pile, je me lève, mets immédiatement mes lunettes et contemple mes colocataires en pleine préparations. Elles se lèvent toujours vers 5h30 pour pouvoir se laver, s'habiller, se coiffer, se maquiller, en gros se faire belles, mais c'est-ce qu'elles pensent. Moi, un coup de peigne et un rapide lavage de dents ça me suffit.

Elles me regardent avec pitié.

-Je vois que t'es toujours aussi négligée Render. dit Bellatrix Black, une fille très belle, mais complètement jetée et qui gâche sa beauté naturelle avec un horrible rouge à lèvres bleu.

-Je vois que tu ressembles toujours autant à un schtroumf Black.

-Un quoi ?

-Un petit lutin.

-Qui est un lutin ? demande-t-elle.

-Laisse-là Bella. dit Marcia Tenry sa meilleure amie.

Elles sortent toutes les deux du dortoir et je suis enfin en paix pour m'habiller.

Au bout de cinq minutes à peine, je suis en train de prendre mon petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Apparemment, toutes les filles m'en veulent encore pour le sort de mutisme d'hier. Je me demande Pourquoi.

Dumbledore se lève et prend la parole.

-Chers élèves, votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal est arrivé pendant la nuit. Je vous demande d'accueillir Henry Derner.

Un homme se lève, et toutes les filles ont le souffle coupé devant lui. Il est jeune, pas plus de la trentaine, blond, grand, des yeux bleus, bref, le type de mecs que je déteste.

Il fait un grand sourire à la foule et plusieurs filles soupirent.

Rogue, notre préfet, un garçon très maigre, très grand, avec les cheveux tellement graisseux qu'on se reflète dedans, distribue les emplois du temps. Je pousses un soupir à fendre les pierres en voyant que les trois quarts des cours son en commun avec les Gryfondors. En plus, je commence avec deux heures de DCFM ! Qu'elle galère.

Pour être bien tranquille, je m'installe au fond de la salle, parmi les garçons qui se fichent que le nouveau prof soit « beau comme un Dieu ».

Celui-ci passe entre les rangs et distribue une feuille.

-Ceci est un petit questionnaire pour mieux vous connaître. J'aimerais me familiariser avec chacun de vous, et je pense qu'ainsi, les cours seront plus agréables.

Envoyant les questions, je comprends que Derner est nouveau dans le métier. Je remplis quand même la feuille.

-Question 1 : Nom et Prénom.

Render Carrie.

-Question 2 : Maison.

Serpentard.

-Question 3 : Matière préférée.

Les cours c'est chiant.

-Question 4 : Professeur préféré.

Les profs sont êtres soporifiques, aucuns moyens de les apprécier.

Question 5 : Musique préférée.

Blues.

Question 6 : Film préféré.

Massacre à la tronçonneuse.

Question 7 : Livre préféré.

« Carrie » de Stephen King.

Question 8 : Vos projets pour l'avenir.

Je réfléchirai quand j'aurai le temps.

Il ramasse les feuilles, nous donnes un passage de notre livre à lire et se met à les lire. Soudain, il se met à rire et cherche quelqu'un du regard. Il tombe sur moi. Apparemment je suis drôle.

La cloche sonne enfin, je suis celle qui remballe mes affaires le plus vite, je m'apprête à sortir quand j'entends mon nom. Le prof me fait signe de venir le voir.

-Oui Monsieur ?

Il me montre ma feuille.

-J'ai répondu le plus fidèlement possible. Vous vouliez nous connaître, voilà.

-Mais je n'ai aucun problèmes avec ça Miss. C'est concis, précis, parfaitement ce que je voulais. Je voulais vous féliciter.

Hein ? C'est qui se prof ? Ah, c'est parce qu'il me connaît pas encore très bien. On verra plus tard. Je lui fais un petit sourire cent pour cent faux et sors en courant. Je l'aime pas du tout, il m'énerve.

-Vous êtes en retard Miss Render. observe la vieille chouette, accessoirement McGonagall.

-Désolé, je crois que le nouveau prof de DCFM est tombé amoureux de moi.

-Epargnez-nous vos mauvaises plaisanteries, et j'enlève 5 cinq points à Serpentard. Asseyez-vous.

Mes chers camarades me lancent un regard mauvais auquel je réponds par un magnifique sourire de pouf. Le petit passage avec Derner me sort très vite de la tête et je prends distraitement des notes que je ne relierai pas.

Heure de déjeuner, la bouffe est dégueu, les Maraudeurs recommencent à bombarder Rogue de morceaux de pain ensorcelés, tout est comme d'habitude. Soudain, Gary Becker, un Serpentard de mon âge, vient s'asseoir devant moi et me lance un regard qu'il veut terrifiant, mais il ressemble plus à un poisson qui est en train de crever. Je fais pas attention à lui et continue de manger.

-Eh ! Fais pas semblant de pas m'avoir remarqué.

-Oh mais je t'ai remarqué, mais j'ai pas envie de te parler.

-Joue pas la maligne. On vient te prévenir que cette année, si tu fais encore perdre des points à la maison, on va s'occuper de toi.

-Tu oserais frapper une fille fragile et sans défense ? C'est mal.

-On demandera aux filles du dortoir.

-T'as peur de frapper une fille ? T'es encore plus trouillard que t'en a l'air alors ?

-Non, mais c'est pas dans mes principes de frapper les filles.

-C'est tellement chevalier de ta part.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie.

-Où tu vas, on a pas fini !

-C'est ta figure qui me donnes plus envie de manger.

Les Maraudeurs se mettent à rire, et moi je sors. Ils peuvent pas me laisser tranquille ? Ils me répètent ça chaque année, et ils font jamais rien.

Dans le hall, je vois Rusard et sa serpillère vivante, qu'il a gentiment nommé Miss Teigne, en train de placarder une longue feuille sur le panneau des annonces. Ils commencent déjà à faire des projets qui aboutiront à rien ? Elle est très speed cette année. Rien que pour voir la superbe idée de notre vieux fou de directeur, je me dirige vers le bout de papier.

Avis à tous les élèves de Septième Année et de Première Année

Nous avons mis en place un nouveau système d'étude qui consiste à un Septième Année de parrainer un Première Année. Ils se retrouveront une heure tous les soirs, n'importe où, pour étudier ensemble. Ainsi, les nouveaux pourront profiter de l'expérience des anciens, et les anciens revoir certaines bases qui pourraient leur avoir échapper.

Ce système commence dès maintenant.

Albus Dumbledore, Directeur.

Je pense que tout le monde à entendu mon « C'est quoi ce bordel ! », sinon je serai encore toute seule. Mais maintenant toute l'école et derrière mon dos en train de lire la feuille. Beaucoup de protestations parmi les vieux, les petits ont l'air terrorisé, ce système va jamais marcher. Simplement par curiosité, je regarde avec quel gosse on m'avait casé. Kévin Mander, Poufsoufle. En plus ils mélangent les maisons ! Dumbledore a toujours pas compris que si ça continue, on va retrouver des corps partout dans les couloirs. Moi je m'en fiche, j'irai pas de toute façons à ce truc.

-Je vois que maintenant vous êtes tous au courant de notre petit projet. Juste pour information …

Dumbledore à l'air content, ça va être un truc qui va pas nous plaire.

-Si vous ne venez pas à vos réunions, votre maison perdra des points.

Pas grave, moi je m'en fous.

-Et pour ceux qui n'ont aucun intérêt pour la coupe, ils auront des heures de colle.

Pourquoi il me regarde ? Ca concerne que moi ?

Tous les élèves lancent un sort pour trouver leur première année. Pourquoi s'embêter ? Je monte sur les escaliers, et je crie :

-Kévin Mander, viens ici !

Tout le monde regarde, personne ne bouge.

-M'oblige pas à venir te chercher !

Enfin, un petit garçon sort de la foule, rouge comme une tomate. Il est minuscule, un petit peu gros, des cheveux châtains claires, des yeux bleus. Je sens que ça va être un boulet. Le pauvre gosse me regarde pas dans les yeux.

-Salut. Moi, c'est Carrie.

-Ké … Kévin.

-Je sais. Ce soir, juste après les cours, tu me rejoins dans la salle de classe inutilisée du cinquième étage. OK ?

-Oui Madame.

Je rêve pas ? Il m'appelle Madame ? Il me prend pour une vieille !

-Et si tu veux rester en bonne santé, appelle-moi Carrie.

-Oui Madame Carrie.

Quel boulet ! Va falloir que je me le coltine toute l'année ?

Je me dirige vers la salle de classe tout en réfléchissant à un plan pour m'épargner cette corvée de baby-sitting.


	4. Kévin, les cours, et moi : la galère

Voilà ce que j'aime ! Plein de reviews quand je me lève ! Quelle bonne façon de commencer une journée ! Cool …

(Méchante moi : remet-toi de tes émotions.

Gentille moi : Mais laisse-la, elle se sent bien.

Méchante moi : Quelle cruche.)

Ca suffit vous deux !

Bref, la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

**Kévin, les cours, et moi : la galère totale**

J'arrive dans la salle de classe, et le Poufsoufle (c'est quoi déjà son nom déjà ?) est déjà là.

-T'es ici depuis combien de temps ?

-Euh … 1 heure.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Les septièmes années ont une heure de plus.

-Mais si tu le savais, t'aurais pus aller ailleurs en attendant !

J'vous jure.

-Ecoute mon gars, si tu fais pas preuve d'un minimum d'intelligence, ça va jamais marcher. T'avais tout ce qu'il faut à la naissance ? Un cerveau, des neurones ?

-Euh … Je crois.

-Biip ! Mauvaise réponse. C'est « Oui évidemment, mais je suis pas sûr pour toi. ».

-Mais c'est méchant !

-Non, c'est de la répartie. Si tu veux survivre ici, il faut en avoir. OK ?

-Oui Madame Carrie.

-Et bon sang appelle-moi juste Carrie !

-Oui, juste Carrie.

-Oh mon Dieu. Mais quel boulet !

-Tu parles pour toi là ?

Choc. Je me retourne, y a que lui. Mais alors d'où vient la voix qui vient de me répondre ? C'est lui ?

-C'est toi qui viens de dire ça ?

-Pardon ! Pardon ! crie-t-il en se mettant à pleurer.

-T'apprends vite gamin. Excellent.

On s'assoit à une table et on sort tous les livres et baguettes inutiles.

-Alors, t'es un sang-de-bourbe ou un sang-pur ?

-Mais il ne faut pas utiliser ces mots là ! C'est très mal !

-Répond c'est tout.

-Un … Un fils de moldus.

-Un sang-de-bourbe quoi ?

Il se met à bafouiller des trucs inintelligibles. OK, mes espoirs s'envolent peu à peu.

On travaille depuis à peu près un quart d'heure, quand la porte de la salle s'ouvre. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! C'est Black et un petit Serdaigle. Comment Black peut-il avoir une super tête et moi un boulet ?

-Alors Render, tu t'amuses bien avec ton Poufsoufle ? Je te présente Warren.

-Laisse-moi deviner. Un petit sang-pur qui sort d'une famille de bourge comme la tienne et qui connaît tous les livres du programme ? Alors Warren, t'aime bien Black ?

-Oui, il est très gentil. Il m'a dit qu'il m'apprendrait plein de sorts et qu'il m'apprendrait à voler sur un balai.

-Mais vu la taille de ta tête, tu crois pas que tu vas tomber ?

Gagné, le gosse se met à pleurer, Poufsoufle machin rit, et Black me lance un regard assassin.

-Et toi petit, c'est quoi ton nom ? demande Black à mon gamin.

-Ké…Kévin.

-Elle est gentille avec toi Carrie ?

-M'appelle pas par mon prénom Black.

-Ta gueule Render.

-Parle pas comme ça à Madame Carrie ! Espèce de joueur de Quidditch débile qui a pas eu son cerveau et tous ses neurones à la naissance !

C'est Kévin qui vient de me défendre ? J'adore ce gamin. Black est complètement bloqué, je pense pas qu'il a l'habitude de se faire rembarrer pas un Poufsoufle de première année.

-Tu lui apprends peut-être des sorts à ta grosse-tête, mais le mien, lui il sait parler.

-OK Render, mais à quoi ça va lui servir s'il est prit dans un duel, et que tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est brailler que j'ai pas de cerveau ?

-Pas besoin de plein de sorts, un de bouclier et c'est bon.

-Ah ouais ? Voilà ce que je te propose : dans un mois, on se retrouve ici, et nos premières années se battent, OK ? On verra celui qui a reçu le meilleur entraînement.

-Ca marche. De toute façon, ton Serdaigle pourra pas bien se déplacer à cause de la taille de sa caboche.

Nouvelles larmes de Warren je sais pas quoi, rire de Kévin, regard assassin de Black, sourire de pouf de ma part.

Ils s'en vont en claquant la porte. Soudain, je me rends compte de ma gaffe. Kévin est un boulet de Poufsoufle, il arrive tout juste à tenir sa baguette correctement, Black à un Serdaigle avec une tête de la circonférence d'une montgolfière, bourré de sorts. Je lance un regard noir à Kévin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Madame Carrie ?

-T'es con, c'est tout. T'aurais pas pus aller dans une autre maison ?

-Le choipeau voulait que j'aille à Serpentard, mais je voulais pas.

-Hein ? Toi à Serpentard ?

-Je voulais pas y aller, parce que il y a déjà eut une sang-de-bourbe à Serpentard, et il paraît qu'elle est toujours toute seule et qu'elle est méchante. Je veux pas être comme elle.

J'ai compris, Kévin à beaucoup de répartie, c'est un Serpentard, mais timide. Il est plus moldu que sorcier. Soudain, j'ai une idée. Je fais un petit sourire quoi semble l'effrayer.

-Tu sais mon gros, après tout on est des sang-de-bourbe tous les deux, et c'est mal de renier nos origines. On va faire mordre la poussière à cette grosse-tête et à se Black à la moldu.

-C'est vous la Serpentard très méchante ?

-Je fais peur hein ?

-Seulement quand vous souriez.

S'il continue à dire que je suis moche (même si c'est vrai), c'est sur lui que je vais les appliquer mes techniques moldues.


	5. La pire journée de toutes mes vies

**La pire journée de toutes mes vies antérieures**

C'est Samedi. Je peux faire la grasse mat'. Un petit sourire apparaît sur mon visage et je replonge sous les couvertures. Soudain, on vient me secouer l'épaule.

J'espère que quelqu'un est mort, parce que sinon je lance un sort à la fille qui ose venir me déranger. Je sors de sous la couette et regarde la personne qui ose troubler mon repos. (NdL : Disney )

Evidemment, je ne vois qu'une bouillie infâme sans mes lunettes, je cherche alors les précieux verres.

Devant moi, c'est un truc bizarre. Ca a des cheveux longs, donc une fille. Mais ces cheveux sont très gras, ça peur pas être une fille. La chose à un nez bizarre. Je suis passée dans une autre dimension ? Je regarde bien, c'est Rogue.

-Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le dortoir des filles !

Je lui envoie mon talon dans le nez, qui doit être encore plus tordu maintenant, et remonte la couverture sur moi. Je dors à poil moi !

Rogue n'a pas bougé, il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, il semble avoir vu un fantôme.

-Rogue, sors immédiatement, parce que j'ai des envies de meurtres.

-Je … euh … Oui.

Il sort avec son nez en sang, toujours comme s'il avait vu un truc incroyable.

Quand j'arrive dans la salle commune, lunettes sur le nez, cheveux relevés, et habillée, tout le monde recule, et certains première années sortent carrément de la salle. Rogue est toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il a vu.

-Bon, j'espère que t'as une excellente raison d'être monté, parce que sinon, je te jure que je te tue. Et je pèse mes mots, j'ai ramené le fusil de mon grand-père.

-C'est quoi un fusil ?

-Un truc qui fait très mal, crois-moi. Et puis comment t'as fait pour rentrer ? T'as les cheveux longs, t'es très moches, mais tu ressembles pas à une fille.

-Quand c'est pour une heure de colle, les préfets peuvent entrer dans n'importe quel dortoir.

-Une colle ? Mais j'ai encore rien fait.

-T'as coupé le son pendant tout le trajet en train.

-Quoi ? Mais on devrait me remercier pour ça ! Au moins la médaille du mérite !

-C'est pas moi qui choisis.

-Bon donne-moi cette foutue colle.

Je lui arrache le papier des mains. Ce soir, je vais devoir rester trois heures avec le prof de DCFM ! Super journée : 1 : Rogue me voit à poil, et 2 : je vais devoir passer trois heures avec le prof le plus cloche de ce collège.

J'ai l'air d'une tornade quand j'entre dans la grande salle. Tous les Serpentard s'écartent quand je m'assois à la table, les Maraudeurs eux-mêmes ont l'air d'avoir peur.

Je me verse une large quantité de céréales, quand une tache jaune vient sauter autour de moi.

-Madame Carrie ! Madame Carrie ! C'est quand qu'on reprend l'entraînement ?

-Hein ? T'es qui toi déjà ?

-Ké …Kévin. Vous savez, votre première année.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oubliée. Ecoute, euh … petit. Le Samedi et le Dimanche, tu me parles pas le matin. C'est meilleur pour ta santé.

-D'a … D'accord Madame Carrie.

Le Poufsoufle s'en va, il a l'air triste. Mauvais, j'ai besoin qu'il ai la pêche pour l'entraînement.

-T'inquietes pas, aujourd'hui on va bien bosser.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouais.

Il a l'air content. Mais c'est qui ce gosse, il veut bosser lui ? D'habitude je prends pas de café, mais là, faut que je sois en forme.

Voilà mon plan pour battre la grosse-tête : juste se protéger avec des boucliers, et quand mon Poufsoufle est assez proche de lui, il lui envoie une bonne pêche. Ces fils à maman ne font jamais de sport et ont aucune résistance.

Alors pendant une heure, on s'entraîne à lancer des sorts de protections, et l'autre à cogner. Malgré mon physique d'allumette, j'ai faille être renvoyé quand j'étais en primaire pour voir frapper des élèves, et j'avais même cogner un prof. Je lui ai pas fait trop mal, mais il a dit que j'avais une très belle droite.

Mais mon Poufsoufle c'est pas pareil, il est gros, lent, et il a pas de muscles, que de la graisse. Alors pendant une heure il frappe dans la paume de ma main, mais sans aucune force. Ce qu'il faut, c'est lui faire faire de la musculation.

Alors pendant que moi je lis mon livre, il fait des pompes et autres exercices. Après il a l'air d'un mort-vivant, mais au moins il transpire et perd ce qu'il faut. Il a du courage ce gosse.

On a enfin fini l'heure d'entraînement, et je peux enfin profiter un peu de la journée. Je suis sous un arbre dans le parc, mon livre à la main. Le seul hic, c'est les Maraudeurs. Ils sont en train de se baigner dans le lac, et toutes les filles sont venues voir leur « Siri d'amouuur » torse nu. Personnellement, cette vue me donne envie de gerber.

Soudain, il y a une grande gerbe d'eau qui atterrit … sur mon livre !

-Eh Patmol ! T'as arrosé Render !

-Je sais, c'était le but.

Les deux débiles se frappent dans la main. Et moi, comme une conne, j'ai mon livre trempé dans la main, l'encre diluée, les pages partent en morceaux. Je vais le tuer.

-Elle est bonne hein ? me lance Black.

-Délicieuse, tu sais quoi ? On va en faire profiter tes affaires.

Il a pas capté. Je me dirige la baguette à la main vers son sac. C'est quand je commence à prononcer la formule qu'il comprend.

-Render !

Trop tard. Le sac est trempé et je lui dédicace mon meilleur sourire de pétasse. Il sort de l'eau et se précipite vers ses affaires. Il soupire en voyant les livres détrempés, les plumes dégoulinantes et tout le reste.

-T'es contente ! Tout est foutu !

-Je sais, c'était le but.

Une fois dans le château, je sèche mon pauvre livre, mais l'encre à complètement coulée. Mais c'est pas possible il est con ce type ! Je sens que cette journée va être la pire de toute ma vie, et de toutes mes autres vies antérieures.

Je suis devant la salle de DCFM, et j'ai pas du tout envie de rentrer. Je suis sûre que le prof va vouloir faire la conversation, avec un petit sourire très innocent, et que si je suis irrespectueuse, il va me filer d'autres heures de colles, et il pourra pleinement profiter de ma présence.

Mais en même temps, si je suis infecte, peut-être qu'il m'oubliera ?

-Bonsoir Monsieur.

-Bonsoir Carrie.

Carrie ? De quel droit il m'appelle par mon prénom. Moi c'est Render. On va laisser passer ça, il est prof il fait ce qu'il veut.

-Tu as passée une bonne journée ?

-Vous voulez que je sois franche ?

-J'aime la franchise.

-C'était la pire journée de toute mon existence : un type que je déteste m'a vue à poil, j'ai été obligée de rester coincer avec un Poufsoufle débile pendant deux heures, un autre type que j'ai envie de tuer à chaque fois que je le vois à détruit mon livre, et maintenant je dois restée trois heures avec vous.

J'insiste légèrement sur le vous. J'espère que le message passe. Il rit ! Mais c'est pas vrai, même les profs sont cons dans cette école !

-Assieds-toi nous allons commencer.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Récurer les bocaux qui ont contenus des veracrasses.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse ! C'est inhumain de faire faire ça !

Il rit encore. Je sens qu'à lui aussi je vais lui jeter un sort de mutisme.

Ca doit faire un quart d'heure quand il commence à fredonner. Une chanson de vieux en plus. Il sait pas qu'on est plus au Moyen-âge ?

-S'il vous plaît, si vous voulez chanter, chantez au moins de la bonne musique.

-Vous n'aimez pas le classique ?

-Je déteste ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est de la musique de vieux, et j'en ai fait une overdose quand j'allais chez mon grand-père.

-Alors lui il aime ?

-C'est un vieux.

Il rit encore. Il va pas quand même rire à chaque fois que je dis un truc ?

-Et les garçons ça va ?

J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Mais c'est pas mon père ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui foutre ? Il est complètement chtarbé ce prof.

-Je trouve cette race humaine stupide, dénuée d'intérêt, je les déteste depuis toujours, je ne risque pas de changer. Je trouve inutile d'avoir besoin d'un homme pour survivre, je n'aurai jamais de petit ami. Donc en gros, je hais les mecs, des jeunes aux vieux, en passant par ceux d'âges murs.

Je le regarde avec insistance. Si là le message est pas passé, il est irrécupérable. Il me sourit. OK, j'abandonne.

Je sors de la salle complètement lessivée, assommée par l'odeur insupportable des veracrasses, et si j'entends encore une le rire de Derner, je jure que je me suicide.

Demain, je dois juste faire son entraînement au Poufsoufle, et je serai libre comme l'air.


	6. J'ai pas assez de problèmes comme ça !

J'ai un sérieux problème avec ce site. C'est la deuxième fois que je poste deux fois le deuxième chapitre --'

(Méchante Moi : Ca doit être ton inteligence déficiente.

Gentille Moi : Ne parle pas à notre hote corporel.

Moi : Ouais, parce que je te vire quand je veux.

Méchante Moi : Tu vas pas me dire que tu te trouves intelligente ?

Moi : ...

Gentille Moi : ...

Méchante Moi : J'ai donc raison.)

Bon ça suffit ! Désolé pour le chapitre et voici (enfin) le vrai, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

**J'ai pas assez de problèmes comme ça ?!**

C'est l'heure du courrier, tous les hiboux rentrent par les fenêtres et laissent tomber leur paquet dans les assiettes. Je hais ces bestioles. Ca pue, c'est moche, ça fait du bruit. J'ai jamais reçu de lettres, la seul personne qui m'écrivait c'était mon grand-père, mais il est mort, et ma mère a pas vraiment l'intelligence requise pour faire comprendre à un oiseau où je suis.

C'est donc avec une immense surprise que je voie une chouette blanche comme la neige qui pose délicatement une boite de chocolats sur mes genoux. Elle s'en va sans demander de paiement, me laissant avec mes bonbons.

Le mot passe très vite dans la salle : « Carrie Render a reçue une boite de chocolats ! ».

Moi je dis rien, je regarde la boite rouge. Je l'ouvre et voie que les bonbons ont l'air très bons et très chers. Je dirige mon regard vers Derner, mais vu sa tête c'est pas lui. Kévin ? Non plus, il a envie de rire. Tu vas voire mon salaud, tu vas morfler pendant l'entraînement.

Je sais pas qui m'a envoyé ça, mais pas de bol, je détestes tout ce qui est sucré. Je me tourne vers ma voisine, une troisième année moche.

-Tiens prend-les, je hais les chocolats.

Je lui place la boite dans les mains et retourne à mon petit-déjeuner.

Bellatrix Black s'approche et en goûte un.

-Mais t'es malade Render ! Ce sont les chocolats les plus chers de tout le marché, même la famille Black ne les achète que pour les très grandes occasions !

-Et bah je plains le pauvre type qui me les a envoyés, parce que je déteste tout ce qui est sucré.

Il n'y a pas un bruit dans la salle. Celui qui m'a envoyé ces trucs tient à garder son anonymat. Ce mec doit pas avoir les yeux en face des trous, parce que je sais très bien que je suis moche, et c'est pas une connerie que toutes les filles se disent. Avec mes lunettes on dirait un lampadaire ! Pas la peine de me mentir à moi-même ; et il doit certainement pas m'aimé pour mon caractère. Et tous ces trucs sur la beauté intérieure j'en parle même pas.

C'est donc avec les questions sur l'identité de mon admirateur secret en tête que je me dirige vers mon, ô combien détesté, cours de DCFM.

Quelle belle surprise ! Le prof a pas digéré le coup des chocolats, il est de mauvaise humeur. Il m'interroge pas, me regarde pas, il est jaloux ! Lui je trouve ça normal, il est complètement fou.

On est en train de remplir une petite interrogation, je m'ennuie. Il est l'heure de me venger de ses stupides questions.

-Monsieur Derner, que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous semblez de mauvaise humeur. dis-je avec ma voix la plus calme, la plus énervante de toutes.

Il me lance un regard noir, les élèves me regardent comme si j'étais folle.

-Miss, nous sommes en interrogation. Taisez-vous et remplissez votre feuille.

-Vous ne m'appelez plus Carrie ?

Murmures dans la salle. Les filles me jettent un regard noir. Allez hop ! Un petit scandale.

-Je suis si triste Professeur, cela me faisait plaisir que vous m'appeliez comme ça. Personne ne le fait.

Je le regarde dans les yeux il semble … Oh Merde ! Il est en train de se faire un trip : « Oui elle m'aime moi, pas un autre. Je l'ai blessée, en fin de compte ce n'est pas de sa faute. » !

Attend, il va pas venir mettre un genou à terre me prendre la main et me dire qu'il s'excuse ?

Non, il me fait juste un petit sourire.

-S'il te plaît Carrie, fini ton contrôle.

Une fois dans le couloir, je frappe désespérément ma tête contre le mur. Une main se pose sur mon front, je dois donc arrêter sinon je vais me faire punir pour l'avoir arracher à son propriétaire. C'est Evans.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux jolie rousse ?

-Je suis préfète-en-chef, si tu casses le mur, c'est moi qu'on va réprimander.

-C'est tout ce que tu me veux ? Alors excuses-moi, mais quand on est dans mon état, comme je peux tuer personne, il reste que le mur.

-Render ! Je t'interdis de parler à Lily comme ça !

-Et moi je t'interdis de m'appeler Lily, Potter.

-Au fait Potter, il marche pas très bien ton plan, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quel plan ? demande la rousse

Potter me fait des signes de négations.

-Tu sais pas ? Celui où il dit qu'il va te coller jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de sortir avec lui.

On entend le hurlement de rage d'Evans dans tout le château. Maintenant, je suis à nouveau heureuse. Plus qu'une heure avec la vieille chouette de McGonagall et je pourrai aller manger, après deux ou trois cours que je vais pas suivre, petit entraînement avec Marvin (ou Jordan, je sais plus comment il s'appelle.) devoirs et le bonheur absolu : mon lit. Je souris d'avance.

Reprenons des forces. Alors, voyons. Poisson et brocolis. Miami. Le poisson, y a que ça de bon, j'aime pas la viande rouge, on a tuée des pauvres vaches stupides pour l'avoir.

Je m'apprêtes à manger le, ô combien délicieux, Némo (NdL : Encore Disney .), quand quelqu'un m'attrape par le col et me sors de la salle.

-Non ! Mon poisson !

-Ta gueule Render.

-Black ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Lâche-moi, j'ai faim, et y a du poisson !

-M'en fiche, faut qu'on parle.

Avant de pouvoir dire autre chose, on sort, et je vois la porte de la grande salle se refermée sur des élèves très intrigués.

Il me lâche enfin.

-Bon, j'espère que c'est important, parce que sinon je vais chercher mon fusil.

-Ton quoi ? Bon laisse tomber. Tu mises quoi pour ce soir ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu sais, notre duel de premières années.

-C'est ce soir ?

-T'avais oubliée ? Je sais que t'es cône, mais quand même.

-Qui est-ce qui s'amuse à arroser les gens quand il s'emmerde ?

-Euh … Oui bon passons.

Cherche pas à faire croire que t'es intelligent Black, tu fais encore plus pitié.

-Je disais, tu mises quoi pour ce soir ?

-Attend, attend.

-Dépêche-toi.

Un grand rire retentit dans la salle. C'est Samantha Korner qui rit aux éclats. Pourquoi elle fait autant de bruit ? Ca va résonner dans l'immense vide de sa tête et elle aura la migraine. Soudain, j'ai une très bonne idée.

-OK, si mon première année gagne, tu vas devoir sortir avec Samantha Korner pour le reste de cette année. Et me donner 20 Galions.

Son visage se fige en une expression d'horreur, et Dieu a du le vouloir, le rire de la pétasse retentit à nouveau.

-Non, c'est trop cruel.

-Je suis une Serpentard, et en plus tu viens de m'arracher à mon poisson. C'est normal. Et toi tu dis quoi ?

Il réfléchit à son tour, mais je crois pas qu'il puisse trouver quelque chose de plus sadique que Korner. La porte de la grande salle s'ouvre et un groupe de profs sort. Merde ! Y a Derner. Je savais pas qu'on pouvait courir à la vitesse de la lumière, mais j'ai réussi à me cacher derrière une statue à temps.

-Rebonjour Mr Black. Mais où est passée Carrie ? Vous étiez parti avec elle tout à l'heure.

-Oh elle …

Il se tourne vers moi. Je fais semblant de lui tirer dessus, et maintenant il comprend ce qu'est un fusil.

-Elle est partie aux toilettes.

-Ah. La prochaine fois, si vous voulez vraiment plaire à une fille, ne l'enlevez pas comme ça.

-Mais j'ai aucunes vues sur elle ! Elle est moche, méchante, et c'est une Serpentard.

-Vous ne devriez pas la juger comme ça. A la prochaine Me Black.

Il s'en va, l'air très heureux.

-Mais il est malade ce prof ! Il croit vraiment que je … avec toi ? fait-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

-T'inquietes, je suis autant dégoutée que toi. Mais il veut juste s'assurer qu'il est le seul à m'avoir sur son tableau de chasse.

-Il est …

-T'es pas obligé de me croire.

Il me fait un sourire très sadique. Il va quand même pas … Il est pas si gave.

-OK, si je gagne, tu devras déclarer ton amour à Derner.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Toi ton gage c'est sans conséquences, le mien c'est un malade qui fantasme sur une élève.

-Et je comprends pas pourquoi il en a pas choisi une plus jolie.

-Mais on s'en fout ! C'est un psychopathe ce type !

-Tu préfères abandonner ?

-Dans tes rêves Black. Ce soir, on va t'écraser.

-Bien sûr.

Un dernier petit regard noir pour la forme et on rentre dans la grande salle. Je regarde mon assiette, elle est vide. Saloperie de journée, encore.

Quand Jordan entre dans la salle habituelle, il hurle de terreur en me voyant.

-J'ai pas regardé de cassette pourtant ! (NdL : The Ring lol )

-C'est moi stupide.

-Madame Carrie ? Pourquoi vous faites peur ?

-Je sais pas, j'étais comme ça à la naissance.

-Votre mère a due pleurer.

-Si tu veux pas que j'aille chercher mon fusil, je te conseille de demander pardon à genoux.

-Pardon ! Pardon !

OK, c'est mal partie. Maintenant, concentration. Marvin ? Jordan ? Darwen ? Kévin ? Kévin !

-Ecoute Kévin, j'ai d'énormes ennuis. Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un pervers ?

-C'est pas des hommes qui portent des robes ?

-Dans ce style là. A ton avis, est-ce que c'est mauvais quand y en a un qui est amoureux ?

-Pour la personne dont il est amoureux très.

-Et si je te dis que si tu ne gagnes pas ce soir, je vais devoir sortir avec un type comme ça ?

Il prend un visage horrifié.

-Vite Madame Carrie ! Il faut travailler !

-Calme-toi !

-On a pas le temps !

Il se met en position d'attaque et se met à me frapper. Mais il est con ou quoi ce gamin ! J'ai même pas le temps de me protéger. Soudain, je me prends son poing dans la figure, mes cheveux se détachent et mes lunettes atterrissent de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Je suis désolé Madame Carrie ! Tellement désolé !

Avant que je dise quelque chose, il prend mon visage entre ses mains pour voir si je n'ai rien. Puis tout à coup, il parle plus, il bouge plus, il tient juste mon visage entre ses mains.

-Bon Marvin ! Tu me lâches, je vois rien, j'ai besoin de mes lunettes !

-Ou… Oui Carrie.

Il me lâche enfin et revient un moment plus tard avec mes lunettes et ma pince. Je me rattache les cheveux, remets mes lampadaires, et je lui envoie un petit coup de poing. Juste un dixième de ma force, mais ça suffit à lui fendre la lèvre.

-T'aurais au moins pus attendre que je sois prête ! Mais maintenant, tu as un bon motivateur. Ce soir, t'as qu'a pensé que je serais entre les mains d'un détraqué, et tu lui envoie la même beigne qu'il y a une minute. Et juste au cas où, je vais t'apprendre deux ou trois sorts très simples, mais très énervants.

Il bouge toujours pas, il a la bouche ouverte et les bras ballants.

-Et c'est pas grave si tu m'as frappé. J'ai vu pire. Aller.

-Euh … Oui Carrie.

-T'as enfin compris que j'étais pas si vieille ?

-En fait vous êtes très jeune.

-C'est bien tu t'améliores. Prends ta baguette, on commence maintenant.

Je sais ce qui lui est arrivé, mais c'était très bizarre.

On est une fois de plus dans la salle, attendant nos adversaires. C'est au bout de vingt minutes qu'ils arrivent enfin.

-Je sais que les bourges ont une éducation qu'ils trouvent correcte quand ça leur chante, mais t'aurais pus venir à l'heure Black.

-Y avait pas d'heure de fixe à ce que je sache. Bon commençons et finissons vite.

-T'a t'en hâtes que ça de vous faire éclatez ?

-Très marrant Render. Pour ta gouverne, Warren a apprit des tas de nouveaux sorts. Et le tien ?

-IL se débrouilla pas mal du tout. Bon, pour gagner, il faut juste que l'adversaire lâche sa baguette, d'accord ?

-OK.

Pendant que nous on s'écarte, les deux premières années se mettent face à face, baguette levée.

-Commencez !

Aussitôt, le piaf lance un sort, mais mon blaireau à moi enchaine avec un magnifique bouclier. L'autre continue ses attaques, mais Darwen et moi on a passés des heures avec des balles de ping-pong, et je dois avouer que c'était très drôle de les lancer sur lui tout le temps. Peu importe sa vitesse, il réussira jamais à le toucher. Marvin se rapproche de plus en plus, et je crois que le piaf commence à douter de quelque chose, Black aussi.

Ca y est ! Il lui a foutu une pêche ! Le Serdaigle tombe au sol, mais il tient bien sa baguette. Jordan va lui arracher des mains quand …

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

Merde ! C'est vieille chouette !

On est maintenant tous les quatre dans le bureau de la vieille folle. Black se penche vers moi et me chuchote :

-Vous avez tricher, c'était pas permis d'utiliser les poings.

-J'ai juste dis qu'il fallait perdre sa baguette, t'as rien dit d'autre, donc théoriquement, j'ai gagné. Demain je veux te voir à genoux devant Korner avec une fleur dans la bouche.

-Silence !

Je sursaute. C'est McGonagall en robe de chambre qui semble très énervée. Je me demande pourquoi.

-Alors, que faisiez-vous dans cette salle, au milieu de la nuit ? Et votre réponse doit être très bonne.

-Et bien en fait …

Oui ! Enfin une occasion de me débarrasser de ces cours stupides !

-Black et moi ont se détestent, on voulait savoir lequel pouvait mieux transformer son première année en machine de guerre.

-En ma … machine … de guerre.

Elle a l'air choquée, Black a sûrement envie de me tuer, et les deux gosses me regardent avec des yeux ronds.

-Oui, et celui qui perd doit donner 20 Galions au vainqueur.

-Mais c'est énorme ! Et ces techniques sont répugnantes ! Comment pouvez-vous obliger les nouveaux à faire ce genre de choses ?

-On les paie.

Black et la vieille chouette ont failli s'étrangler.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une pratique très courante.

-Je me fiche de ça ! Ces techniques sont atroces ! Il faut que j'en parle à Dumbledore, mais vous deux … Je vous colle pour le reste de cette année, tous les soirs !

Bien, je préfère les colles aux cours spéciaux.

-Et comme vous semblez vous adorez, vous serez toujours ensemble.

-Quoi ?!

Et c'et ainsi que le lendemain, on apprit que les petits cours entre les premières et les septièmes années étaient annulés, et que l'incroyable Sirius Black allait devoir se coltiner l'insupportable Carrie Render pendant quatre heures, tous les soirs jusqu'au nouvel an.


	7. Des cadeaux, des fêtes et des colles

**Des cadeaux, des fêtes et des colles**

En entrant dans la grande salle, toutes les filles présentent me jetèrent un regard noir. J'men fiche, il est trop tôt pour m'engueuler avec elles. 

Ca doit faire une semaine que je suis avec Black quatre heures par jours, on se parle pas vraiment, juste une fois. Cette pensée me met de bonne humeur, et je dirige mon regard vers le nouveau couple Black/Korner. 

C'est seulement après une longue discussion pendant notre première heure de colle qu'il a enfin accepté sa défaite.

FLASH-BACK:

On est tous les deux dans la bibliothèque en train de ranger les livres. Black est pas préparé, c'est ma chance.

-Je t'ai pas vu déclaré ton amour caché à Korner.

-T'as pas gagnée, McGo est arrivée avant. 

-Mais si elle était pas venue, j'aurai gagnée. Ton Serdaigle était au sol, assommé, sa baguette tenait à peine dans sa main. Mon blaireau aurait eut qu'a la lui prendre et j'aurai gagner.

-Mais … euh … 

-T'es coincé Black. Te fais pas plus con que tu n'es, et accepte ta défaite.

Il dit rien. J'ai gagné. 

-OK, OK. Mais tu me le paieras Korner.

-Je tremble de terreur.

-Fais pas la maligne. 

-Chut! Travaillez vous êtes en colle!

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Mon moment de bonheur disparu quand c'est l'heure du courrier. Comme d'habitude, une chouette blanche vint déposer un énorme bouquet de fleur sur mes genoux, et une autre, mais beige, avec une carte et des poèmes d'amour complètement stupides. 

Depuis une semaine, tous les matins c'est comme ça. 

-Pour info: je hais les fleurs, ça sent mauvais! Je préfère les arbres! Et celui qui a écrit ces poèmes feraient bien de prendre des cours!

J'offre encore une fois les cadeaux à la troisième année qui est officiellement devenue ma poubelle et me remets à manger. Celui qui m'envoie ces trucs croit vraiment que je suis une fille comme les autres, mais il fait jamais rien de bien. On m'attrape pas avec des fleurs et des bonbons, et puis je l'ai déjà dit, je veux pas d'un mec. 

Le seul gagnant dans cette histoire, c'est la troisième année qui attend toujours le courrier avec impatience.

Soudain, Dumbledore se lève et réclame le silence. 

-Chers élèves, le bal d'Halloween aura lieu dans trois semaines, et cette année, nous avons un système de partenaire nouveau!

Je le sens pas, mais alors pas dut tout. Une idée de ce fou, c'est toujours très mal pour moi.

-Ils seront tirés au hasard!

Re-coup de tête sur la table. Il y a beaucoup de désapprobation, il n'y a que les Maraudeurs qui trouvent ça drôle. Dumbledore à l'air heureux de son petit effet. 

-Et vous êtes obligé d'y aller, parce que sinon, vous allez avoir des cheveux oranges, des pustules, un nez crochu et une mauvaise haleine pendant un mois.

-Quoi! Mais c'est dégueulasse de faire ça! Si on n'a pas envie d'y aller c'est notre droit!

-C'est pour votre bien Miss Render. Vous allez peut-être faire une rencontre qui va changer votre vie.

-Mais elle est très bien comme elle est ma vie! Je suis bien toute seule!

-Voyons, tout le monde a besoin d'avoir quelqu'un.

-Pas moi!

Enervée, je sors de la grande salle en claquant la porte, ce qui est un exploit vu sa taille et son poids. Mais elle s'ouvre tout de suite après sur Dumbledore, McGonagall et Derner. Par la porte, je voie que tout le monde écrit son nom sur un bout de papier et va le mettre dans le choipeau qui est arrivé je ne sais quand. 

Les trois me font un sourire qui me fout les ch'tons. Je m'aperçois que le vieux fou tient un papier et une plume dans sa main.

-Aller Miss Render, il faut marquer son nom.

-Non! Je refuse! Ecartez-vous de moi bande de tarés!

C'est pas une école ici, c'est un asile de fous! Avant que je puisse faire un geste, McGo et Derner m'attrape chacun un bras, puis Dumbledore me place la plume dans la main. 

-Lâchez-moi!

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je peux pas lâcher la plume. Dumbledore bouge son papier sous la pointe de la plume, ce qui fait que malgré moi, mon nom apparaît sur le bout de papier. Dumbledore à l'air très content, il court vers le choipeau avec mon nom à la main.

-Jamais de la vie!

Je fais un grand mouvement, et la vieille et le barjo me lâchent, je cours après Dumbledore. Mais c'est qui court vite pour un vieux. 

-Nooooooon!

Je me jette en avant, lui attrape les pieds, et tous les deux ont s'étalent sur le sol de la grande salle. Je vais lui attraper le papier des mains mais … Merde! Il le fait voler avec sa baguette. La feuille atterrit dans le choipeau. J'attrape l'objet et le secoue dans tous les sens pour faire tomber la feuille, mais il y a rien dedans. Ce chapeau a tout bouffé! 

Tout le monde rit dans la salle, même les professeurs. 

Dans la grande salle, on peut entendre un bruit sourd. C'est en fait le bruit de ma tête contre le mur. Si je continue je suis sûre que je pourrais le fissurer. 

-Render?

-Quoi?

Ma voix est tellement menaçante qu'Evans recule d'un pas. Elle me fait signe de la suivre et elle quitte la grande salle. Mais moi j'ai pas envie de bouger! Je recommence ma séance de d'automutilation. Soudain, on m'attrape par la manche et on m'entraîne loin de mon mur. 

-Quoi Evans! J'ai ma tête à fracasser, mes cheveux à découper, mes vêtements à bruler, et mes veines à trancher !

-C'était quoi le truc avec Derner l'autre jour?

-Hein? Oh ça. Rien, il est juste complètement barge, il fantasme sur moi.

-De quoi? Mais tu es si… si … Euh …

-Moche? Méchante? Conne?

-Non! Non! Non! C'est que …

-T'inquiètes Evans, j'ai l'habitude. Mais te mêles pas de cette affaire. 

-Je voulais juste t'aider.

-Ouais bah … Quoi?

Faus que j'arrête de me cogner la tête, j'ai des hallucinations. 

-Pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça? Je suis une méchante Serpentard.

-C'est juste parce que tu es … différente. Tu es la seule qui comprend que les Maraudeurs sont justes des pauvres types.

-C'est sûrement la seule chose sur laquelle on sera un jour d'accord. 

-Et en fait … J'ai un petit service à demander.

-J'ai pas le temps je t'ai dis. 

Je commence à repartir vers mon mur mais elle me barre la route.

-Attend! Si tu acceptes, ça fera un immense scandale!

Je m'arrête tout de suite. Un scandale? C'est extrêmement intéressant. J'aime choquer le monde.

-Continue, je suis toute à toi ma jolie rousse.

-Potter me tapes sur le système, j'en peux plus. Il faut un truc pour qu'il comprenne que je serais jamais avec lui. J'ai remarqué qu'il aimait pas du tout quand un garçon traîne avec moi, t'imagines un peu le résultat avec une fille?

Le message met du temps pour arriver à mon cerveau.

-Tu me demandes de sortir avec toi?

-Juste pour la fête! Tu imagines la tête de tout le monde, et surtout celle des Maraudeurs?

-Une seconde Evans, t'es très jolie, je vais pas le nier, et même si j'aime pas les mecs, je suis pas lesbienne non-plus.

-Ah bon? Mais je croyais …

-Mais, rien que pour voir la tête qu'ils vont tous faire, j'accepte. Et en plus, celui qui m'envoie ces cadeaux stupides le croira lui, et peut-être qu'il me foutra la paix. Ca marche Evans.

-Apelle-moi Lily.

-Mais dis-moi, ma Lily en sucre, comment tu vas faire pour nous mettre d'office ensemble, c'est un tirage au sort. 

-Ca c'est mon boulot, ma Carrie d'amour. Fais-toi belle pour le bal quand même.

Sur ces mots, elle s'en va en faisant légèrement voleter sa crinière rousse. Je savais pas qu'Evans, la petite fille bien sage, la chouchoute de McGonagall, pouvait être aussi tordue. Je vais adorer cette petite fête finalement.

-Lily en sucre, va falloir jouer le jeu, alors quand nos noms sortirons, faut qu'on ai l'air profondément amoureuse, et ce jusqu'à la fête.

-T'inquiètes ma Carrie d'amour, je suis pas si prude qu'il n'y paraît. 

Je suis sûre que cette fille aurait été parfaite à Serpentard.


	8. Préolard

Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez pas trop attendu ? 'fin bref, comme je peux m'empêcher d'écrire trois mille trucs différent en même temps, j'ai poster le début d'une autre fic. Allez voire si vous voulez (pour me faire plaisir ? (petits yeux de chiots))

Bonne lecture !

**Préolard**

Le choipeau se mit à ce contracter, puis cracha une boule de papier. Tout content, Dumbledore le déplia et lit les deux noms.

-James Potter et Julia Sanchez.

Potter eut un sourire d'approbation. Sanchez était sûrement l'une des filles les plus sexys de tout ce collège.

-Remus Lupin et Bellatrix Back.

On entendit un reniflement de dégoût et Lupin baissa tristement la tête. Le choipeau cracha une nouvelle fois.

-Lily Evans et … Carrie Render.

Phase 1 en place : l'agent Evans, nom de code Lily en sucre, eut un petit rire, tandis que l'agent Render, nom de code Carrie d'amour, lui faisait un sourire plein d'amour. Potter faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

Quand tout le monde a enfin son partenaire, Lily en sucre et Carrie d'amour se lève et se précipite l'une vers l'autre. Mais comme si elles étaient gênées, elles s'arrêtent à une mètre l'une de l'autre. Agent Evans fait un petit sourire timide à Agent Render qui lui, sourit d'un air rassurant.

-Euh … Carrie … Tu voudrais que demain on se retrouve à Préolard. Tu sais pour les robes et, euh …

-Je n'aime pas tellement les robes, mais je veux bien. A 1h00 devant les trois balais ?

-D'accord. A demain alors.

Un dernier petit sourire et elle sort de mon champs de vision.

Phase 1 : accomplie vu la tête que tout le monde fait et Potter qui a l'air à deux doigts de suicide.

Evans est une super actrice, ça va pas être si chiant finalement de faire cette petite pièce.

Aujourd'hui, il fait super beau. Y a pas un seul nuage, y a un petit vent frais mais il fait doux. J'aime pas ça : je préfère quand y a des nuages et de la pluie. Pas des torrents, juste des petites gouttes fines qui rafraichissent.

Mais bon, au moins le climat donne encore plus de crédibilité à notre plan : une journée parfaite pour les amoureux.

J' aperçois Evans qui me fait un signe de la main, et aussi autre chose. Les Maraudeurs qui se cachent et nous épient. Va falloir que j'avertisse Lily en sucre. Soudain, elle entre dans mon champs de vision.

Elle a l'ait très heureuse et très impatiente. JE lui fais un signe de la main.

-Tu m'as pas attendue trop longtemps ?

-Non je viens d'arriver. Bon, on y va ?

-D'accord.

On se met à marcher dans les rues, entrant dans les boutiques qui nous intéressent. On entre finalement dans une boutique de robes de bal.

J'aime vraiment pas les robes. OK, je porte que des jupes, mais c'est différent. Mais il m'en faut bien une pour le bal, ça fait partie du plan : faut que je sois présentable. Lily en sucre s'est choisie plusieurs robes et continue de chercher pour moi, mais faut dire qu'a chaque fois j'aime pas. Finalement, elle me donne une noire qui arrive jusqu'à mes pieds et qui a des longues et amples manches.

On est toutes les deux dans la cabine, et je peux lui glisser :

-Les Maraudeurs nous suivent.

-Je sais, ils sont pas très discrets. Il faut qu'on redouble d'efforts pour que ça fasse plus vrai.

-Compris. Alors je te drague à fond.

-OK.

On sort des cabines et je regarde Evans : elle porte une robe de soirée rouge avec des bretelles très fines. Elle est superbe ! J'aperçois Potter et sa bande dehors, le plan B commence. Je la regarde de bas en haut, passe ma langue sur mes lèvres.

-Carrie, i y a une fermeture éclaire que je peux pas fermer, tu veux bien le faire ?

Elle est sadique cette fille. Elle se tourne, remonte sa cascade de cheveux et me montre le fermeture. Alors très lentement, je la remonte, et on entend très bien le coup de tête de Potter contre la vitre. C'est vraiment super marrant, un peu plus et je jouirai.

J'ai finalement achetée cette robe noire et Evans la robe rouge. On a encore fait faire à Potter une petite dépression en se battant pour savoir qui allait payer, comme un couple.

On se dirige maintenant les Trois balais pour se boire une bière au beurre. On s'installe dans un recoin sombre … là où on ne serait pas dérangé.

-Je peux avoir une glace à la vanille Rosmerta ? demande Evans.

-Pas de problème ma puce. Et toi tu veux quoi ?

-Une au chocolat s'il vous plaît.

-Ca roule chérie.

LA femme blonde revient quelques minutes après avec nos coupes de glace. On se met à manger on se disant des blagues complètement stupides. J'ai une idée !

-Tu me laisses goûter ta glace ?

-Si tu veux. Dit-elle en me tendant la cuillère.

Si là Potter devient pas fou, il est plus résistant que ce que je pensais. Je me colle à Lily en sucre, je plonge ma cuillère dans la vanille et la porte à ma bouche.

-Hmmm, c'est vraiment dé-li-cieux.

Gagné ! Potter arrive comme un boulet de canons et m'arrache la cuillère de la main.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Un peu de retenus s'il vous plaît ! Vous êtes dans un lieu public !

-Cornedrue calme-toi.

-Que je me calme ! Mais comment tu peux supporter cette vue Lunard ?!

-Y a forcément une explication. dit Black.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Render a du lui faire boire une potion de confusion ou j'sais pas quoi comme merde !

-Carrie, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, il doit être ivre ou drogué.

-Qui est-ce qui est drogué !

-Calme-toi voyons Potter. On est dans un lieu public, un peu de retenus.

Evans se met à rire stupidement et me regarde avec un air énamouré. Le Potter est vert de rage. Je lui fait un clin d'œil, attrape la main d'Evans et on s'enfuit du bar, main dans la main, en riant.

Une fois à Poudlard, on rit encore de la tête que les Maraudeurs faisaient.

-T'as vu la tête que faisait Potter ! C'était excellent !

-J'ai jamais autant rit de ma vie !

Après avoir parler du prochain acte de notre pièce pendant une demi-heure, je me dirige vers la bibliothèque pour mon habituelle heure de colle avec Black.

Pendant qu'on range les livres poussiéreux et bien soporifiques, je chantonne le générique des feux de l'amour, en bref j'ai l'air d'une grosse deb'. Black ouvre un livre … et le referme de toutes ses forces, faisant voler la poussière et me faisant sursauter.

-Mais t'es pas bien Black ! D'habitude j'm'en fou, mais ils sont super vieux ces livres, tu pourrais les abimer, et on aura encore plus d'emmerdes !

-Mais c'est quoi le délire avec Lily ?

-Lily en sucre ? Et bien …

-Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Je suis pas amoureux comme James, moi je peux réfléchir ?

-T'as vraiment tout ce qui faut pour y arriver ?

-C'est pas le moment Render. Dis-moi ce qui ce passe.

-Rien. Je file juste le parfait amour !

Soudain, il me plaque contre une étagère.

-Si jamais tu blesses James, je te jure que tu paieras.

-Oh, je tremble de terreur. Au secours ! Black va me faire du mal ! Il croit que j'ai peur d'un joueur de Quidditch qui vole seulement à cause de l'air libre de sa tête !

Il me gifle. Putain il l'a vraiment fait ! Je lui envoie mon front dans le menton. Il s'y attendait pas du tout, il me lâche. Ensuite, je lui renvoie sa gifle puissance dix milles. Apparemment, il pensait pas que j'avais autant de force, il me regarde comme si j'étais une martienne.

-Pauvre chou, tu vas t'en remettre ?

-C'était toutes ta force ?

-Bien sûr que non, juste le quart.

-Bien sûr.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il a pas l'air rassuré. Il me tourne le dos et continue de ranger, tandis que je savoure ma victoire.

La fête est dans deux jours, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai hâte qu'elle arrive.


	9. Tout compte fais, je hais les bals

Je suis comme ça

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais, je suis un peu longue à poster, mais s'il vous plait, ne m'en voulez pas ! Voilà un chapitre pour vos, ô lecteurs, et si vous l'aimez, n'oubliez pas de poster des reviews.Bonne Lecture !

Même si la robe que j'ai achetée me plais, j'ai pas envie de la mettre. Evans frappe du pied, l'air impatiente.

-Mais j'aime pas les robes !

-Je m'en fiche ! Mets immédiatement ta tenue où je te la passe de force.

-Essaie un peu. On a qu'a dire que je suis malade.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Elle sort sa baguette, lance un sort … et je me retrouve à poil !

-Non mais ça va pas ! Rends-moi mes vêtements !

-Ouah ! Mais t'as un joli corps en fait. Pourquoi tu le caches ?

-TU VAS ARRETER DE MATTER ?! RENDS-MOI MES VETEMENTS !

Elle me passe la robe. J'ai pas le choix, si je veux pas ressembler à une nudiste et attraper la crève, je dois mettre ce morceau de tissu infâme.

Une fois cette horreur enfilée, Evans applaudit.

-Ta gueule ! Si tu me refais un coup comme ça …

-Tu peux pas, tu m'aimes profondément.

-Ouais, mais après le bal je te plaque.

-OK. De toute façon t'es pas mon style.

-Si tu continues tes jeux de mots à la con tu vas recevoir mon talon aiguille dans l'œil.

Parce qu'en plus, elle m'oblige à porter ces trucs. J'espère qu'elle va adorer sa soirée, parce qu'après elle va en baver.

Quand on rentre dans la salle, encore plus collées que d'habitude, souriante et tous ces trucs indigestes de couples heureux, tout le monde nous regarde l'air très gêné. Potter ne fait même plus attention à Sanchez, il regarde MA Lily en sucre d'un air très amoureux. En effet, Evans est encore plus belle que dans le magasin avec des bijoux et des chaussures appropriées. Black me regarde avec méchanceté, je lui fais mon sourire de pétasse préféré.

Une fois tout le monde dans la salle, Dumbledore monte sur l'estrade, habillé avec une robe orange vif, et réclame l'attention.

-Bonsoir chers élèves ! Pour cette soirée d'Halloween, il y a toute sorte d'alcool.

Y a plein d'exclamations de joie. Chouette, je vais pouvoir me bourrer la gueule toute la soirée.

-Mais … Pour ne pas vous soûlez, il y a un test qui nous permettra d'évaluer le nombre de verres que vous pourrez boire, et quel alcool vous conviens.

Enormément de protestations. Pas grave pour moi, peu importe combien de bouteilles je bois, je ne suis jamais ivre. Petit cadeau que ma mère m'a offert.

-Enfin, pour la musique nous avons … Bizarre Sisters !

Le groupe apparaît sur scène et tout le monde se déchaine. Je vois pas pourquoi, c'est du rock, c'est nul. Ils reconnaissent pas de la vraie musique quand ils en entendent.

-Dis-moi Lily, tu bois ?

-Hein ? Mais … En fait je n'ai jamais essayé.

-Y a un début à tout.

On se dirige vers le bar et on tend notre bras au serveur. Avec un appareil magique, il évalue notre taux de résistance. Evans est pas faite pour l'alcool, elle a droit qu'a 10 Bières au beurre. Le serveur fait une gueule pas possible en voyant mon taux de résistance : j'ai le droit à 30 firewhisky. Evans à l'air choquée.

-Comment ça se fait ? Normalement, avec cinq de ces trucs on se retrouve sous le comptoir !

-Quand ta mère est une soularde professionnelle, forcement elle t'apprend à boire correctement.

Elle se met à rire. On part avec une bouteille à la main et on se met dans un coin, bien proche l'une de l'autre. Evans me parle, mais j'entends une autre conversation.

-Mais c'est pas normal ! Lily ne peux pas être les … les … les …

-Lesbienne ?

-ELLE EST PAS COMME CA !

-Calme-toi James. JE te l'ai dit, Render doit mijoter quelque chose.

-Si ça se trouve, Render est amoureuse de moi, et pour se venger de mon amour si pure pour Lily, elle lui a fait boire un filtre d'amour, et elle me fait croire que Lily est amoureuse d'elle pour me faire souffrir.

-James, tu délires complètement.

L'autre est embarqué dans son propre délire et ses potes. Je me marre. Soudain je remarque un truc. Evans à l'air triste.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je … Faut qu'on parle.

Elle me traîne par la manche en dehors de la grande salle.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-On peut pas continuer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je viens d'entendre Potter dire qu'il m'aimait.

-Quoi ? Tu vas pas me faire le coup du « En fait je l'aime du plus profond de mon cœur. » ?

-Non, non, non, je le déteste, mais pas assez pour lui faire ça. Je pensais que j'étais juste une autre proie sur son tableau de chasse. Mais c'est pas pareil maintenant.

-Mais si tu le détestes, tu dois t'en foutre complètement. En plus tu m'as promis mon petit scandale.

-Oui mais …

Soudain la porte s'ouvre. Je sais pas qui c'est, mais j'en ai marre de cette histoire, mon scandale, j'me le fais maintenant.

J'attrape Lily par la nuque, la colle contre moi, et lui roule sa première pelle, sûrement la meilleure qu'elle aura jamais. Elle est trop surprise pour réagir et se laisse faire. C'est marrant, elle a un goût de cerise.

Je la lâche enfin et regarde ceux qui nous ont « surprises ». J'explose de rire en voyant Potter évanoui sur le sol, Lupin qui essaye de le réanimer, Black qui me lance un regard assassin, et Evans qui se précipite vers lui pour l'aider. J'en peux plus de rire, j'ai mal au ventre.

Evans revient vers moi, elle se tient la tête entre les mains.

-Oh mon Dieu. C'était pas du tout ce qui était sensé ce passer. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est-ce que JE vais faire ?

Sans réfléchir, elle me prend mon firewhisky elle le boit à grande gorgée.

-Fais gaffe ! C'est l'alcool le plus fort de toute la fête !

Trop tard. Lily Evans, Gryfondor sang-de-bourbe, préfet-en-chef … est bourrée.

Elle se met à tituber dans la grande salle, puis cours comme une dingue au milieu de la piste de dance et se met à se balancer de droite à gauche, faut croire qu'elle essaye de danser.

-Evans ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !

-Bah … jehic … danse.

-Non tu danses pas ! Tu te dandines.

-Arrête d'insulter ma danse ! J'aihic … appris ça à Hawaï.

-T'as appris ça d'une bande de mangeur de noix de coco ? Eux aussi ils étaient bourrés ?

-Ta gueule Render !

-Evans, t'es plus dans ton état normal. Normalement, tu fonds en larmes et pars en courant en me disant « Je te hais Carrie Render ! ».

-L'ancienne Lily est aux abonnés absent pour le moment. Moi je suis … Dark Lily !

Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Elle se met à rire comme un méchant de seconde zone, puis saute sur le buffet ! Elle commence à détruire toutes les bouteilles en les écrasant avec ses talons aiguilles, et quand le barman veut l'arrêter, elle les lui enfonce dans la main. Là c'est trop.

-Lupin ! Viens m'aider à la descendre !

-Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que t'es le moins con de ta bande !

Il ne dit rien et se précipite avec moi vers « Dark Lily ».

-NON ! Lâchez-moi bande d'enfoirés !

-Mon Dieu ! J'ai jamais vu Lily comme ça !

-Je suis pas Lily tête de nœud je suis …

-Ouais c'est bon on a compris !

On referme la porte de la grande salle et maintenant, dans le hall il y a :

-un Potter dans les pommes ;

-un Black psychopathe ;

-un Lupin angoissé ;

-un Grow qui court partout en hurlant ;

-une Evans bourrée ;

-et une Render qui est la seule en état de tous les calmés.

Incroyable, on se croirait à la crèche ! Il faut d'abord que je ressuscite l'amoureux transit.

Black lui donne des petites tapes sur les joues pour le réveiller.

-Mais c'est pas comme ça imbécile !

Je l'écarte, mets ma main derrière la tête, et la balance de toutes mes forces contre la joue de Potter. Il se réveille enfin.

-Merde ! Pourquoi ma joue me fait super mal ?

-T'es malade Render !

-Il es réveillé au moins !

-Tu connais pas une manière plus douce ! Regarde ! Y a la trace des tes doigts !

C'est vrai que se joue est devenue fluorescente tellement il est rouge. C'est marrant. Maintenant, Lupin. Il est en train de s'arracher les cheveux tellement il est stressé.

-Lupin ! Bouge pas !

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?

A lui aussi je lui envoie une baffe. Pas du tout forte, encore moins puissante que celle de Black l'autre jour, mais ça le calme tout de suite.

-Peter Grow !

-OUI ??

Sa voix est tellement grinçante !

-Calme-toi ! Arrête de bouger !

Il est trop nul ce mec, j'ai à peine crier qu'il bouge plus, terrorisé. Mais pour Evans …

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour elle ?

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ? demande Potter complètement à l'Ouest.

-Elle a bu du firewhisky.

-QUOI !

-Calme-toi ! Y a pas un moyen pour la dessouler ?

-Il y a une potion de déssoulage dans ma valise. dit Black.

-Va falloir que j'aille avec vous dans le dortoir des Gryfondors ?

Grimace de dégoût de ma part.

-Parce que tu crois que tu vas venir ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais vous laissez avec Evans ? C'est pas que je l'aime bien, mais si jamais il lui arrive un truc, c'est moi qu'on va engueuler. Alors oui, je viens.

Sans un mot de plus, Black prend la rousse sur ses épaules et on se met en route vers la salle commune des Lions.

Soudain, il fait super froid, et un rire glaciale retentit dans le couloir. Plus personne ne bouge, je claque des dents tellement il fait froid.

-C'é … C'était quoi ? demande Grow terrorisé.

-J'en sais rien. répond Lupin.

Tout d'un coup, les bougies s'éteignent, on se retrouve dans le noir le plus complet, sans aucun point de repaire, et beaucoup trop loin de la grande salle pour appeler à l'aide en cas de problèmes.


	10. J'aurai préféré des bonbons

Je suis comme ça

Bonjour le monde ! Ca va Bien ? Moi super !

J'ai un message pour oO Spider Clemti oO :

Je sais que c'est Petter PETTIGROW, mais Carrie elle s'en fout ! Il a pas de charisme, rien, c'est normal qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de son nom.

Merde ! M'accuser d'oublier le nom des personnages ! TT Je suis bléssée et super triste. Pauvre de moi.

Mais bon, voici un autre chapitre, et merci pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisirs.

BONNE LECTURE !

Grow se met à hurler et à courir partout. Il fait de plus en plus froid et les voix se font de plus en plus fortes.

-Faut pas rester ici ! cri Black, comme un héro de film.

Mais pour l'instant, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'être chiante, je me mets à courir.

-Y a une salle de classe pas là !

On entre tous et Lupin ferme la porte avec un sort. Ici il n'y a toujours pas de lumière, mais les voix ne sont pas là et il fait plus chaud.

-C'est quoi ce délire ?

-Je sais pas. Mais pour l'instant on est en sécurité.

Y a l'autre gros qui hurle toujours.

-Mais la ferme !

-Parle pas comme ça à Peter, Render !

-Je lui parle comme je veux ! Il a qu'à fermer sa gueule !

-Mais c'est toi qui fais le plus de bruit !

-C'est ta faute ! Tu me provoques !

-STOP !

C'est la première fois que je vois Lupin crier, et ça fait peur. On aurait dit un aboiement ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

-Se battre ne résoudra rien, pour l'instant nous devons nous entraider, et faire preuve d'intelligence pour comprendre ce qui se passe.

-Ton discours sur l'entraide tu te le gardes.

Il a l'air blessé mais je m'en fou, je suis énervée.

Ca doit faire un quart d'heure qu'on est à l'intérieur, il ne se passe toujours rien. Je ai ma claque.

-Bon, moi je sors.

-Mais t'es malade ! Avec ces trucs dehors ?

-Tais-toi Potter. Qui ne tentes rien n'a rien.

-J'ai honte de l'admettre, mais Render a raison.

J'ai louper de peu la crise cardiaque. Black … Sirius Black, a dit que j'avais raison.

-Patmol ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend !

-Ouais Dumou, tu préférerais crever que dire que j'ai raison.

-Sauf que dans ce cas présent, Remus l'a dit, si on ne coopère pas, on va jamais en voir le bout. En plus, imagine que tu t'en sors, tu dirais pas aux autres qu'on est coincés, nous.

-T'as pas tort Black. Tu as finalement quelque chose dans l'orifice qui te sert de tête, pas grand-chose, mais quelque chose.

Il se précipite sur moi, mais j'ouvre la porte et il tombe dans le couloir.

-NOOOOONNNNN !!SIIRIIUUSS !!

On se croirait dans un mauvais film d'amour. Je suis sûre que si j'ouvre la porte, il trouvera Black allongé dans une mare de sang, il le prendrait dans ses bras et lui dirait « Nooooon ! Ne meurs pas ! Je t'aime !! »

Mais bon, c'est la triste réalité, Black est en fait étalé sur le sol, dans toute sa grâce, et en parfaite santé, malheureusement.

-Apparemment ça c'est calmé. On peut sortir.

Maintenant, on avance tous très prudemment dans les couloirs. Mais je suis pas à l'aise, j'ai l'impression d'être suivie. Faut en être sûr.

-Bon, apparemment y a plus aucun danger, j'vous laisse.

-Quoi ? Tu vas partir comme ça nous laisser tous seuls ?

-Bah quoi Potter ? T'as peur ? Il faut que Tata Carrie soit toujours là ?

-Ta gueule Render. Je … euh … m'inquiètes pour toi.

-Ouais c'est ça. Alors laisse ta précieuse Lily à Lupin et viens avec moi me protéger, mon chou.

Il fait une grimace de dégoût et continue son chemin. Black me regarde et me fait un signe de la tête ; lui aussi à compris qu'on était suivi.

Je prends un autre couloir, me cache derrière une armure, et attends. J'vais raison, y a bien quelqu'un qui nous suit. Eh ! Il tourne là où j'ai pris ! C'est moi qu'on suit ? C'est sûrement parce que j'ai l'air d'une proie facile.

Je lui saute dessus et lui attrape le cou. Eurk ! C'est tout gras ! Mais c'est Rogue !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Revenez ! C'est que Rogue !

-Que Rogue ?

Il a l'air blessé, n'importe quoi. Les autres arrivent.

-Servilus, est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe ?

-Non. J'étais à la fête quand tout à coup il a fait tout noir. Il faisait froid et on entendait des voix bizarres. Je me suis enfermé dans un placard à balais et attendu. Ensuite, j'ai entendu la voix de C … Render et de Black qui se chamaillaient.

-Pourquoi tu nous as suivi ai lieu de venir à nous ?

-Parce que vous m'auriez dit de dégager.

Simple, mais vrai. Mais au moins, on sait qu'on est pas les seuls dans la galère.

Je devrais écrire un livre sur « Les aventures des paumés du château ensorcelé. » On est tous collés les uns aux autres et on marche très prudemment.

Soudain, il fait une nouvelle fois très froid et les voix reviennent.

-Ca recommence ! Faut pas rester là.

On se remet à courir. Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, je peux des formes bizarres qui flottent dans les airs. Il y ne a une qui est pleine de tâches. Du … sang ?

Je me mets à courir de plus en plus vite, lorsque j'entends un rire moqueur.

Oh les enfoirés ! Je m'arrête, laissant les autres courir comme des malades.

-Render ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Y a rien à craindre !

-De quoi tu parles !

-C'est les fantômes ! De Poudlard !

-Quoi ?

Maintenant que j'ai compris leur petit jeu, les fantômes s'arrêtent et se mettent à rire. S'ils étaient pas morts, je les étrangleraient. Je me dirige vers le baron sanglant.

-C'est quoi ce délire !

-Calmez-vous jeune fille, et je vous prierai de ne point me parler sur ce ton.

-C'est Halloween ma chère. me dit Nick casi-sans-tête. Et pour l'occasion, Dumbledore nous a demander de faire ce petit numéro dans la grande salle et dans tout le château pour les élèves.

-Et à quoi ça sert !

-Euh … A rien, mais c'est drôle dit Dumbledore.

-Et il est où lui ?!

-Euh … Toujours dans la grande salle.

Pas un mot de plus. Je cours à la grande salle. Les autres, qui ont peur pour la vie de leur directeur, me suivent.

JE suis tellement en colère que je défonce la porte. Dumbledore à du sentir le danger, parce qu'il se cache derrière Hagrid.

-Je vous l'avais dit Albus qu'elle serait celle qui serrait la plus en colère.

-S'il vous plait Minerva, aidez moi.

-Ah on, vous vous êtes mis dans ce pétrin, à vous de vous en sortir. Venez Hagrid.

Elle et le géant s'écarte, Dumbledore est seul et sans défense. Aussitôt, je me jette sur lui avec la fermer intention de le tuer, mais il commence à courir partout dans la grande salle.

Voilà le tableau : une grosse tâche orange cours partout avec un truc noir qui a des envies meurtrières collé aux basques.

On a tourné en rond pendant à peu près une demi-heure, mais ensuite, le groupe de musique est parti. Mais j'entends très bien Dumbledore qui marmonne :

-Attendez voir ce que je vous prépare pour la St-Valentin.

Mon regard est tellement noir et glaciale que même le plus grand sorcier du monde part en courant dans son lit.


	11. Je hais les sorties

Je suis comme ça

Bonjour le monde ! Ca va ? Je vous ai pas trop fais attendre ? Si ? Je m'en doutais ...

Pour me faire pardonner, je poste plein de chapitres (j'ai rien d'autre à faire --) !

BONNE LECTURE !!

**Je hais les sorties**

Aujourd'hui va être une journée parfaite. C'est le week-end, je peux rester dans mon lit autant que je veux, j'aurai juste à me lever pour aller à ma colle, et peut-être aller manger si je meurs de faim. Rogue risque pas de venir me déranger, j'ai pas le colle.

Mais alors pourquoi quelqu'un est-il en train d me secouer l'épaule pour me faire lever ? On va pas me aire le coup à chaque week-end quand même ?

Je vais pas faire la même connerie que j'avais faites avec Rogue. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je marmonne :

-Qui c'est ? Vous voulez quoi ? Foutez-moi la paix, je dors.

-Allez Carrie, aujourd'hui nous avons une sortie.

C'est à qui cette voix ?

-Qui que ce soit, passe-moi mes lunettes, je vois rien.

Je tends une main et je mets mes verres quand ils atterrissent sans ma main.

Vision d'horreur ! Derner, un sourire niais sur le visage, est avec moi dans le dortoir, et je suis, soit dit en passant, à poil !

-Professeur ! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous demanderai de foutre le camp de mon dortoir !

-Excuse-moi, je voulais juste dire qu'aujourd'hui il y a la sortie, et que tu dois descendre maintenant.

-OK ! Tout ce que vous voulez, mais fichez le camp. Je suis toute nue !

Mauvaise idée. C'est un pervers se type ! Il est en train de se faire des films ! Contrôlez vos pulsions, bon sang ! Heureusement, il s'en va, mais il s'attarde dans la pièce. Prend ton temps surtout ! Il sort enfin.

J'avais complètement oublié cette sortie dans la forêt interdite ! A peine trois semaines après Halloween ils nous font un autre plan. Oui, notre cher directeur (encore ce taré) à eut la bonne idée d'organiser une journée dans la forêt interdite pour étudier la flore et la faune. Il veut juste nous voir galérer, c'est un sadique ce vieux.

Comme on va dans la forêt, je suis obligée de mettre un pantalon. J'aime pas ça, c'est trop serré, je suis mal dedans. Et en plus je dois me farcir : Derner, les Maraudeurs, la vieille chouette, et le vieux fou.

Quelqu'un me tend un sandwich et je lui arrache des mains. Maintenant, tout le monde à compris que j'étais de très, très, très mauvaise humeur. Soudain, un tache rose arrive et saute partout. En regardant bien, j'arrive à reconnaître à Dumbledore avec un survêtement rose bonbon.

-Bonjour les jeunes ! Aujourd'hui c'est la sortie dans la forêt interdite. Etes-vous motiver ?

Aucunes réponses, il a l'air triste.

-Pas grave, je vais vous motiver, moi. Vous êtes prêts Minerva, Henry ?

Les deux autres hochent la tête. McGo à pas l'air contente d'aller dans la forêt un week-end. Pour une fois, je vous comprends.

-Allez les jeunes ! crie Dumbledore.

Il se met à courir à toute allure vers la forêt. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il est infatigable, il fait un jogging comme ça tout le temps, et comme il en a marre d'être tout seul, il organise cette sortie en guise d'excuse. Il peut rêver, je cours jamais, sauf si c'est pour tuer quelqu'un. Tout le monde est du même avis, personne ne cours, on marche tranquillement vers la forêt. La tâche rose a disparue entre les arbres, on va surement pas le revoir avant longtemps.

Ca fait des heures qu'on marche, mais on s'arrête de temps en temps pour que Derner nous explique qu'elle est cette plante, ou celle-là, bref, on s'emmerde à mort. Dumbledore à disparu, je sais pas du tout où il est.

-C'est l'heure de la pause déjeuner, manger vos sandwichs et après on repart.

Quoi ?! Moi je pensais qu'après on rentrait. C'est bon, j'en ai ras le bol. Les deux profs sont occupés, je sors discrètement du groupe et pars en direction du château. On va pas m'obliger à rester avec eux, au pire j'aurai un mois de colle en plus, c'est pas grave, ça me fait passer le temps.

Je suis la fille la plus stupide de cette terre, galaxie, univers, je sais pas ce qu'il y a après, je suis pas astrologue, mais y a pas pire. Je sais même pas où je suis, où est le château, je sais pas où sont les autres, et j'ai l'impression d'être suivie.

De toute façon si je crèves tout le monde s'en ficherait, ils seraient tous contents, ma mère elle est trop bourrée et droguée pour s'en rendre compte, y a que Derner qui se trouverait alors un autre sujet de fantasme, mon admirateur secret peut-être … mais bon.

Soudain, il y a un frémissement dans les arbres. Alors qu'est-ce qui va causer ma mort ? Une goule ? Un vampire ? Une autre bête bien dégueu ?

Oh mon Dieu. C'est un centaure. Il n'est pas très grand, c'est surement un « adolescent centaure », il a des cheveux attellements blonds qu'ils virent vers le blanc, des yeux bleus. Normalement, ces bestioles sont pacifiques, je dis bien normalement.

-Euh … Bonsoir ?

-Tu es une humaine ?

-Oui. Je me suis perdue dans la forêt, tu peux me dire quel chemin je dois prendre pour retourner au château ?

-Tu es au beau milieu de la forêt, cela prendrait toute la nuit pour retourner d'où tu viens. La forêt n'est pas sûre la nuit.

-Quoi ?! Mais je vais pas rester là !

-Je peux t'emmener dans un endroit où tu seras en sureté jusqu' à demain matin.

-Ca te gênes pas ?

-Non, tu me tiendras compagnie.

-Ah parce qu'en plus tu vas rester avec moi ?

-Je n'aime pas être tout seul.

-T'as pas un papa centaure ou un truc dans le genre ?

-J' ai « fugué », comme vous dites.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux devenir un homme à part entière.

-On dirait le remake de la petite sirène.

-La quoi ?

-Laisse tomber. Aller, emmène-moi là-bas.

On se met à marcher. Le « garçon » est très paisible, il fait que regarder le ciel. Il veut devenir humain, et en plus c'est un fan des extra-terrestres. Cool.

-Moi c'est Carrie. Et toi ?

-Firenze.

-Sympa. Pourquoi tu as fugué, vous avez pas le droit d'avoir envie d'être un humain vous ?

J'ai vraiment des drôles de conversations.

-Non, les centaures haïssent les humains en générale. Mais pas moi, je vous trouve très gentils et moins triviales. Hum ? On voit bien Vénus ce soir.

-De quoi ?

-Vénus. Une jolie planète. Nous sommes arrivés.

L'endroit est un immense arbre avec un gros trou dans le tronc, on pourrait facilement y loger deux chevaux. Firenze s'agenouille dans la crevasse et je m'assois à ses côtés. L'arbre est creux et on voit parfaitement le ciel. C'est magnifique, toutes ces étoiles.

-Hum ? On voit bien Vénus ce soir.

-Tu l'as déjà dit. Mais où est-ce qu'elle est ?

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-L'astrologie c'est pas trop mon truc.

-Regarde, là c'est Vénus.

-Ce truc jaune/rouge là.

-Oui.

-Et ça là, c'est quoi ?

-C'est une étoile.

-Oui d'accord, je sais, mais c'est quoi son nom ?

-Elle n'en à pas. On ne peut pas nommer toutes les étoiles, il y en à trop.

-C'est nul. Pour une fois que je m'intéresse à un truc, ça à pas de nom ? On va lui en donner un.

-Vraiment ?

Je réfléchis intensément pour un nom.

-On va l'appeler … Firenze.

-Tu donnes mon nom à une étoile ?

-Il est super beau ton nom moi je trouve. Et celle-là ?

-C'est Carrie.

-Vraiment ?

-Non, je viens de lui donner.

-On a l'air de deux gosses. C'est pitoyable.

Je me mets à rire et m'allonge, la tête sur son flanc. On a continué à donner des noms stupides aux étoiles pendant un bout de temps, puis je me suis endormie.

-C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

-Tu m'as posé la question il y a cinq minutes, donc dans deux heures et quarante-cinq minutes.

-Comment ça se fait que je sois allé si loin dans la forêt ?

-L'humain est une créature fascinante et improbable.

-Parle pas comme si j'étais pas là.

Il rit, enfin il hennit. J'aime bien Firenze, il est pas comme les gens de l'école, lui il est vraiment intelligent, il parle pas pour rien dire. Et puis lui, il a vraiment une ambition, un rêve. C'est pas : « Ouais, je serai la star number 1 du monde sorcier. », ou ce genre de connerie.

-J'ai mal aux pieds !

-Arrête de te plaindre, c'est de ta faute si tu es perdue.

-Tu peux pas montrer un peu plus de compassion ?

-Je …

Soudain, il s'arrête.

-Qu' …

-Chut.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Il doit y avoir quelque chose entre les arbres. Soudain, un truc rose jaillit. Firenze se cabre et le truc rose atterrit à trois mètres. Il va reprendre la charge quand …

-Stupéfixe !

Il ne bouge plus. J'hallucine ! C'est Evans, Potter, Lupin ; Black, Rogue, McGonagall, et le truc rose de toute à l'heure c'est Dumbledore qui porte encore son stupide survêtement. Evans se jette sur moi et me prend dans ses bras.

-On a eut su peur ! Où tu étais ?

-En vacance. Libère Firenze tout de suite.

Elle m'obéit et je m'approche du centaure.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, vraiment fascinant.

-De quoi tu parles encore ?

-Vous utilisez des jets d'énergie qui peuvent paralyser. L'humain est un être incroyable.

-C'est toi qui est pas croyable.

-Agis pas comme si on n'était pas là Render !

-Ta gueule Black ! Et puis qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous ici ?

-Vous devriez être redevable Miss Render. Nous avons pris les meilleurs élèves de septième année pour venir vous cherchez. Où étiez-vous passer ?

-JE rentrai à la maison, mais je me suis perdue.

-Vous êtes totalement inconsciente ! Si vous n'étiez pas tomber sur ce centaure …

-Firenze.

-Hein ?

-Il s'appelle Firenze.

-Bref, si vous n'étiez pas tomber sur lui, vous seriez morte !

-Calmez-vous Minerva, maintenant il n'y a plus de danger. Miss Render, vous devez comprendre la gravité de votre geste. En punition, vous aurez des heures de colle.

-Pas grave, j'en ai tellement que je les comptes plus.

-Vous devrez faire du jogging avec moi tous les week-ends.

-Quoi !

Après avoir pourchasser Dumbledore pendant une demi-heure, je promettais à Firenze de revenir le voir, et je partais avec les autres pour le château.

Quand je suis rentré dans la grande salle, à ma grande surprise, beaucoup de personnes semblaient heureuses, et Kévin s'est jeté sur moi.

-Carrie ! C'est super dangereux ce que t'as fait ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! J'avais super peur pour toi !

Le Poufsoufle se met à pleurer sur mon tee-shirt.

-Calme-toi Kévin. C'est bon je suis revenue, y a plus de danger.

Il veut pas me lâcher.

-Mais arrêtes ! Tu mets de la morve sur moi !

C'est quand même bon de rentrer à la maison.


	12. Une grosse erreur

Je suis comme ça

**Une grosse erreur**

Ha, ha, ha, ha ! VACANCES ! Et vacances lit, lit, lit, lit …

Hi, hi, hi, hi. Et en plus, comme c'est les vacances de Noël, y a personne à Poudlard, je serai toute seule, et si Dumbledore me fait un sale coup, je détruis son survêtement rose. HA, HA, HA, HA !! Et pour ce Noël, comme personne ne va rien m'offrir, moi je me fais un super cadeau, un pyjama ! Un qui a plein de boutons et qui laisse pas voir une parcelle de peau. Niark, Niark, Niark. Fini les petits pervers qui viennent me mater le matin.

C'est donc d'extrêmement bonne humeur que je descends à la grande salle pour mon petit-déjeuner.

Wo, wo, wo, wo … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste un élève ? Tous les ans je suis toute seule, à part un ou deux élèves, mais cette année y en a un de plus. Il ressemble étrangement à Black, c'est pas normal. Si on regarde bien … Noooooooonnnnnnnn !! C'EST Black ! Mes rêves de paix et de sérénité s'envolent ! Dumbledore me fait un grand geste de la main et tapote le siège à côté de lui pour me dire de m'assoir. Tu rêves pépé.

Je m'assois le plus loin possible de toute la population, mais il a pas l'air d'accord. Il lève sa baguette … et je m'envole !

-Ah non ! Ca va pas déjà commencer ! Posez-moi tout de suite, je refuse de manger avec vous.

-Mais voyons Miss Render, c'est Noël ! Il faut profiter de vos amis.

-Mais j'ai pas d'amis !

-Je suis pas un ami moi ? me demande le Directeur avec des yeux de cocker.

-Euh non, vous êtes mon Directeur.

Il prend une pose exagérément tragique.

-Je suis blessé Miss Render. Je pensais que nous avions dépassé ce stade.

-Non mais ça va pas ?

-Albus, laissez Miss Render tranquille. Excusez-le Miss, c'est comme ça à chaque Noël.

-Je sais, ça fait sept ans que j'en fais les frais.

-Vous pensez pouvoir supporter une année de plus ?

-On verra.

Black à l'air surprit de tant de familiarité. Il me lance un regard interrogateur. Je soupir.

-A tous les Noël, Dumbledore pète un câble, plus que d'habitude je veux dire, et il me colle tout le temps.

-Vraiment ?

McGo et moi on soupire. Ca doit bien être la seule période de l'année où on s'engueule pas toutes les deux.

Je suis toute seule sous mon arbre, un nouveau livre à la main. C'est bien, il y a personne, je suis tranquille. Soudain, quelqu'un arrache mon livre des mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Black ?

-Pourquoi tu restes ici tous les ans ?

-Et toi, pourquoi tu restes ici cette année ?

-Ca te regarde pas.

-Et bien ça ne te regarde pas non-plus.

Je lui arrache mon bouquin et reprends ma lecture. Il s'assoit à côté de moi. Si tu crois que je vais devenir copine avec toi parce qu'on est tout seul tu rêves éveillé.

-Si je te le dit, tu me diras ?

Je réponds pas.

-Personne ne veux de moi à la maison. Ils disent que j'ai déshonoré la famille en trainant avec des copains des moldus, ce genre de conneries. Et je pouvais partir avec James cette année. Maintenant dis-moi.

-J'ai jamais dis que je te le dirai, c'est toi qui déballes ta vie privée à tout le monde.

-T'es pas correcte. Dis-le moi.

-Mais j'ai rien à te dire.

Je me lève et m'en vais.

-Tu finiras bien par me le dire Render. Je vais te coller.

-Tu peux compter sur moi pour rien te dire.

Il est soûlant ! Il me colle depuis maintenant cinq jours ! Cinq jours que je peux pas faire un pas sans entendre : « Tu vas finir par me le dire ? ». Il peur même pas me laisser faire mes devoirs tranquille. Faus absolument que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser de lui.

-Bonjour Mis Render !

-Argh !

C'est Dumbledore. Et maintenant lui ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fais à tous ? Il s'assoit et jette un coup d'œil à mes devoirs.

-Métamorphose. Vous savez, je suis très bon en métamorphose, vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Non, et de toute façon vous me demanderiez un truc en échange.

-C'est donnant-donnant Miss.

J'ai une idée !

-Monsieur, si vous me débarrassez de Black, je promets de vous offrir un poster grandeur nature de McGonagall en sous-vêtements.

Gagné ! Il y a une petite lueur dans ses yeux, je sais qu'il va accepter. Tous mes professeurs sont des pervers, c'est incroyable.

-C'est très mal Miss Render, très mal. Mais d'accord. Si Monsieur Black vous laisse tranquille, vous m'offrez ce poster.

-Marché conclu.

On se sert la main. Maintenant, faut que je parle à la vieille.

-HORS DE QUESTION !!

-S'il vous plaît Madame.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire un tel marché ?

-C'est Noël, et à cette période de l'année y a pas de limites, vous connaissez les règles.

Elle soupire.

-En échange, je veux que vous m'offrez l'encyclopédie de magie.

-Quoi ?! Mais y a au moins 250 volumes !

-Je sais. Mais vous n'aurez pas cette photo sinon.

-Je gardais de l'argent pour m'offrir un pyjama !

-Tant pis pour vous.

Elle s'en va. J'y crois pas, je me fais vraiment arnaquer à chaque fois.

Bon, avec toutes mes économies je peux acheter … 3 volumes. Mais c'est quoi cette encyclopédie ?! Je pourrais les voler. Nan, trop dangereux. Emprunter de l'argent serai plus plausible, mais à qui ? Y a qu'une seule personne qui à autant d'agent, mais alors tout ce que j'ai fait ça sert à rien ! Tant pis, je refuse de demander de l'argent à Black.

-Non, Miss Render. Vous m'avez dis si Black vous laissait tranquille, j'aurai ce poster. Il ne vous embête plus à ce que je sache, donc vous devez remplir votre part du contrat.

Dumbledore à l'air très déterminé. En même temps il a raison, ce serait pas équitable. C'est donc avec des idées suicidaires que je quitte le bureau du Directeur et me dirige vers la grande salle.

-Black !

-Quoi ? Faut pas que je te parle.

-J'ai besoin de … ai … ai … aid …

-Oui ? Oui ? De mon …

Il sait ce que je veux, et il savoure sa victoire.

-J'ai besoin de … ton aide.

-Quoi ? Render, Carrie Render, a besoin de mon aide ? Incroyable. Et de quoi as-tu besoin ?

-250 galions.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est énorme ! Et pourquoi ?

-J'ai promis à McGo de lui offrir l'encyclopédie de la magie.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?

-J'en sais rien. Bon tu me les donnes ou pas ?

-Seulement si tu me dis pourquoi tu rentre jamais chez toi.

-Non Black, jamais. N'importe quoi, mais ça c'est ma vie privée, tu n'as aucunement le droit de demander ça.

-Tu veux tes galions ?

-Oui, mais demande moi autre chose.

-Non, je veux savoir.

-Je t'ai dis non.

-Et moi je te dis oui.

-Bon tu veux savoir ? Très bien. Si je reste ici, c'est parce que ma mère elle est trop bourrée et droguée pour se rendre compte que c'est Noël, elle oublie parfois qu'elle à une fille. Que j'aille là-bas, chez moi, ça servirai à rein, parce qu'alors tout ce qu'elle ferait, c'est de se plaindre que sa fille est moche, conne, ne sert à rien, alors que sans moi, elle serai déjà dans une poubelle. C'est bon, tu as ta réponse ? Alors donne-moi ces foutues pièces, et vite, parce que j'ai rarement été aussi en colère contre toi.

Il comprend maintenant qu'il aurait pas du insister. Sans un mot, il me fait signe de le suivre et on se dirige vers le portrait de la grosse en rose. Une fois dans son dortoir, il fouille dans une bourse et me donne la somme dont j'ai besoin.

-Excuse-moi, je savais pas que …

-C'est bon, de toute façon t'y peux rien, t'es né comme ça.

Il répond pas, il doit se sentir mal. J'espère en tout cas.

Quelques jours avant Noël, je reçois le poster de McGonagall (qui m'a donné envie de gerber.), j'ai acheté sa foutue encyclopédie. Black se sent encore mal pour son coup de l'autre jour. Tant mieux. Qu'elle n'est pas a surprise quand au pied du sapin de Serpentard il y a un paquet avec marqué : « Excuse-moi ». Je l'ouvre, c'est un pyjama. Un tout simple, blanc, avec des manches qui s'arrêtent aux poignets, des jambes aux chevilles, et un col.

Quand j'arrive dans la grande salle, Black me lance un regard interrogateur. Je hoche la tête, je lui pardonne.

Alors là : il me fait un sourire radieux, il a l'air soulagé. OH MON DIEU !! Il est super beau ! Moi aussi, je peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ce type beau à tomber pas terre. Je lui adresse un sourire qui doit ressembler à une grimace et va m'asseoir. Faut que je me soigne.


	13. La secte des blondasses

Je suis comme ça

**La secte des blondasses**

Hélas, les vacances sont finies, et tout le monde est revenu. La rumeur a vite été lancée : Render et Black sont restés tous les deux dans le château, et Black a fait un cadeau à Render !

Depuis j'ai une horde de folles furieuses qui veulent me tuer. Et parmi elles : Samantha Korner.

Comme le pari était que Black sorte avec jusqu'au nouvel an, il l'a plaquée dès qu'elle est rentrée de vacances. Et depuis cette débile pense que j'ai fais boire un philtre d'amour ou truc du genre à Black. J'ai la vague impression d'être suivie et ça me gêne. Mais bon, cette fille va rien me faire, elle est juste capable de compter le nombre de chaussures qu'elle a. Vraiment, pas de danger.

Rah … Journée de dingue. Après avoir bossé pendant des heures à la bibli, je peux enfin aller dormir. Je tourne à l'angle du couloir, mais y a un mur qui me bloque le chemin. Bizarre, je prends toujours ce chemin d'habitude. Ah ! Si on regarde bien, c'est en fait Korner et d'autres filles qui me barrent le passage. Elles ont l'air très mécontentes.

-Euh ... Faut que je passe.

-Oh non tu passeras pas Render. A cause de toi, mon amour si parfait avec Siri est rompu.

-Qui ça ?

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile.

-Black ? Parce que t'appelais ça le parfait amour ? T'étais la seule à pas voir les grimaces de dégoût qu'il faisait quand tu t'approchais de lui.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Pendant les vacances tu as du lui faire boire quelque chose, et maintenant il est ensorcelé.

La blondasse se met à sangloter. Si j'étais pas aussi lessivée je enverrai une petite remarque sanglante, mais j'ai autre chose à faire : marcher jusqu'à mon lit.

-C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai sommeil et j'ai pas le temps pour vos conneries de petites filles qui croient encore au prince charmant.

-Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça.

Soudain, elles se jettent toutes sur moi.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Lâchez-moi !

J'essaye de me débattre mais elles sont bien trop nombreuses. Je ressens une très vive douleur à l'arrière du crâne et c'est le néant.

Argh ! Ma tête ! Bon sang, elles ont pris quoi pour m'assommer ? Je sais pas où je suis, mais y a pas trop de lumière. J'essaye de parler mais un morceau de tissu m'entrave la langue. Elles sont trop connes ces filles, elles l'ont pas assez serrés, il suffit que je bouge un peu la bouche et le tissus tombe.

-Yo, y a quelqu'un ?

-Render ?

-Black ?

En me tournant, je peux voir Black ficelé à un lit. Vision d'horreur ! Il porte qu'un boxer. Eurk ! Bon, je vais être sincère, il est beau comme un dieu (mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?!).

-Toi aussi elles t'ont assommés ?

-Qui elles ?

-Ton ancienne petite copine et ses stupides amies.

-Ah. Mon jus de citrouille avait un drôle de goût, alors ça doit être ça.

-Elles pensent que je t'ai filé un philtre d'amour.

-Quoi ?! Mais elles sont barges !

-C'est-ce que je leur ai dis.

Il pousse un soupir à fendre les pierres. Soudain une porte s'ouvre et un flot aveuglant de lumière m'éblouit. A contre-jour on peut voir Korner qui porte une drôle de toge de … cérémonie ?

-C'est l'heure de ton jugement, Carrie Render.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais bon sang ?!

-A part emmerder le monde entier ? Pas grand-chose. me dit Black.

-C'est pas le moment !

D'autres filles qui portent le même costume arrivent et nous emmènes moi et Black.

Je sais pas où on est, mais c'est super flippant. Il fait tout noir et le peut de lumière vient de deux ou trois bougies, des tentures rouges sombres pendant aux murs, et au centre de la pièce il y a une sorte de réchaud.

-C'est l'heure de ta délivrance Siri.

Elle prend un couteau et s'approche de nous. Black et moi on se met à hurler, mais elle ne fait que couper les liens du Gryfondor et de lui tendre l'arme. Je soupir de soulagement.

-Maintenant mon Siri, il faut tuer cette horreur.

-Eh ! Sois polie s'il te plaît.

-La ferme Render ! Aujourd'hui est le jour où Poudlard sera délivré de toi, et par la même occasion, le jour où Siri et moi allons retrouver notre amour parfait.

La situation est tellement stupide que Black et moi on éclate de rire. Imaginez : Korner, la Poufsoufle blonde et moche, habillée avec une robe de cérémonie et des talons aiguilles, prophétisant l'amour le plus stupide de l'univers. J'ai mal au ventre tellement je ris, et Black est pareil. Soudain, Korner me gifle.

-Silence ! Etre infâme ! Siri, pour rompre le sort, tu dois transpercer son cœur.

-Non.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vais me salir, voyons. Mais t'es vraiment conne ou tu le fais exprès ? Je pourrai jamais être amoureux de … ça.

-Sois poli toi aussi Black.

-Ta gueule Render. Je fais ça pour sauver ta vie. me chuchote-t-il.

Je marmonne un truc incompréhensible.

-Mais alors … Ca veut dire que tu m'aimes toujours ? tente Korner pleine d'espoir.

-Hein ? Non, non, non. T'es comme Render, un peu plus jolie je te l'accorde, mais t'es encore plus conne.

Korner à l'air au bord du suicide. Elle reprend le couteau des mains de Black et le contemple un instant.

-Puisque c'est ainsi, Siri, nous allons nous unir dans la mort.

Black pousse un cri d'horreur quand la Poufsoufle s'avance vers lui, le couteau à la main, les yeux énormes et un filet de bave qui coule de sa bouche. C'est vraiment trop marrant.

-Render ! Aide-moi !

-Pourquoi ? Le monde pourrait être enfin débarrassé de toi.

-C'est pas drôle !

-De toute façon je peux pas, je suis attachée.

-Je sais pas moi, dis un truc bizarre !

-Ca m'apporterait quoi ?

-Euh … Je te ferai tes devoirs pendant une semaine !

-Ca va pas la tête ? Au moins trois mois.

-Quoi ? Je veux bien pour un.

-Deux. C'est ma dernière offre.

-OK ! OK ! Maintenant fais quelque chose.

-Eh Korner !

-Que veux-tu, être infâme indigne de vivre ?

-Tu savais que Black il était gai ?

Elle lâche son couteau, ouvre la bouche, et Black à faillit s'étrangler.

-Quoi ? Siri … Tu …

-Mais non ! C'est n'importe quoi !

-Non, non, j'te jure. A ton avis Korner, pourquoi il est tout le temps avec Potter ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont si proches ?

Vu la tête de la blondasse, elle vient de voir des images incroyables. C'est trop marrant. Black se jette sur moi et essaye de m'étrangler, mais soudain il y a beaucoup de lumière.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Je reconnais la voix : c'est Evans. Maintenant je reconnais l'endroit où on est : c'est le dortoir des Gryfondors ! Ces filles doivent vraiment être complètement stupides.

Finalement, tout a bien fini : Korner et les autres se sont faites punies, Black et Potter sont gais, Black est obligé de faire mes devoirs pendant deux mois, et je peux enfin aller dormir.


	14. Des visiteurs venus d'ailleurs

Bijour !

Si vous avez trouvé mon précédent chapitre éxagéré, c'est parce que c'était fait exprès

Maintenant je m'excuse d'être si longue à poster, mais je ne le cache pas, je suis une grosse feignasse, donc ...

Bonne lecture !

**Des visiteurs venus d'ailleurs … **

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc tous les week-ends on doit venir me sortir de mes couvertures ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire au monde ? Ok, j'avoue que je suis sûrement la personne la plus désagréable dans ce bas monde et que maintenant tous les Gryfondors veulent me tuer, mais à part ça ? Je tends une main et reçois mes lunettes dans ma paume. C'est Evans.

-Que me vaut cette visite jolie rousse ?

-Me dis pas que t'as oublié.

-De quoi ?

-Aujourd'hui ils arrivent.

-Qui arrivent ? Me dis pas le pape ou je serais de très mauvaise humeur.

-Mais enfin ! Ca doit faire au moins une semaine que tout le monde en parle ! Une école d'Amérique vient visiter Poudlard pour deux trois jours !

-Et tu me réveilles pour ça ?

-Et bien … OUI ! Lève-toi immédiatement et habille-toi, ou je te fous à poil comme la dernière fois !

-OK ! OK ! J'arrive dans dix minutes.

Elle descend et moi je vais m'habiller.

Alors quand je descends dans le parc, j'ai une de ces têtes. Evans me lance un regard furieux.

-Tu pourrais au moins paraître agréable.

-Ils vont rester deux jours et après je les reverrai plus jamais, y a pas de raisons.

Elle allait encore m'engueuler quand un bus jaune atterrit sur la pelouse. Les élèves qui en sortent ont tous l'air … parfaitement stupides, pour changer un peu. Le directeur est un vieux en costard jaune à rayures noirs ; il colle super bien avec Dumbledore qui porte une robe bleu électrique. Soudains, il se passe un truc bizarre. Les deux vieux se mettent à faire une danse où ils montent les genoux et balancent leurs fesses dans tous les sens, puis ils font un jeu de moulinets avec leurs bras. Tout le monde se marre, il n'y a que McGo et moi qui nous prenons la tête dans les mains, désespérées.

-Eh bah mon vieux Dumby ! Ca fait super plaisir de te voir !

-A moi aussi Johny !

« Dumby » se tourne vers les Américains.

-Bienvenue. Bienvenue à Poudlard ! J'espère que vous vous plairez pendant cette courte période ; et vous, mes chers élèves, j'espère que vous serez agréables !

Je peux pas m'en empêcher, j'explose de rire. Je crois que je manque de sommeil.

-Ca vaut pour vous aussi Miss Render !

Je lui lance un sourire qui veut dire : « C'es ça, compte là-dessus. ».

Je suis tranquillement assise dans mon coin préféré, c'est-à-dire sous l'arbre près du lac avec mon livre, quand une ombre viens me cacher le soleil hivernale. J'ai pas envie de lever les yeux, mais sinon je peux pas lire. Je pourrai aussi me déplacer, mais alors l'intrus reviendrait se mettre devant moi. Pas le choix. C'est un mec qui est arrivé ce matin, et il me rappelle beaucoup Black. Il est très beau et il à l'air très orgueilleux, il me fait un sourire de requin. J'entends des rires, ça veut dire que les Maraudeurs sont là, et qu'ils ont hâtes de vois cette tête brulée se faire jetée. Pour une fois les gars, je vais vous faire plaisir.

-Peut-être que dans votre pays vous avez des problèmes de vue, mais je te signale que t'es pas invisible et que tu me gâches la lumière, donc bouge de là, s'il te plaît.

Il se met à rire. Ah parce qu'en plus c'est le clone morale de Derner ? Super.

-Je suis Brandon Gelher.

-Super intéressant, tu sais que quand tu seras parti je me souviendrai même plus de ton passage éclair ?

-Impossible, toutes les filles avec lesquels j'ai parlé ne m'on pas oubliées.

-Et bah faut un début à tout.

-Tu veux bien me dire ton nom ?

-Non.

Ah ! Ah ! Voilà le coup auquel il s'attendait pas. Il ouvre la bouche comme un poisson et j'émets un petit rire, referme mon bouquin et le laisse tout seul. Peu après, les Maraudeurs m'encadrent.

-C'était super Render !

-Vraiment ?

-Mais ouais, il a déjà embrassé au moins une fois pratiquement toutes les filles. Il reste que toi et Lily, mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne cèdera pas.

-Pourquoi ? Il est super beau, charismatique et tout le tralala.

-Ouais, mais il est super con.

-Comme toi Potter.

Il a l'air triste. Essaye pas de faire copain/copain, t'y arriverais même pas en rêve Potter. Black fait une sale gueule en regardant le type (c'est quoi son nom à lui aussi ?). C'est quoi son problème ?

OH MON DIEU !! DU POISSON !! Et en plus de la super grande qualité ! On a pas ça d'habitude ! Tiens, il y a un mot sous mon assiette.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu adorais le poisson, alors je t'ai fais livrer celui-ci. En espérant que je remontrai dans ton estime,

Brandon. »

Brandon ? C'est pas mon petit Poufsoufle ? Nan, il a pas les moyens de payer un truc pareil. Ah je sais ! C'est l'Américain ! Ca m'a couper l'appétit, c'est donc avec un grand regret que je fais disparaître le délicieux met dans une poubelle lointaine et me sers du bœuf. J'entends un bruit sourd, c'est l'autre tête brulée qui vient de donner un coup sur la table. Je lui fais mon super sourire de pétasse, il a l'air de bouillir.

Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque, parce que même si c'est le week-end, y a des trucs atroces appelés devoirs. Tiens, y a Black qui attend devant la porte.

-Alors tu savais vraiment lire !

-Si jamais y le mec qui t'emmerde, préviens moi et je t'en débarrasserai.

Pour une fois, je suis vraiment surprise, et j'ai même pas envie de dire un cinglant, il est vraiment sincère, c'est bizarre.

-Euh … Merci mais je pense que tu sais que je peux m'en débarrasser toute seule.

-Je sais, mais si ça peut te rendre un petit service …

Il hausse les épaules et s'en va. C'était vraiment inattendu.

-C'est toi Carrie Render ?

-Oui, quoi encore ? dis-je d'un ton énervé.

Foutez-moi la paix tous ! C'est encore un mec d'Amérique, mais lui c'est un punk. Il a une grande crête rouge vif, il est habillé tout en cuir et il a tellement de piercings sur la tronche qu'il ressemble à un porc-épic.

-J'm'appelle Kallender Allennes.

-Tu sais que t'as un nom de merde ?

-C'est mes parents qui sont cons, pas moi.

-Mouais. Toi aussi tu veux me draguer ? Vous êtes aveugle et sourd dans votre pays ?

-T'inquiètes pas, moi je suis plus branché mecs.

-Cool, j'aime bien les gays, ils sont sympas et risques pas te violer.

-Mais c'est pas le cas d'Brandon. Fais gaffe quand tu manges ou que tu bois, c'est un vrai porc.

-Je suis sûre qu'il te fait bander.

-Et moi qui pensais que les Anglaises étaient prudes.

-T'es tombé sur la mauvaise. Merci du conseil Punkie.

-J't'en prie Œil-de-braise.

Il me fait un signe et s'en va. Au moins une personne que j'aime bien dans cette école. J'ai plus le courage d'étudier, je rentre dans ma salle commune pour aller me coucher. Soudain, une pensée me vient à l'esprit : cet allumeur à pas encore réussi à avoir Lily dans sa poche, et à en croire Punkie, il pourrait la droguer. Va falloir que je surveille ma Lily en sucre.


	15. J'ai des amis !

Et pour me faire pardonner, comme la dernière fois, j'en mets pleins !

**J'ai vraiment des amis ?!**

C'est l'heure … Je me lève, et même les filles de mon dortoir qui ont l'habitude pourtant, s'enfuient en voyant le mort-vivant qui se dirige vers la salle de bain. J'ai super mal dormi avec toutes ces questions dans ma tête. Et j'ai toujours pas de réponse, c'est ça le pire.

Tout le monde dans la grande salle vient de faire une petite dépression en me voyant, à l'exception du punk d'hier qui vient à ma rencontre. J'l'aime vraiment bien lui. En le détaillant plus, je m'aperçois qu'il est vraiment beau lui aussi, mais en s'en rend pas très bien compte avec tous les piercings.

-Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-En fait, je pense que je vais rester avec toi.

-Et pourquoi ? Je te croyais gay.

-Justement. T'es une fille après tout, et même les plus récalcitrantes ont pas pu résister à Brandon, et comme il est sur mon tableau de chasse et que je t'aime bien, je vais rester avec toi pour m'assurer que fassiez pas de bêtises.

-Merci Maman.

-J't'en prie mon cœur.

A la table des Serpentard, les autres élèves s'éloignent le plus possible du couple de la taupe et du porc-épique. On forme vraiment une bonne équipe, tout le monde nous fout la paix. Sauf …

-Oh ! Miss Render ! Vous vous êtes fait un ami ?

-Incroyable Mr. Allennes, et moi qui pensais que vous passeriez votre séjour à terrifier les élèves.

-A ce que je vois, il y a un net progrès chez nos deux sujets problématiques.

-Parlez pas de nous comme si on était des rats de laboratoire s'il vous plaît.

Les deux cinglés nous font un sourire sadique, et ils s'en vont en faisant un rire sinistre. Moi et Kallender on est les suit du regard.

-Ton dirlo c'est la copie conforme de Jonathan Nester.

-Qui ça ?

-Mon directeur. Ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble avant, puis Nester est parti en Amérique pour construire lui-même une école semblable à celle-ci. On a le même fonctionnement.

-Y a aussi des maisons ?

-Ouaip. Scorpionare, Pinidaile, Tigrore, et Belettine.

-On dirait des noms de Pokémons.

-Je sais, c'est complètement stupide (Je m'auto insulte --').

-Et t'es où ?

-Scorpionare, celle des enfoirés qui aiment emmerder le monde.

-Et t'es un sang-de-bourbe.

-Ouais.

-Donc en gros, on est les deux êtres indésirables de nos écoles.

-Voilà. Je pense que t'es la seule personne que j'aime bien, pour l'instant. A part deux ou trois personnes …

-Qui ?

-Un hippy qui veut se faire enlever par des aliens et une gothique lesbienne.

-Ils sont pas ici ?

-Nan, ils préfèrent rester chez eux pour, je cite : « Pour surveiller mon antenne, des messages venus de galaxies lointaines pourraient être captés pendant mon départ, et alors je louperai peut-être ma seule chance de rencontrer les Autres ! ». Ou alors : « Non, je suis déjà pas en forme ici, alors là-bas … avec des gens que je connais pas … en plus il fait froid … et les anglaises elles sont moches … et puis … Je reste ici. »

-Ils ont l'air sympa tes amis.

-Mmh. Et toit t'en a pas ?

-Bof. Un centaure et un petit première année.

-C'est vrai Carrie ! Je suis ton ami !

Un truc jaune se jette sur moi et me secoue dans tous les sens.

-KEVIN !

-Pardon Carrie.

-C'est lui ?

-Et toi ! Américain stupide et moche, tu t'approches pas de Carrie ! C'est mon amie, il y a que moi qui peux être avec elle !

-Kévin, je suis pas ta propriété. C'est moi ou t'as maigri ?

-Oui ! Je continue de faire des pompes, et je casse la figure à tous ceux qui m'embêtent !

-T'es pas collé ?

-Si, mais je m'en fiche !

Je pousse un soupir à fendre les pierres et Punkie s'emble amusé. Y a pas à dire, Kévin est … est … est ... ARGH ! Kévin est mignon !

Je me lève d'un coup sous l'œil incrédule de Kallender et de mon Poufsoufle. Ils me suivent tandis que je fonce vers l'infirmerie. Quand Pomfresh me voit, elle ouvre de grands yeux : j'ai du venir cinq fois depuis mon arrivée dans cette école.

-Quel « plaisir » de vous voir Miss Render. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'ai besoin d'un psy, je deviens gentille, et j'ai des amis.

Le punk explose de rire et l'infirmière prend un visage radieux.

-Mais c'est merveilleux ! Il faut que l'on prévienne toute l'école ! Venez avec moi !

-JAMAIS !

Je lui lance un sort d'amnésie avant qu'elle puisse faire un geste. Le punk et Kévin sont pliés de rire.

-Et vous, si vous vous arrêtez pas immédiatement, je vous jure …

-Oui M'dame.

-Oui Carrie.

Apparemment je fais encore assez peur pour effrayer un punk plus musclé que moi. Bien, excellent.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre en claquant. Ce sont les Maraudeurs qui entrent. Potter à l'air très angoissé.

-Render ! Il l'a enlevée !

-Qui ?

-Lily !

-C'est qui ça ?

-Mais t'es conne ou quoi ?! Evans !

-Qui ?

-EVANS !

-Qui l'a enlevée crétin ?!

-L'américain !

-Super.

-T'es malades Punkie, je croyais que tu voulais pas que l'autre tête brulée embrasse une fille.

-J'avais parier qu'il serait obliger d'en droguer ou enlever une, et comme j'ai raison, je vais avoir le droit de lui rouler une pelle.

Les Maraudeurs font un visage horrifié tandis que je me marre. Vraiment un type attachant.

-Bon Potter, tu sais où elle est ?

-Non !

-Vous avez des cachots ?

-Evidemment, c'est un château.

-Brandon est qu'un sale pervers.

-Comme toi ?

-Pire. Faut se dépêcher de la trouver.

Un moment plus tard, les Maraudeurs, Kallender et moi on cours dans les sous-sols en cherchant le bon cachot. J'ai pas l'air inquiète extérieurement, mais je jure que si ce type fait un truc à Evans, je le frapperai tellement fort que sa mère le reconnaîtrait pas. J'aperçois Peeves.

-Oooh, Cacarie.

-Salut Peeves. Est-ce que t'as vu un pervers et une fille rousse ?

-Peut-être bien que oui, p'tet bien que non.

-Peeves, c'est important, vas-y dis-moi. Et je t'offre une boite de bombes-à-bouses.

-Cachot n°17.

-Merci Peeves. T'aura tes bombes le prochain week-end.

Sans attendre de réponses de cet autre taré (un de plus.) on court à fond vers le cachot n°17.

J'ouvre la porte tellement fort que je fissure le mur. Lily est accrochée au mur, et l'Américain est à un centimètre de son visage. En me voyant, il hurle de terreur. Il a raison.

Fiouh. Je suis calmée. Ca doit bien faire trois quarts d'heures que je suis en train de le frapper, tout en évitant le visage pour que Punkie puisse prendre son pied après, et que j'ai un public en délire. Black vient d'évaluer l'étendue de ma force, et il comprend qu'il doit faire TRES attention à ce qu'il va dire à l'avenir. Potter est très content, parce que Evans est maintenant dans ses bras, Lupin lui ayant raconté l'inquiétude du binoclard. Je sens qu'après ça ils vont enfin sortirent ensemble. Kallender fume une clope, et me remercie d'avoir épargner le visage.

-C'est bon ? Je peux avoir mon prie ?

-Vas-y Punkie. Il est encore conscient, j'y suis pas aller trop fort.

Maintenant Black stresse à mort. Punkie me remercie et colle Brandon contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Allennes ?

-Tu te souviens de notre pari ?

-Qu … Non, je t'en supplie.

-Y a pas de raisons. T'étais si sûr de toutes les avoir, maintenant faut « payer » ton arrogance.

Il s'approche très lentement du pauvre garçon, et moi je plaque mes mains sur les yeux d'Evans.

-Qu'est-ce que …

-Tu es encore innocente pour l'instant. Autant le rester encore un peu.

Elle ne réplique rien et je savoure le spectacle. Kallender qui roule une pelle magistrale à l'autre garçon collé contre le mur. Brandon a les yeux fermés, Kallender les yeux à peines ouverts, mais les deux semblent appréciés. Je jette un coup d'œil aux Maraudeurs : Black s'en fout, Lupin et Grow ferment les yeux, et Potter est très choqué, il a la bouche ouverte.

Le baiser torride se termine enfin. Brandon est complètement bloqué et Kallender semble au septième ciel. Je me marre, enlève mes mains des yeux de Lily et sort.

-Où tu vas ?

-Lire mon livre.

Ca y est, le séjour des Américains est terminé. Kallender se dirige vers moi et on se sert la main.

-Je vais te dire Œil-de-braise, tu me plais vraiment. Tu veux bien être ma correspondante ?

-OK. Ecris-moi quand tu veux, ou que tu veux un autre plan avec Brandon.

L'américain a du entendre parce qu'il se précipite dans le bus. Moi et le punk on rit. Après un dernier signe d'au revoir et une petite danse de la part des deux dirlos chtarbés, le bus décolle.

-Je vois que vous commencez à devenir sociable, Miss Render.

-Vous, taisez-vous et allez bouffer des sucettes au citrons ! Moi je vais me coucher !

Dumbledore rit derrière mon dos tandis que je repars dans le château.


	16. Le remix du Magicien d'Oz part 1

**Le remix du Magicien d'Oz (part 1)**

_« Mais qu'est- ce qui m'a pris ? Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? »_

Le souffle du vent plus violent que jamais fouettait mon visage ; j'avais pris Toto, mon petit chien, dans mes bras afin qu'il ne s'envole pas.

Enfin ! La maison est à portée de vue. Je cours vers la porte de la cave, mais elle est fermée !

-Tante Olympe ! Oncle Henry ! Je vous en supplie ! Laissez-moi entrer ! Laissez-moi entrer !

-_« Tu peux crever Render !_

-_Ducon ! Faut pas dire ça maintenant ! »_

Mais le souffle du vent les empêchait d'entendre, et les battants de bois étaient bien fermés. Je me réfugie dans la maison, espérant que cela suffise.

La maison a été arrachée du sol ! Je suis au plein cœur de la tornade ! Ma tête tourne et je m'évanouie.

_«- Pfeuh ! Comme si ça pouvait me sonner._

_-Ta gueule Render ! Joue ! »_

Je me réveille, et je suis en vie. Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais c'est très coloré et il y a une bonne odeur. Toto est toujours avec moi.

_«-Tu joues parfaitement Dorothée, Carrie._

_-Tais-toi Marvin. »_

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

J'entends des murmures de craintes.

-Sortez ! Je ne vous ferai pas de mal !

Soudain, une sphère rose descend lentement du ciel, puis éclate comme une bulle. Elle laisse place à la femme la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu.

_«-T'aurais pas un peu grossie Lily ?_

_-La ferme Carrie, et joue ! »_

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Moi ? Je suis la gentille sorcière du Nord.

-Une sorcière ? Mais ce n'est pas possible. Les sorcières sont très laides.

_« Et qui a lancer cette rumeur stupide ?_

_-Quelqu'un qui t'a vu Render ! _

_-Laissez-la jouer ! »_

-Oh non, pas forcément. Les méchantes sont laides. Mais je suis gentille. Il y en a une méchante derrière toi.

Je me retourne. Ma maison est en plein milieu de la rue ! Et sous le plancher, j'aperçois deux pieds chaussés de souliers faits en rubis étincelants.

-Oh mon Dieu !

_« -Oui ?_

_-Ta gueule Black ! »_

-Ne t'inquiète pas. C'était la méchante sorcière de l'Est. Une terrible femme qui terrorisait les Munchkins.

-Les Munchkins ?

-Oui, les habitants du pays de l'Ouest. Sortez tous, elle ne vous ferra aucun mal !

_« -Vous êtes sûrs ? Elle a pas l'air sympa._

_-Eh sale mioche ! Redis encore un truc comme ça et j't'ecrase la tête sur la route de briques jaunes !_

_-Carrie ! Ne fais pas peur aux premières années !_

_-Bon vous jouez ?! »_

Aussitôt, des centaines de petites personnes sortirent des buissons et des maisons alentours. Elles se précipitaient vers moi et criaient : « La méchante sorcière est morte ! »

Ils dansaient tous en faisant une ronde autour de moi, et la fée du Nord riait.

Soudain, une explosion de fumée verte apparut ! Une horrible, très moche, complètement folle, qui avait mauvaise haleine et …

_« -Render ! Contente-toi de lire ton texte !_

_-T'aurai pu au moins enlever ton rouge-à-lèvres bleu Beatrix ! »_

… et effrayante femme était là. Elle se dirigea vers la maison et émit une espèce de feulement.

-Qui a osé tuer ma sœur ?

-C… C'est moi. Mais je vous jure que c'était un accident !

-Oui, moi aussi je sais créer des accidents ma chère petite.

-Est-ce que vous oubliez les souliers de rubis.

-Oui ! Les souliers de rubis !

LA vieille sorcière se précipita vers sa défunte sœur, mais les chaussures de tout à l'heure avait disparues !

-Traîtresse ! Où sont les souliers de rubis ! Rend-les moi tout de suite !

-Oh que non. Ils sont là et y resteront.

De sa baguette elle montra mes pieds. Les chaussures de pierres précieuses étaient là ! La sorcière essaya de me les prendre, mais une cloque rouge apparut sur ses doigts.

-Je me rappelle maintenant. On ne peut prendre les souliers de rubis seulement si leurs possesseur est mort ! Prend garde jeune fille ! J'aurai ces chaussures, je te tuerai pour ça, et ton chien aussi !

Elle disparut en un grand rire sadique et des volutes de fumées vertes. La fée du Nord soupira.

-Ma pauvre petite, tu t'es mit la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest à dos.

-Excusez-moi mais, que dois-je faire pour rentrer chez moi ?

-Tu dois aller voir le plus puissant des magiciens, le grand, l'incroyable, Magicien d'Oz !

_« -Non mais franchement ! Quel nom stupide ! _

_-C'est pas nous qui avons écrit l'histoire Render ! Ta gueule et joue ! »_

-Le magicien d'Oz ? Où est-il ?

-Hélas, il est loin d'ici mon enfant. Cependant, le chemin pour aller au château d'émeraude est très facile. Il te suffit de suivre la route de brique jaune.

La fée désigna une allée dont le sol était en brique d'une couleur jaune éclatante.

-Si tu veux vraiment retourner chez toi, prends cette route et va voir le Magicien d'Oz. Mais la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest voudra te tuer pour les souliers que tu portes. Ils ont un immense pouvoir magique, alors ne les enlève pas, jamais.

Elle me fait un sourire, puis une bulle rose semblable à la précédente apparut, et s'envola avec elle. Je restai un instant sans bouger, puis partit en direction du château d'émeraude, sur la route de brique jaune, Toto à mes côtés.

_« -Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Elle fait confiance à une nana qui descend dans une bulle rose ?! Elle est complètement stupide cette fille ! Et c'est quoi ces chaussures ?! En rubis ?! Elle font super mal aux pieds et c'est moche ! Nan mais quelle idée ! Les Munchkins ? Jamais vu un nom aussi stupide !_

_-Render, si tu détestes autant cette pièce, pourquoi as-tu accepté de jouer le rôle principale ?_

_-Dumbledore m'a promis une chambre individuelle avec un grand lit double. _

_-Tout ça … pour un lit ? »_


	17. Le remix du Magicien d'Oz part 2

**Le remix du Magicien d'Oz (part 2)**

Je marchais depuis une heure ou deux quand j'arrivais à un croisement. La route se séparait en quatre chemins qui semblaient tous identiques.

-Et maintenant ? Quel chemin dois-je prendre ?

-Certaine personne prenne ce chemin là.

Je me retournais, mais il n'y avait personne.

-Tu as entendu Toto ?

-Mais ce chemin-ci est bien aussi.

Je me retournais encore, mais il n'y avait qu'un épouvantail. Soudain, ses bras bougèrent !

-Par là aussi c'est joli !

-Vous … Vous parlez ?

_« -Même si ce serait mieux si tu la fermais._

_-Ta gueule Render ! »_

-Je parle, moi ?

-Bien oui.

-Je ne savais pas, parce qu'en réalité, je n'ai pas de cervelle.

_« -Ca m'étonne pas de toi Black !_

_-Je t'ai dis de la fermer et de jouer ! »_

-Mais si vous n'avez pas de cervelle, comment pouvez-vous parler ?

-J'en sais rien du tout.

_« Eh bah, on va aller loin … »_

-Au fait, où allez-vous ?

-Je pars voir le Magicien d'Oz pour qu'il me renvoie chez moi, au Kansas.

-Un magicien ?

-Oui, on m'a dit que c'est le plus grand magicien de tous les temps.

_« -Mouais, vu sa gueule …_

_-Insulte pas Remus, Render._

_-Quoi, il peut pas se défendre tout seul ? _

_-Bien sûr que si !_

_-Alors pourquoi Black se comporte-t-il comme s'il était ta mère ? Ah non j'ai compris ! T'es son petit-ami !_

_-MAIS TA GUEULE RENDER ! JOUE ! »_

-Vous croyez qu'il pourrait me donner une cervelle ?

_« -Nan, y a pas assez de place._

_-Tu le fais vraiment exprès ?_

_-A ton avis pauvre cloche ? »_

-Je n'en sais rien du tout ; mais vous pouvez toujours lui demander. Venez avec moi ! Nous irons tous les deux voir le Magicien d'Oz !

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Evidemment, attendez je vais vous décrochez.

J'entrais dans le champ et décrochai l'épouvantail de son perchoir. Il me tendit sa main et je la prenais dans la mienne.

_« J'vais avoir besoin d'une douche. »_

Nous partions tous les deux sur l'un des chemins.

Nous marchions depuis une heure ou deux quand nous arrivions dans une forêt de pommiers.

-Regardez Dorothée, ces pommes ont l'air succulentes !

-Venez, allons en cueillir !

Nous nous dirigions vers l'un des arbres et j'allais prendre l'un des fruits, mais une branche me frappa !

-Laisse ça où c'est !

-Vous parlez ? Mais vous êtes un arbre !

-Et alors !

-Ce n'est pas grave Dorothée, et puis de toute façon, ces fruits n'ont pas l'air bons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Ils semblent pourris.

L'arbre arracha lui-même la pomme de la branche et commença à nous mitrailler.

-Bien joué Epouvantail ! Maintenant nous pouvons les ramasser !

_« -Impressionnant Black. Tu as eus une idée !_

_-T'es fatigante à la fin._

_-Ton cerveau ne peut pas suivre, c'est pour ça._

_-Mais j'vais sérieusement finir par te frapper ! »_

J'allais ramasser un autre fruit, quand je vis un pied en métal blanc. Je levais la tête et voyais un homme en fer.

_« -Yeurk ! Je te dis pas la vue que j'ai d'ici Rogue. Eh ! Mais c'est tout petit !_

_-MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT OBLIGEE DE PARLER DE CA !! »_

-Epouvantail ! Venez voir !

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_« T'es aveugle ou quoi ? »_

-Un homme en fer.

Un espèce de marmonnement vint de l'homme.

-Il veut de l'huile !

Je me retournais et en voyait une bouteille sur un tronc.

_« Comme c'est pratique … »_

Moi et Epouvantail huilions sa mâchoire.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oh mon Dieu ! Je sais encore parler !

_« -Ah parce que tu sais parler ?_

_-LA ferme Black ! »_

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous ai arrivé ?

-J'étais en train de couper cet arbre, mais il y a eut un problème. Il est tombé à côté de moi, je me suis emmêlé dans les feuilles, je pouvais plus bouger, et j'ai fini par rouiller. Huilez tout mon corps s'il vous plaît.

-Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

_« -A part le cerveau ?_

_-Mais tais-toi. Tais-toi. TAIS-TOI ! »_

-Non ça va pas ! Frapper mon torse et vous verrez.

Je frappais et la plaque de métal résonna.

-Et ben, c'est un bien joli bruit.

-C'est parce que c'est vide. Je n'ai pas de cœur.

-Pas de cœur ?

-Pas de cœur.

-Mais comment vous faites pour vivre ?

-J'en sais rien du tout. On peut peut-être vivre sans cœur. Au fait, où allez-vous tous les deux ?

-Nous allons voir le Magicien d'Oz pour qu'il me donne un cervelle et qu'il ramène Dorothée chez elle.

-Le Magicien d'Oz ? Est-il puissant ?

-Oh oui, c'est le plus grand des magiciens !

-Vous croyez qu'il pourrait me donner un cœur ?

-Evidemment ! Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous !

-Alors c'est décidé !

Il prit mon autre bras et nous partions une fois de plus sur la route de briques jaunes.

_«- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? D'abord une fée qui croit au prince charmant, un chien qui peut pas s'arrêter de me regarder avec des yeux de merlans fris, un épouvantail qui est aussi con qu'il est beau, et un bonhommo en fer qui pourra jamais crever … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais à Dieu ?_

_-Tu viens de dire que j'étais beau Render._

_-Je suis peut-être une salope, mais c'est inutile de mentir, t'es beau Black, et ça m'écorche la bouche de l'avouer. Mais ça veut rien dire, t'es surement aussi con que l'épouvantail que tu joues._

_-Au fait Carrie, tu pourrais éviter de parler de mon … euh … mon anatomie pendant la pièce ?_

_-Nan ! C'est trop marrant. Pathétique, mais marrant._

_-VOUS CONTINUEZ LA PIECE OUI OU NON ?! » _


	18. Le remix du Magicien d'Oz part 3

**Le magicien d'Oz (partie 3)**

Moi, Epouvantail, et Ferraille …

_« -C'est l'Homme de Fer, Render. Arrête de changer le texte ! »_

Moi, Epouvantail et Homme de Fer marchions depuis des heures dans une forêt sombre. Les arbres empêchaient les rayons du soleil de nous atteindre, il faisait froid, et des bruits inquiétants retentissaient dans les profondeurs du bois. Soudain, un rugissement retentit, et un imposant lion surgit devant nous !

_« -Normal qui soit imposant vu la taille de son bide._

_-Je t'ai dis d'arrêter d'insulter mes amis Render._

_-Tu vas pas me dire que Grow est mince. Rho le jeu de mot !_

_-C'est nul. Et puis son nom c'est Peter Pettigrow. _

_-C'est qu'il est petit ET gros._

_-C… C … C'est pas vrai !_

_-Alors comment ça se fait que je fasse un mètre de plus que toi ? _

_-FERMEZ-LA ET JOUEZ ! »_

Toto se mit à aboyer tandis que moi et les autres courions nous cacher.

-Laissez mon chien tranquille !

Je donnai une tape sur le nez de la bête …

_« -Render ! On a dit une petite tape sur le nez ! Pas un coup de point !_

_-Arrête, j'y suis même pas aller fort._

_-Alors pourquoi il saigne !_

_-C'est bon ! C'est pas grave ! Tiens Peter, de la glace. »_

-Grosse brute. Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à un malheureux petit chien ?

_« -Carrie s'inquiète pour moi …_

_-C'est vraiment rien Marvin. Tais-toi et fais le chien. »_

-Pardoooooon ! Mais c'était pas la peine de me frapper !

Sous nos yeux, le lion se mit à pleurer. J'avais de la peine pour lui.

_« -En fait, fais plus pitié qu'autre chose._

_-Parle pas de Peter comme ça Render !_

_-Mais t'es sorti avec tous tes potes ou quoi ? »_

Je sortais un mouchoir de mon panier et le lui tendais.

-Allons, ne pleurez pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

-J'ai pas assez de courage.

-Comment ? Un beau lion comme vous qui n'a pas de courage ?

-Oui. J'ai des cauchemars la nuit, je suis tout seul et ça me fait peur. Mais au fait, vous allez où comme ça ?

-Nous allons voir le Magicien d'Oz pour qu'il me renvoi chez moi, qu'il lui donne une cervelle, et à lui un cœur.

-Il peut faire ça ? Vous croyez qu'il pourrait me donner du courage ?

-Evidemment ! Venez avec nous !

-Je peux ? Vraiment ?

Je lui tendais mon bras, il croisa le sien sous le mien, et nous partions tous vers le palais d'émeraude.

_« J'ai vraiment le chic pour me coltiner les mecs les plus cons de cette école. »_

-Le voilà ! Le palais d'émeraude !

Devant nous se dressait un magnifique château tout fait de pierre précieuse d'un ver scintillant. Nous courrions vers la porte.

Un Munchkin nous avait fait entrer dans un long couloir. Il faisait très sombre et des bruits inquiétants résonnait contre les murs. Epouvantail et Ferraille, euh pardon, Homme de fer, durent plusieurs fois rattraper Lion qui essayait de s'enfuir. Soudain, une grande porte se dressa devant nous. je poussais la porte.

A l'intérieur, du feu jaillissait tuyaux, des rouages claquaient entre eux, et au centre de la pièce, la tête d'un homme au visage sévère fronçait les sourcils.

-Bon … Bonjour. Je suis Dorothée, voici Epouvantail, HdF …

_« -Render ! C'est quoi encore ce HdF ?!_

_-Bah, Homme, De, Fer, HdF._

_-Dis ton texte !_

_-Mais elle est conne cette fille, elle peut pas leurs donner des noms ?_

_-NON ! »_

-… voici Epouvantail, Homme de Fer, et Lion. On m'a dit que vous pourriez me renvoyer chez moi, au Kansas, et ils se demandaient si vous pouviez leur donner une cervelle, un cœur, et du courage.

-Je suis le Magicien d'Oz ! Le plus grand magicien de tous les temps ! Pourquoi devrais-je me soucier de vous ?

-Mais, euh … Vous êtes un homme bon, et vous devez aider ceux qui sont dans le besoin.

-Certes, mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose en échange.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez Monsieur.

-Apportez moi le manche à balai de la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, et elle en a après ma vie !

-Apportez-moi le manche à balai, ou vous n'aurez rien !

Nous marchions encore une fois dans la forêt, mais bien plus profondément que la dernière fois. Il n'y avait aucun bruits.

-C'e… C'est … C'est l'endroit le plus effrayant que j'ai jamais vu, balbutia Lion.

_« -Tu devrais venir à la maison un jour, et LA t'aurais vraiment peur._

_-On s'en fout de ta vie Render. »_

Soudain, des cris perçants se firent entendre dans le ciel.

_« -Render ! Je te pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir pris Siri._

_-C'est vrai Korner, y a que toi qui puisse jouer une harpie si bien !_

_-Je vais te tuer !_

_-Vraiment ? Parce que moi, quand je me casse un ongle, je me suicide pas, comme toi … »_

Des AFFREUSES bêtes, mi-oiseaux mi-femmes, se jetèrent sur nous, et avant que je puise faire un mouvement, elles m'emportèrent dans les airs, laissant mes amis au sol. Elles sentent TRES MAUVAIS …

_« 'tain, t'as vidé une bouteille de parfum ou quoi ?_

_-Ta gueule Render ! J'ai juste mis une larme sur mon cou._

_-Alors pourquoi tu cocottes à trois milles kilomètres ? »_

Leurs griffes sont acérées …

_« -Korner ! Tu me rentres tes ongles rouges et manucurés dans la peau !_

_-C'est fait exprès._

_-Pétasse._

_-Euh … Sale Serpentard._

_-Merci. »_

Bref, ce sont des erreurs de la nature.

Cela fait une demi-heure que nous volons quand je vois un château. Ses tours percent le ciel, renvoyant des ombres menaçantes sur le dôme d'arbres qui forment la forêt ; des cris de douleurs viennent de ses murs gris ; et dans la découpe d'une fenêtre, j'aperçois la sorcière qui rit aux éclats en me voyant arrivée, les précieuses chaussures aux pieds.

Je suis maintenant dans le bureau de la sorcière.

-Bienvenue chez moi, mon enfant.

-S'il vous plaît, je vous en sup … sup … sup …

_« -Crache-le Render ! On sait tous que tu peux le faire ! »_

-Je vous en sup … sup …

_« -Dans vos rêves les gars ! Jamais Carrie Render ne suppliera un schtroumpf !_

_-Tu me traites encore de lutin Render ?_

_-Bien sûre que non._

_-Tu te moques de moi ?_

_-Oui. »_

-'fin bref … Ne me tuez pas et laissez-moi retourner chez moi.

-Pas avant d'avoir tes chaussures ma petite.

-Mais alors prenez-les ! Je n'en veux pas !

-J'aimerais ma pu … pu … pu …

_« -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bellatrix ?_

_-J'y arrive pas ! Tu crois vraiment que je peux dire ma puce à un … truc pareil ?_

_-Eh ! Un peu de respect pour le truc, sale schtroumpf !_

_-Répètes un peu pour voir !_

_-Schtroumpf ?_

_-Je vais te tuer. »_

Chers élèves, pardonnez cette interruption, mais Bellatrix Black, la Méchante sorcière de l'Ouest, a été envoyer à l'infirmerie, pour cause de multiples blessures, et ainsi que sa baguette enfoncée dans le nez.

Pour ces raisons, nous sommes dans l'incapacité de continuer cette pièce, pardon pour le dérangement.

-Eh Monsieur !

-Oui, Miss Render ?

-Je vais quand même l'avoir ma chambre ?

-Le contrat était que, si vous FINISSIEZ la pièce, vous aurez une chambre, mais, non seulement elle n'est pas finie, mais en plus vous avez envoyé Miss Black à l'infirmerie avec sa baguette enfoncée dans la narine gauche, et un soulier de rubis coincer dans son … enfin bref, vous ne pouvez pas avoir cette chambre.

-Mais c'est de l'arnaque ! C'est elle qui a commencée à me taper avec son balai !

-Là n'est pas la question. En plus, moi je suis content, j'ai enfin une photo de vous avec des couettes.

-QUOI !!


	19. Les petits blaireaux grandissent si vite

Ohla la ...

Ca fait super longtemps que j'ai pas posté ... Suis vraiment désolée T-T Pour me pardonnée, je vous mts pleins de chapitres ! Comme la dernière fois ^^

ENJOY !!!! Et encore pardon ...

**Les petits blaireaux grandissent si vite …**

Deux jours … Deux jours … Deux jours … C'est ça que je répète inlassablement dans les couloirs, une aura de psychopathe autour de moi. TOUT le monde sait pourquoi. TOUT le monde sait très bien que, pendant toute cette semaine, je suis dans un état : « Approche-moi, tu meurs, parle-moi, tu meurs, regarde-moi, tu meurs … »

La raison de mon humeur si massacrante ? Oh mais c'est très simple, enfantin même : la St-Valentin, dans DEUX JOURS.

La personne qui sait le mieux qu'il risque une mort très lente et très douloureuse si on m'approche ce jour là, c'est Potter. La première année je lui ai cassé ses lunettes ce jour-là. A onze ans, il commençait déjà à draguer tout ce qui bougeais, et c'est à ce moment précis de l'année que tout le monde à compris que j'étais la personne la plus associable qui existait sur cette planète.

Donc, je marche comme un mort-vivant dans les couloirs, et même les professeurs m'évitent. Alors pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un se dirige vers moi timidement ? Pourquoi il s'arrête à deux mètres de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il attend que je lui parle ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de le connaître ?

Il est petit, c'est un première année, il porte l'insigne des Serdaigle. Sur son nez repose des très fine lunettes à monture d'argent, rendant son regard intelligent et encore plus profond (pas comme mes deux lampadaires qui me font ressembler à une taupe). Ses cheveux sont bruns et tombent en fines et soyeuses boucles sur ses épaules. Le teint de sa peau trahit une aversion pour le soleil, d'une blancheur laiteuse, il a l'air très fragile, mais en même temps, cela est compensé par une aura de grande intelligence.

-Bonjour.

-Tu es prêts ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-A rencontrer ton destin ?

Je m'avance vers lui, une lueur de pure folie dans le regard, mais il n'a pas l'air du tout effrayé.

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ?

-Bon, avant que je te tue, dis-moi au moins qui tu es.

-Je suis Warren, le Serdaigle contre qui Kévin s'est battu.

Kévin … Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose … AH OUI !!!!!

-Ah ! Le piaf qui c'est battu contre mon blaireau ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens mon vieux ?

-En réalité, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Vu ma situation du moment, je pense que je vais l'aider, et ainsi me sortir cette affreuse fête de la tête.

-OK mon gars, mais pas ici.

On sort et on va s'asseoir sous mon arbre. Robert commence alors son histoire.

-Après le combat avec Kévin, on a continué à s'entrainer ensemble. En échange de cours de magie, il m'entraînait de la même façon que vous l'aviez fait pour lui, avec des pompes, des abdos, ce genre de choses.

-Mmh mmh.

-Et il n'y a pas longtemps … eh bien …

Patrick rougit et commence à se tordre les mains nerveusement. Un long sourire s'étend sur mon visage.

-Oui ?

-Et bien je … Je me suis rendu compte que … Quand j'étais avec Kévin, ce n'était pas la même chose que quand j'étais avec mes autres amis.

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore, et Basil devient encore plus rouge. Je sens que finalement, je vais ADORE la St-Valentin cette année.

-Mmh mmh. Et tu veux que je t'aide à dévoiler ton amour ?

Le pauvre gosse est tellement rouge qu'il dégage de la fumée. C'est trop marrant.

-Pourquoi moi au fait ?

-Vous avez réussi à mettre la jolie fille rousse et le bea… garçon avec les lunettes ensemble.

Je jubile intérieurement. Il allait dire que Potter était beau. J'aime beaucoup les gays : ils sont sympas, ils te draguent pas, et ils ont une autre vision du monde, ce qui les rend « différents », et donc plus intelligents que la plupart des autres personnes. Enfin ce n'est que mon avis.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il est gay aussi ?

-Bah en fait … C'est ça le problème. Il est amoureux d'une fille.

-Hein ? Marvin ? Amoureux d'une fille ?

-Euh … KEVIN, oui, est amoureux d'une fille. Et en fait c'est … Bah c'est vous.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui racontes ? Je comprends que dalle.

-Tu peux répéter ?

-Kévin est amoureux de vous.

-Je savais bien que c'était qu'un Poufsoufle, mais quand même. Comment il c'est débrouillé pour tomber amoureux de moi ?

-Il dit que vous êtes la personne la plus belle qu'il a jamais vu.

-Mouais, bah il a pas vraiment les yeux en face des trous.

L'autre dit rien, mais je suis sûre qu'il est d'accord.

-Bon, mon gars, avant de commencer un plan, il faut que je sache si Jordan peut passer de « l'autre côté ». On se retrouve demain ici à la même heure.

Il fait « oui » de la tête et retourne vers le château, la tête basse. Il doit penser que c'est sans espoir. Moi, j'arrive pas à comprendre comment Darwen a pu tomber amoureux de moi. Peut-être que c'est un truc psychologique et qu'il me prend pour sa mère, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Pourtant j'ai pas vraiment l'instinct maternelle … Bah, c'est pas trop grave.

Je suis assise à ma table dans la grande salle, personne ne fait attention à moi, et on a l'impression que je regarde mon assiette, mais mes lampadaires me confèrent un sacré avantage : ils sont tellement épais que quand mes verres sont dirigés vers un point, je peux regarder ailleurs sans que personne ne s'en aperçoit.

Donc, pendant que je mange, je regarde en même temps Kévin à la table des Poufsoufles. L'un de ses amis vient de lui dire un truc et il explose de rire.

Je dis que Kévin n'est qu'un Poufsoufle stupide qui est niais, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je pense. C'est un petit garçon qui respire la joie de vivre, et c'est cette joie qui lui confère un air de tendresse. C'est quand il rit comme ça qu'il est le plus beau : son visage enfantin plein d'innocence se dresse vers le ciel et les rayons du soleil éclaire sa figure, se reflétant dans ses yeux d'un bleu qui rappelle l'océan. Je jette un coup d'œil à Warren à la table des Serdaigles. Il sourit, d'un air qui est triste et heureux en même temps en regardant la personne qui compte le plus pour lui. Je fais un petit sourire.

Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une garce que je suis dénuée de sentiments, et peut importe ce que je dis, Kévin compte beaucoup pour moi, et je veux qu'il soit le plus heureux possible, qu'il ne gâche pas sa vie à essayer de comprendre une personne aussi compliquée que moi.

Kévin se lève et se dirige vers la table des Serdaigles où il répète ce que son ami lui a dit à Warren. Ce dernier rit à son tour, remplissant parfaitement son rôle d'ami. Mon blaireau retourne s'asseoir, et je remarque le, extrêmement discret et subtil, sourire au coin de sa lèvre. Mon sourire s'agrandit.


	20. Un jour par an

**Un jour par an**

Je suis sous mon arbre, les yeux fermés, un doigt entre les pages du livre que je lisais. Je ne dis rien, ne pense à rien, je laisse juste le vent glaciale de l'hiver caresser mon visage. Un bruissement de feuille retentit à quelque pas et j'ouvre les yeux. C'est Warren. Sans un mot, il s'assoit à côté de moi et regarde le ciel blanc de nuages. Le pauvre gosse grelote de froid, il ne porte qu'un pull et une écharpe. Je monte les yeux au ciel.

-T'es malade de sortir comme ça ; tu vas chopper la crève.

-J'ai pas vraiment pensé à me couvrir. J'avais autre chose en tête.

Je sais, je le sais très bien. Je le prends en-dessous des aisselles et le met d'autorité sur mes genoux et lui mets ma cape autour de son corps.

-Mais maintenant c'est vous qui allez avoir froid.

-T'inquiète, j'ai connu bien pire que ça.

Il ne dit rien et essaye de se réchauffer les mains.

-J'ai observé Kévin.

-Et ?

-J'ai lu un truc intéressent une fois. Tu savais que les enfants préféraient avoir une institutrice plutôt qu'un instituteur ? C'est parce que les femmes leur rappellent leurs mères dont ils sont très proches. Mais comme la plupart vivent chez leurs parents, leurs maîtresses ne restent que leur professeur. Ici, nous sommes à des kilomètres de nos parents, et les enfants ne peuvent pas remplir le vide que créer l'absence de leur mère. Alors soit ils font avec et se trouve plus d'amis, ou alors ils se trouvent une personne qui remplace leur maman. Kévin est tombé sur moi dès le début de l'année : une dame qui, en même temps d'être autoritaire, lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité, et le faisais même rire, comme un parent. C'est pour ça qu'il croit être amoureux de moi.

Warren se retourne vers moi et me regarde avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Ouais mon gars, je crois vraiment que tes sentiments pourraient être réciproques, mais tu sais, Marvin est un Poufsoufle, et les Poufsoufles sont TRES longs à la détente.

-Ne parlez pas de Kévin comme ça !

Je ris aux éclats.

-Que c'est mignon ! Le chevalier qui protège sa petite princesse !

Il se met à rougir comme une pivoine.

Je lui explique mon plan pendant à peu près une quinzaine de minutes, puis il me tend ma cape que je reprends.

-Merci. Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous faites. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde dit que vous êtes méchante.

-Comment peuvent-ils le savoir ? Que connaissent-ils de moi ? Personne ne me demande rien, parce qu'il me classe tout de suite dans la rubrique « connasse de service ». Même si j'essayais de changer pour eux, ils ne verraient rien, parce que pour eux je fais déjà partie d'un autre monde. En plus, ils seraient perdus si j'étais gentille. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un qui les ramène à la réalité, que tout le monde n'est pas gentil, que cette planète abrite des ordures qui sont prêtes à leur fait du mal dehors. Je sais très bien de quoi je parle.

-Mais vous êtes condamnée à être seule alors.

-Je le sais, et c'est mon choix. Je déteste les élèves de cette école, mais en même temps, ce sont les personnes les plus importantes au monde pour moi. Avec mon caractère de merde, ils ont compris, inconsciemment, que certaine personnes ne sont pas ce qu'elles paraissent. Regarde-moi Warren, qu'est-ce que tu vois au premier coup d'œil ?

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Je vois une jeune fille qui à l'air intelligente, mais aussi très triste. Elle s'habille en noir tout le temps, comme si porter une autre couleur lui était interdit. Ses cheveux ne sont pas peignés, mais retenus avec une pince toute simple, ce qui n'est pas fait pour être beau, mais pour ne pas la gêner. C'est une jeune fille simple, qui ne veut pas faire de mal.

-Et malgré ça, je blesse les gens tout le temps. Parfois c'est grave, parfois moins … Je fais tout pour garder cette image, n'attend jamais de remerciements.

-Comme pour la fille rousse et le garçon aux lunettes ?

-Il est beau le garçon à lunettes, hein ?

Il rougit comme une pivoine quand je lui lance ça.

-Oui, comme avec ces deux là. Lily et James ne le savent pas, mais si jamais quelqu'un leur fait du mal, je le tuerai, d'une mort lente et très douloureuse. Ils ont attendus plusieurs années avant de pouvoir enfin être ensemble, je ne permettrais pas qu'on les sépare. Et si, mais c'est très improbable, James faisait du mal à Lily, qu'elle pleure à cause de lui, même si ce type est important pour moi, je le tuerai.

-Vous parlez de ça comme si vous l'aviez déjà fait.

Je ne réponds rien, je laisse des souvenirs s'infiltrer en moi. Warren ouvre la bouche et se mâchoire commence à trembler. Oui mon gars, tu as en face de toi quelqu'un qui a du sang sur les mains.

-Eh Robert ! Va manger, et prépare toi pour le plan de demain.

-Oui. Merci.

Il s'en va vers le château, encore tout chamboulé de ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

Je ne me lève pas tout de suite, je reste par terre sur le sol gelé. Soudain, un craquement de branches me fais me retourner.

C'est Evans et Potter. Leurs vêtements sont froissés, mal mis, comme s'ils les avaient enfilés dans une précipitation, et leurs cheveux emmêlés. Je leur lance un sourire goguenard.

-Eh bah alors ? Pourquoi vous êtes essoufflés ? Vous avez fait du jogging ?

Evans a les larmes aux yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive jolie rousse ?

-On a tout entendu.

C'est comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Je me lève en soupirant et retourne sans un mot vers le château. Soudain, une pair de bras me retient.

-Oui Evans, je sais que notre sketch des lesbiennes ne t'a pas laissé insensible, mais notre amour est impossible, et en plus ton binoclard va être jaloux.

-Mais tais-toi Carrie !

Elle pleure maintenant. Mais qu'elle cruche cette fille.

-Pourquoi tu pleurs ?

-Mais pour toi voyons. Depuis notre première année, tu fais tout ça pour les élèves, personne n'a jamais rien compris !

-Normal. Vous avez tous une intelligence déficiente. Ce qui est très inquiétant à votre âge.

Elle laisse un bruit mi-sanglot mi-rire. Je lève les yeux au ciel et ne fais AUCUN geste pour la réconforter. A la place, Potter arrive et la prend dans ses bras où elle déverse des torrents de larmes sur sa poitrine. Moi je ne bouge pas, je les regarde. Evans lâche enfin Potter qui s'avance vers moi.

Avant que je ne puisse faire un geste, il m'entoure de ses bras.

-Euh … Je vais pas le cacher, t'es mignon Potter, mais je suis pas désespérée au point de tomber amoureuse d'un jour de quidditch atrophié du cerveau qui est en plus déjà casé.

-Pardon.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

Je le repousse de toutes mes forces et retourne vers le château en marmonnant des injures qui ferait s'évanouir une bonne sœur. Merci Marcel et tous les autres pour mon répertoire si étendu.

J'entends Evans et Potter qui rient derrière mon dos.

-La bonne vieille Render est de retour ? demande Potter.

-Ouaip. Vous avez de la chance, un jour par an, je deviens sentimental pendant une demi-heure.

-Devrait y avoir une fête pour ça.

-Y aura de l'alcool ?

-Voyons Carrie ! Nous sommes encore à l'école !

-Ca t'a pas empêché de te bourrer le soir d'Halloween.

-Mais … Mais … Mais c'était un accident ! Comment peut-on autoriser une alcool aussi forte dans un collège.

-C'est pas très fort si on réfléchit bien. C'est juste que t'es nul pour la fête Evans.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas vrai !

On continue à se chamailler gentiment vers l'école.


	21. Que voulez d’inscrit sur votre tombe, Mo

**Que voulez d'inscrit sur votre tombe, Monsieur le Directeur ?**

Une ombre menaçante s'approche très lentement d'un pauvre petit schtroumpf sans défense. Le lutin bleu ne l'a toujours pas vue, et se met tranquillement sa graisse de baleine sur la figure. Soudain, une silhouette noire se profile dans le miroir et le lutin hurle de terreur, lâche son tube de rouge-à-lèvres et s'enfuit en hurlant :

-Render est réveillée ! Render est réveillée ! Fuyez tous vers la grande salle !

Dans la salle commune, on entend des hurlements de terreurs, des pleurs … Une être informe dégageant une aura de mal et d'apocalypse descend des escaliers, faisant fuir les premières années qui ne savaient pas de quoi tout le monde avait si peur. LE mot fatidique sortit de la bouche de l'apparition :

-ST-VALENTIN ……….

Les couloirs de l'école sont vides, même le ciel dehors est sombre. La chose arrive devant une immense porte en bois massif, et elle entend :

-Chers élèves, elle arrive, alors surtout ne perdez pas votre calme, ne faites pas de gestes brusque, ne parlez pas, et ne respirez pas trop fort. Si vous faites ce que je vous dis, tout ira très bien.

-Albus, je vous en supplie, oubliez votre idée. C'est comme un suicide collectif.

-Maieeueueueueuueuhhhhhhhh ! J'avais promis à Miss Carrie quelque chose de marrant pour la St-Valentin.

-Je …

McGonagall ne put finir sa phrase, l'un des battants de la porte s'ouvrit et Carrie Render entra. Un des premières années de Poufsoufle allait hurler de terreur, mais le très courageux Kévin Mander lui plaqua une main contre sa bouche.

-Si tu tiens à la vie, chuchote-t-il, tais-toi.

-Mais elle fait peur !

-Je sais.

Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et se mit à manger. Tout le monde l'imita, en silence.

Carrie contemple son petit-déjeuner d'un air incrédule : un croissant au beurre en forme de poisson … Un sourire digne du plus grand psychopathe de tous les temps apparait sur son visage, et elle le dévore en un instant.

Je suis tout de suite calmée. Ils ont du mettre quelque chose dans le croissant, pour me calmer. Je tourne ma tête vers Warren et Kévin qui mange à la même table. Quand je repense à ce que j'ai fait pour les caser ensemble …

FLASH-BACK :

La Taupe et le Piaf sont cachés au détour d'un couloir, ils attendent leur proie : le Blaireau. Je le vois qui arrive, et dès qu'il est à porter de main, je l'attrape par le col et le coince dans un placard.

-Carrie ? Warren ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

On ne répond pas, on l'assoit sur un seau et on le ficèle à un balai, histoire qu'il reste droit. Une simple fenêtre au fond du placard envoi un éclair très inquiétant sur mes lunettes, je le sais et j'ai déjà utilisé cette technique pour rendre mes ennemis complètement dingue. Warren sort une fiole de sa poche, j'ouvre de force la bouche de Kévin qui avale tout le contenu en protestant. Une fois la bouteille vide, je la jette pas la fenêtre et m'assois face à Kévin qui est terrifié. On se croirait dans un film de mafia.

-Sais-tu ce que tu viens de boire, petit ?

-Carrie, c'est vraiment pas drôle. Pourquoi vous faites ça.

-Silence ! Pour info, c'était du véritasérum.

Il prend un air affolé.

-Co … Comment avez-vous fait pour l'avoir ?

-J'ai payé un type pour qu'il me le fasse.

Je me frottais les mains d'impatience. J'allais pouvoir m'amuser un peu avant la … 'fin bref.

-DONC !!!! Premièrement : es-tu amoureux de moi ?

-Non.

Il semble lui-même surprit de la réponse, et une lueur d'espoir apparaît dans le regard de Warren.

-Est-ce que c'était toi qui m'envoyais des chocolats, des poèmes et les autres babioles inutiles du petit-déjeuner ?

-Seulement les poèmes.

-Pas le reste ?

-Non.

-Ca veut dire que quelqu'un d'autre est amoureux de moi ? Rho la galère …

-Kévin ? demande Warren. Est-ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

-Euh … Je sais pas, je crois, je suis pas sûr.

-Hein ? Tu viens de boire une potion de vérité, donc tu peux pas mentir (qu'est-ce que j'suis intelligente…), t'es assez stupide pour répondre « Je sais pas » ?

-C'est pas ma faute ! J'éprouve bel et bien quelque chose pour quelqu'un, mais c'est trop confus !

En se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, il ouvre des yeux ronds. Oh, mon petit blaireau est amoureux, et il s'en rend même po compte.

-Mon petit Kévin, Marvin, Jordan, Darwen … Que ressens-tu en regardant Warren.

Les yeux cristallins du Poufsoufle dérivèrent vers son ami. Une profonde tendresse emplit son regard.

-Je …

-AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH ! MON PETIT KEVIN EST GAY !

Le rire d'une folle furieuse en train de jubiler retentit dans tout le château, mais seules les premières années n'étaient pas habituées et furent effrayés.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Alors que je contemple le bonheur des mes deux petits tourtereaux, l'aliéné mental qui est aussi mon directeur, se lève et réclame le silence.

-Chers élèves. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes la St-Valentin !

Maintenant je comprends pourquoi sa robe est rose fuchsia et qu'il y a plein de petits cœurs sur son chapeau.

-C'est donc aujourd'hui que moi, le grand Cupidon de Poudlard, je vais TOUS vous casez.

On entend un tintement. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi ; je viens d'enfoncer un couteau dans la table, et on peut très bien voir l'angoisse de McGonagall. Elle doit craindre pour la vie des élèves.

-Nous avons enchanté la nourriture, et dans à peu près quinze seconde, vous serez tous collés avec la personne qui convient le mieux avec votre cœur !

-Mais c'est quoi encore ces conneries Dumbledore !

-Hein que c'est une bonne idée Miss Carrie ?

-Je jure qu'un jour vous mourrez de mes propres mains.

Soudains, tout le monde se lève et se jette sur quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un mouvement que mes doigts s'entrelacent avec d'autres, une main est au creux de mes reins, la mienne enfouie des dans cheveux soyeux. Ma tête se niche automatiquement dans le cou de la personne, et je sens que son visage se réfugie dans ma chevelure qui, par je ne sais quelle magie, s'est détachée. De toute la salle, le couple que je forme est de loin le plus oser et sensuel.

-Render ?!

-Black !

-DUMBLEDORE !!!!!!!!!!

C'est tout le monde qui à hurler dans la salle. Le vieux fou rit aux éclats, le nez vers le ciel, les mains sur les hanches. McGonagall ne sait pas du tout quoi faire : c'est la panique totale.

-Comment je peux me retrouver avec toi Render ? dit Black d'un air dégouté.

-Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être dans cette position avec toi ? Ta main est très gênante.

-J'avais pas vraiment envie de la mettre là !

Avec mon visage dans son cou, je sens très bien qu'il a chaud. Eh bah Black, faut pas être gêné.

-Sont où Potter et Evans ?

-Derrière toi.

-Alors faut faire une rotation.

Imaginez la scène : moi complètement scotchée à Black qui essaye de me retourner. C'est à mourir de rire, ce que fait Dumbledore qui se roule par terre. J'espère qu'il va crever en faisait une overdose de glace au citron.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'aperçois Evans collée à Potter. Il entoure ses épaules de ses deux bras et les mains d'Evans sont de part et d'autres de sa tête. Même s'ils sont très amoureux, c'est pas l'idéal pour marcher.

-Au fait chers élèves, c'est pas drôle si vous êtes collés pour juste une journée, donc cette situation durera tout le week-end !

J'ai un vieux réflexe, je me jette sur Dumbledore pour l'étrangler, mais Black s'étale de tout son long sur moi. Des petites premières années rougissent devant la position assez explicite de Black et moi.

-Prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité Black !

-Mes rêves ?! Tu veux dire mes cauchemars plutôt !

-McGonagall !

-Oui Miss Render, je vais vous aidez.

Ma vieille prof de Métamorphose accoure pour nous aider, mais elle est retenue par la main du Directeur.

-Non, non, non Minerva. Ce n'est pas drôle sinon.

-Dumbledore ! J'imagine que vous savez très bien que vous allez mourir quand je serais détachée ?

Il émet un petit rire, mais la goutte de sueur due à l'angoisse est très bien visible sur sa tempe.


	22. Ma vie n’est qu’une longue et interminab

**Ma vie n'est qu'une longue et interminable blague**

Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois longues heures que Black et moi on a réussi à se remettre dans une position décente. De nombreux élèves sont sortis de la grande salle et tous les professeurs sont partis rédiger leur lettre de démission.

-Bon bah … on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache imbécile ?

-Eh c'est bon ! C'est pas ma faute !

-Je sais, je sais …

-Tu crois vraiment que je … enfin nous …

-Même pas en rêve Black.

-Dumbledore a bien pourtant dit que c'était un sort pour les cœurs faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais notre Directeur est sacrément agité du ciboulot.

-C'est vrai remarque.

-Quoi Black, me dis pas que ça te ferait plaisir ?

-No … Non !

-Ah ouais ?

Rien que pour m'amuser, je lui passe un petit coup de langue dans le coup et j'entends très bien le gémissement de Black.

-Mais t'es malade !

-Ca t'a plus pourtant.

-Tu vas voir ma vieille.

Il arrive à passer quelques doigts sous mon t-shirt au niveau de mes reins et il commence à caresser ma peau. Dans un réflexe involontaire, je me colle un peu plus contre lui.

-Calme tes ardeurs Render !

-Tu veux jouer à ça ?

Il sait pas ce que ça veut dire. Tant mieux, l'effet de surprise est plus grand. Je pose mes lèvres sur la peau tendre de son cou et entreprend un suçon bien visible. Le pauvre gars essaye tant bien que mal de retenir le gémissement que je sens monter. Je finis ma torture pas un petit coup de langue, et après ce traitement, je sens très bien qu'il à le rouge aux joues.

-OK, OK ! Ca suffit !

-Bah quoi ? Tu te dégonfles ?

-Non, mais sinon je vais me retrouver dans une situation TRES gênante.

Oh, oh ! C'est vrai que Black excité en plein milieu de la grande salle …

-OK, j'arrête.

-T'es … très douée.

Je sens qu'il rougit.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie.

Un long silence s'installe entre nous. Soudain je me rappelle d'un truc.

-J'aimerais savoir : comment t'as su que j'avais besoin d'un pyjama au Noël dernier ?

-J'ai demandé à Bellatrix.

-Elle t'a pas envoyée chier ?

-Au début si, mais quand t'as les bonnes informations tu obtiens n'importer quoi.

Il émet un petit rire sadique. Parfois il me fait peur ce type.

C'est l'heure … de déjeuner … Le sort à un autre effet : il nous met dans des positions différentes selon l'heure. Donc, quand c'est l'heure de manger, il nous met d'autorité sur un banc, la fille sur genoux de garçon. Donc : je suis sur les genoux de Black, ma main est prise dans la sienne, et mon autre est posée sur sa nuque. Black a de la chance, une de ses mains est libre pour qu'on puisse manger. Tout est déjà coupé, il suffit qu'il pique avec sa fourchette pour prendre un morceau et me le tendre. Le seul problème c'est qu'il voit que dalle.

-Black, t'as faillit m'éborgner !

-Ca risque pas vu l'épaisseur de tes rétroviseurs !

-Répète un peu pour voir ?

Je sers ma main sur sa nuque et il se met à hurler.

-OK, OK, OK ! Excuse-moi !

-C'est mieux. Approche juste la nourriture de mon visage et je la happerai.

Il fait ce que je lui demande.

-T'as soif ?

-Un petit peu.

Il approche le verre mais c'était une très mauvaise idée. Il renverse tout le jus de citrouille sur moi.

-Merde !

-Je suis désolé ! Je voulais pas ! J'te jure !

-Miss Carrie ! Vous êtes toute mouillée ! Il faut vous changez !

-Albus !

-Dumbledore !

J'ai pas le temps d'ajouter un mot qu'on est transporté dans mon dortoir. Maintenant, on est face à face. Sa main droite est sur ma hanche, ma main gauche sur sa joue, les autres sont libres de mouvements.

-Attend'tend'tend. Ils veulent quand même pas que je me change devant toi ?

-Faut croire que si.

-Quand on sera libre, promet-moi qu'on ira tuer Dumbledore ensemble.

-Je te le jure.

Il ouvre la porte de l'armoire et contemple les vêtements.

-Pourquoi t'as aucune couleur et que du noir ? C'est triste.

-J'aime pas les couleurs, et le noir ça va avec tout.

Il hausse les épaules et sort un t-shirt à manches longues noires, tout simple.

-Attrape l'un des bords et remonte mon haut.

Il déglutit mais fait ce que je dis. J'attrape l'autre côté et on remonte le morceau de tissu ensemble. Je suis en soutien-gorge devant lui, et il ouvre les yeux et bave sans aucun retenue.

-Te gênes pas surtout !

-Excuse-moi, mais j'avais pas la moindre idée de combien t'étais bien foutue.

-Hein ?

-Tu t'en rends pas compte ?

Je baisse mon regard vers ma poitrine. Elle a rien de particulier. Il détourne le regard et, rouge comme une pivoine, me tend le haut que j'enfile rapidement. Soudain, il me pousse et on tombe tous les deux sur le lit.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Descend de là tout de suite !

-Je te jure que j'y peux rien ! C'est le sort !

-Si tu descends pas immédiatement, mon pied ira dire bonjour à tes couilles !

-Nan, nan, nan !

Je vois bien qu'il essaye de bouger, mais apparemment le sort l'en empêche. Il tient mes deux poignets fermement, il n'y a aucun moyens pour que je bouge ; même mes jambes ne m'obéissent pas. Je savais pas que Black était aussi timide, il est tellement rouge qu'on dirait un panneau de signalisation.

Mon regard descend lentement sur lui, et je le détaille plus en profondeur. Sa chemise est mal boutonnée au niveau de son torse et laisse voir sa peau. C'est moi ou il commence à faire très chaud dans cette pièce ?

-Je … euh … Désolé pour la position.

-C'est pas grave Black. Regarde à ma montre et dis-moi quelle heure il est.

Il tourne le bracelet et jette un coup d'œil au cadran.

-21h47 très précisément.

-Déjà !

On soupire tous les deux. Je me demande où sont les autres.

-J'imagine que Potter et Evans sont très heureux à cet instant.

-Faut bien qui en ai quelques uns qui s'amusent.

Je ris doucement. Cette situation me fais perdre les pédales.

Soudain, on bouge tous les deux. On est sur le côté, Black à une main sur ma hanche et l'autre sur ma joue. Moi elles sont sur son torse. Le plus embarrassant, ce sont nos visages qui sont très près l'un de l'autre.

-Euh … Bah bonne nuit.

-Tu crois vraiment que je eux bien dormir dans cette position ?

-Tes mains sont pas vraiment à l'endroit idéal.

-Encore un fois, c'est pas ma faute.

Il ne dit rien et ferme les yeux, je m'endors aussi quelques minutes après.


	23. Ca fait pitié

**Ca fait pitié**

Je suis réveillée mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. J'entends la respiration de quelqu'un. Mes mains montent et descendent au rythme de cette respiration, un souffle chaud atterrit lui aussi en rythme sur mon visage. Il y a quelque chose sur ma hanche, et aussi sur ma joue. Pourquoi je me sens si bien ? Je souris malgré moi et me décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Devant moi, c'est Black. En temps normal je l'aurai envoyé chier, mais je suis collée à lui et … Putain ce qu'il est beau. Des fines mèches de cheveux noirs parsèment son visage endormit qui est paisible ; rien à voir avec l'imbécile de la journée. Sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte … Pourquoi j'ai envie de la toucher cette bouche ?

Très lentement, sans savoir comment, je relève mes lunettes et m'approche de lui, posant mes lèvres contre les siennes. C'est tout, un simple touché. Je suis tellement bien que je ferme les yeux de bien-être. Mon autre main vient caresser très lentement la courbe de sa mâchoire, mais soudain une poigne de fer encercle mon poignet. Surprise, j'ouvre les yeux. Evidemment, sans mes lunettes je peux pas le voir, mais j'imagine très bien sa tête de beau gosse fronçant les sourcils. Je m'éloigne de lui, le rouge aux joues et honteuse de m'être emportée, mais sa main passe derrière ma nuque et il se rapproche une nouvelle fois de moi, happant mes lèvres des siennes. Je lâche mes lunettes et l'entoure de mes bras, le baiser devient passionné.

-…er.

-Hmm.

-… nder.

-Hmm Hmm.

-RENDER !

-QUOI !

Je me réveille en sursaut. En face de moi, Black, dans la même position qu'hier, a l'air profondément agacé.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Je faisais un rêve agréa …

Je m'arrête au milieu de ma phrase. Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ?! Je viens de rêver que … Black … Moi …

Je me relève précipitamment, mais on est toujours collés et tombe lourdement sur le sol.

-Mais fais gaffe bon sang !

-Toi ta gueule ! L'est trop tôt pour que je me fasse engueuler !

Devant mon air encore plus agressif que d'habitude, il ne dit rien. Soudain, on se retrouve dans un autre endroit. C'est un cauchemar, dites-moi, je vous en supplie, que c'est un cauchemar.

Black et moi on est plus collés, on est libre de nos mouvements, et on se trouve dans une … salle de bains. La porte est fermée, et je n'ai pas ma baguette.

-Ja-mais !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui prend à Dumbledore ! Il est malade ! On va tout de même pas prendre un bain ensemble !

Curieuse, j'ouvre l'un des tiroirs.

-Je vais le tuer. Je jure que je vais le tuer.

-Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

Je lui balance ce que j'ai découvert, et il rougit de plus belle en regardant la boite de préservatif. Soudain, un mot apparaît sur la porte.

« Bonjour Miss Carrie, Mr. Black. Vous avez bien dormis ?

Juste pour information, le sort qui a été appliqué à tous les élèves, suivant leur tranche d'âge bien sûr, ne sera levé que lorsque vous serez passés par tous les stades d'un couple amoureux. Si vous ne voulez pas rester coincé toute votre vie dans cette salle de bain, je vous conseille de prendre au moins une douche ENSEMBLE.

Bisous ! »

Je détruis le morceau de papier. Il serait VRAIMENT capable de nous laisser là jusqu'à la fin des temps, vieux dingue. Je frappe le mur de mon poing et fissure un peu le marbre devant le visage livide de Black.

-Déshabille-toi.

-Quoi ?! dit-il en un étranglement.

-Je compte pas rester ici, donc on prend cette fichue douche et on en parle plus.

J'enlève mon t-shirt, et soudain le souvenir de mon rêve revient. Malgré moi, je revois le torse de Black et je me demande ce qu'il y a plus bas. Je rougis à mon tour. Je l'entends déglutir quand je dégrafe mon soutien-gorge et qu'il tombe au sol. Je déboutonne ma longue jupe noire qui tombe rejoindre le t-shirt, dévoilant mes longues jambes, ainsi que le dernier rempart à ma nudité. Je l'enlève et il va rejoindre le reste sur le sol. Je me retourne, Black est toujours habillé, sa bouche tremble, et il n'est plus rouge, mais aussi blanc qu'un cachet.

-Eh ! Arrête de mater et fais la même chose.

-D'accord, mais tourne toi.

-Quoi ? T'es intimidé ? J'enlève mes lunettes, je verrai rien.

Il fait oui de la tête et je lui tends alors mes verres. Je peux pas voir ce qu'il fait, mais je peux dire qu'il ne bouge plus.

-Quoi ? Je suis si moche que ça ? Dépêche-toi.

J'entre dans la salle de douche en entendant sa ceinture tombée au sol. Bientôt, il me rejoint dans le minuscule compartiment et j'ouvre le jet d'eau. La cabine est vraiment TRES étroite, et nos corps ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se toucher. Je lui lance le shampoing tandis que je prends le savon. Je commence à frotter mon corps, mais soudain quelque chose de dur heurte ma jambe.

-Black !

-J'y peux rien ! Tu te rends vraiment pas compte que t'es toute nue devant moi, et que tu te .. enfin …

-Mais t'es qu'un sale pervers !

-Non ! Juste un homme comme les autres !

Il me donne la bouteille de shampoing et je lui passe le savon. Soudain, des pensées pas très catholiques de moi, Black et une baignoire s'infiltrent dans mon cerveau. Je rougis encore et lave mon cuir chevelu avec plus de vigueur.

On sort enfin de la douche où des vêtements propres nous attendent. On se rhabille précipitamment, sans un mot. Soudain, on est à nouveau téléportés et on se retrouve sur un canapé. Black est assit normalement, une main sur mon front, l'autre sur l'accoudoir, ma tête est sur ses cuisses et mes mains jointes sur mon ventres. Je soupire.

-Et maintenant quoi ?

-J'en sais rien Black.

On reste comme ça pendant un moment. En détaillant Black, je vois qu'il à l'air songeur.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-A une amie que j'ai revue y a pas longtemps. C'était une fille que j'aime bien, je m'amusais avec elle. On c'est perdu de vue pendant un moment, puis je l'ai revue.

-Et ?

-Elle avait beaucoup changée. Pas dans son caractère, mais physiquement.

-Je savais que t'étais rien d'autre qu'un pervers.

-Eh ! Je suis sérieux. Ca me rend un peu triste, parce que je sais plus comment l'abordée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je dois toujours la considérée comme une simple amie, ou comme une fille, une vraie.

-Si tu réfléchis à ça de cette manière, une amie. Tu peux pas tomber amoureux d'elle pour son physique, mais pour ce qu'elle est vraiment. Ferme les yeux un instant et repense très bien à ce que tu ressentais avant qu'elle ne devienne belle.

Il ferme les yeux et semble se concentrer. Mon rêve me revient à nouveau en mémoire. Maintenant j'ai compris : je tombe amoureuse de Sirius Black. Ca m'énerve. J'ai l'impression de ressembler aux poufs que je déteste. Mais en même temps, je connais Sirius mieux qu'elles, je l'aime pas parce qu'il est beau ou simplement populaire, 'fin je crois. Je le regarde mieux : il a la même expression que dans mon rêve, il est calme, on peut pleinement apprécier ses traits. Soudain il rouvre les yeux et sourit.

-Je crois … que dès le départ elle représentait plus pour moi.

-Alors je pense que tu peux l'aimer sans regrets.

-Mais cette fille ne m'aimera jamais.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est juste … elle est tellement différente. En fait je sais pas. Mais je veux pas lui dire ce que je ressens, j'ai trop peur qu'elle se moque de moi.

-C'est une vrai conne si elle se moque.

Il rit. Simplement. Soudain son visage s'anime.

-Sur le papier de la salle de bains, Dumbledore disait que si on voulait que le sort se termine vraiment, il fallait qu'on fasse tout comme un couple normal. On a mangé, on à parler, dormit et même prit une douche ensemble. Je pense pas qu'il veuille qu'on … Enfin, je pense qu'on devrait juste s'embrasser.

-Quoi ?!

Oh là, là ! Mon rêve devient réalité !

-Ca vaut le coup d'essayer. Et puis c'est pas un vrai baiser si on est pas amoureux, pas vrai ?

-Euh ouais.

-On essaye ?

Je hausse les épaules.

Lentement, il approche son visage du mien, de plus en plus. Le rêve revient à l'assaut, je me mords la lèvre. Soudain, je sais pas ce qui lui, et me prends, mais on rapproche notre visage plus vite, et enfin, pour de vrai cette fois, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Comme dans mon rêve, elles sont douces tendres. Me rendant compte que j'en fais un peu trop, je me décolle.

Oh miracle ! Je peux me lever et marcher ! Je suis pas collée à Black comme une sangsue ! Parfait. Je fais craquer mes doigts d'une manière menaçante, et Black fait un petit sourire sadique.

-DUMBLEDORE !!!!!!!!!!

Dans la grande salle, en nous voyant arriver, le Directeur poussa un véritable cri de terreur, et c'est à genoux qu'il nous demanda pardon et qu'il ne recommencerait plus.


	24. Punkie, Darkos et ET : le trio de choc

**Punkie, Darkos et E.T. : le trio de choc**

-C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

-Ta gueule Render ! T'as demandé ça il y a cinq minutes !

-Mais j'en ai marre ! Et je veux aller aux toilettes !

-On t'as dit d'y aller avant ! T'avais qu'à nous écouter !

-Mais j'avais pas envie à ce moment là !

-Rien à branler ! Tais-toi !

Je me remets à bouder. Ca doit bien faire deux heures qu'on est tous dans un sous-marin qui nous emmène … et oui, en Amérique. « Dumby » et « Johny » n'en pouvaient plus de pas se voir, alors ils ont dit que c'était notre tour de venir. On était pas obligé de partir, mais j'avais envie de revoir Kallender. Il me manque mon Punk d'amour. Mais bon, même avec la magie, l'Amérique c'est loin, et tout le monde sait que je suis pas chiante du tout quand on voyage. Allez ! Encore …

-C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

-TA GUEULE RENDER !

Enfin de l'air frai ! Notre sous-marin a débouché dans une espèce de canal près de l'école. C'est un bâtiment très simple, blanc, sans tours inutiles. Il est cependant immense, avec plusieurs étages et ailes différentes, faisant une forme géométrique compliquée à décrire (NdL : c'est surtout parce que l'auteur a la flemme de le décrire -_-). Dans le jardin, tous les élèves sont réunis, et j'aperçois Kallender qui à la même tronche que moi quand on les avait accueilli. Lui aussi il doit être un accro de la grasse-mat'. Dès qu'il me voit, il me fait un sourire en coin et il vient me serrer la main, tendis que nos deux dirlos barjos ont recommencés leur dance.

-Salut Œil-de-Braise. Ca va ?

-Pas mal Punkie. Et toi avec Brandon ?

Je fais un petit signe de la main à la tête-brulée qui ne m'a pas oubliée. Kallender rit doucement.

-On parlera de ça un petit peu plus tard.

Soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retourne pour voir que c'est, et je frôle la crique cardiaque de peu. C'est une fille, qui ressemble en fait à un zombie. Elle a d'immenses cheveux noirs corbeau, une peau d'une pâleur surnaturelle. Ses vêtements sont tous noirs sans exceptions, elle porte des mitaines de dentelles, une robe à bretelles qui lui tombe jusqu'aux pieds, mais en dessous un juste au corps de dentelle également qui laisse voir sa peau de perle. Ses lèvres, ses ongles ainsi que ses paupières sont noirs. Elle aurait pu vraiment magnifique si ses yeux n'étaient pas soulignés d'immenses cernes violettes et s'ils n'étaient pas aux trois quart fermés.

-Tu es Carrie Render ?

-Ouais. Toi t'es la copine lesbienne de Punkie ?

-Je suis la copine de Kall' ?

Sa voix est très calme et sans aucune intonation. Cette fille ressemble plus à un robot qu'à un être humain. Cool.

-Enchantée. Mon nom est Aryadnée Dollender.

-T'es comme Punkie, t'as un nom de merde.

-En Amérique, tous nos parents sont des cons, déclara-t-elle.

Je ris un peu. Elle est comme Kallender, pas comme les autres.

-Kall' m'a dit que tu pourrais m'arranger un coup avec n'importe quelle fille de ton collège. C'est vrai ?

-Si je te fais faire un petit questionnaire, je te sortirai toutes les filles qui pourraient convenir et, oui, j't'arrengerais un coup.

Aryadnée tourna son visage inexpressif vers Punkie qui regardait la scène.

-T'avais raison Kall', elle est super cette fille. Peut-être que je vais tomber amoureuse de toi …

-Désolée l'amie, j'ai des projets.

-Je plaisantais.

MAIS elle fout quand même un peu les ch'tons. Kallender hausse un sourcil.

-Comment ça t'as des projets ?

Merde, c'est sorti tout seul. Lentement, je dirige mon regard vers Black qui discute avec Potter. Kallender se retient pour ne pas hurler de rire, surtout quand je montre mon poing. Oui mon gars, t'as pas oublié que j'étais doté d'une force surhumaine.

-On en parlera après.

-En fait, moi aussi j'ai des … projets.

Il tourne son regard discrètement vers Brandon. Je peux pas m'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux ronds.

-Kall', c'est vraiment ton style ?

-J'ai dis que je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Il a l'air angoissé quand je lui lance mon regard de perverse complètement folle des histoires d'amoures gays.

Kall' et Aryad' m'emmènent sur le toit. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ils disent que c'est là qu'on est sûr d'être toujours tranquille. Quand il ouvre la porte, je comprends pourquoi. Sur le toit, là où c'est le plus élevé, se dresse une tante faite en aluminium et en tôle de fer. Il y a un assortiment d'antennes très bizarres à l'extrémité, et des dizaines de câbles sortent de sous la tante. A l'intérieur, il y a une très forte odeur d'alcool de laboratoire, comme si on disséquait quelque chose. Punkie et Darkos entrent sans aucune hésitation et je les suis. L'intérieur est en fait immense et ressemble pour de vrai à un labo de recherche. Des dizaines d'ordinateurs un peu partout, des microscopes, des radars et tous ces trucs de malades qui aiment les extra-terrestres.

-Eh ! E.T. ! T'es où ?

Un mec sort de sous une pile de dossiers. Il est immense, très TRES maigre, voir anorexique, mal rasé, il porte des lunettes qui sont normalement pour les manipulations chimiques et, le plus inquiétant, uns espèce d'antenne qui tourne sur elle-même. Lui, c'est celui qui aime les petits hommes verts. Et en plus, il est tellement stressé qu'il faut toujours qu'il fasse un truc avec l'une de ses mains. En ce moment, il tripote une mèche de ses cheveux. En me regardant, il fait des yeux énormes.

-Passemoiteslunettes!!!!

-De quoi ?

Il parle tellement vite que je comprends rien de ce qu'il dit. Punkie émet un petit rire.

-Lui, c'est Edward-Thiery Palmer. Et oui, lui aussi à un nom de merde, parce qu'en plus, ces parents sont bourrés de fric. Appelle-le E.T., il adore ça.

-EnAmérique,tousnosparentssontdescons.

-Euh … Ouais, moi c'est Carrie Render.

-Passemoiteslunettes.

-Qu'est-ce qui dit encore ?

-Il veut tes lunettes.

-'solée mon gars, je les enlève que pour dormir, sinon je suis comme une taupe.

-Jetelesprendraispendanttonsommeiljedorsjamais.

-Si tu veux …

E.T. retourne dans ses feuilles tandis que Darkos et Punkie m'emmènent dans une sorte de salon. Le martien arrive comme un boulet de canon et me met une tasse de café entre les mains. C'est pour ça qu'il est légèrement stressé.

-Bon, qui veux commencer ? Parce que faut que je m'occupe de Kall' et d'Aryad'.

Ils se regardent tous les deux, puis Punkie fait un signe à Darkos. C'est vrai que si elle veut une fille de chez nous, faut que ça aille plus vite.

-Donc, mon ange, à quoi veux tu qu'elle ressemble ?

-Peu importe.

-Cool, tu me facilites la chose. C'est donc pas grave si elle est moche donc ?

-Non, c'est pas grave.

-Hmm. Et tu veux qu'elle soit intelligente ou bête comme ses pieds pour que tu puisses t'éclater ?

-Complètement stupide pour que je puisse la modeler à ma façon.

-Pas bête. Mais tu veux qu'elle prenne quand même soin de son apparence, même si elle reste moche ?

-Oui, ça me prouve qu'elle fait attention à elle.

Je m'adosse plus contre le sofa et ferme les yeux, passant en revue toutes les poufs moches ou belles qui nous ont accompagnées. Soudain, une idée brillante me vint.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça : une blonde pas intelligente, mais qui est pas vraiment méchante, qui vient de se faire jeter, qui prête beaucoup d'attention à son apparence, et qui, à mon avis, pourrait très facilement tomber amoureuse d'une fille si on fait preuve de ruse et de tact.

-C'est parfait. Elle existe vraiment ?

-Malheureusement pour moi, oui.

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

-C'est …

J'ai même mis une devinette XP


	25. Carrie Render : agence matrimoniale

**Carrie Render : agence matrimoniale**

-Elle s'appelle Samantha Korner.

-Sam' ?

-Et ne l'appelle surtout pas comme ça tant que tu ne la connais pas bien.

-Hmm.

Ca va pas aller. Après tout, elles ne se sont jamais vu et Darkos s'aventure sur un terrain très glissant : convertir une hétéro en homo. Oh j'y suis déjà arriver, j'y arriverai surement ici. Mais il faudrait qu'elle soit en confrontation directe avec elle.

-Punkie, t'as pas un truc qui pourrait changer mon apparence ?

-E.T. !

-OuiKall'?

-Apporte-moi l'holograffeur.

-Pasdeproblème!

-C'est quoi encore ce bidule ?

-E.T. n'en a pas l'air, mais c'est un véritable génie. C'est le meilleur dans tous les cours, même s'il loupe les trois quarts des heures. Pratiquement tout ce que tu vois ici a été créé ou modifié par lui.

Wow ! Je peux le dire sans crainte : c'est Rain Man (NdL : bien sûr il vous faut un peu d'éducation cinématographique ^^).

-Non, c'est pas Rain Man, c'est mieux.

-E.T. téléphone maison ?

-Plus dans ce gout là.

Je vois qu'ici aussi y a une belle poignée de gros malades. Heureusement, j'avais peur que mon école soit la seule qui ressemble à un asile de fous. E.T. revient avec une espèce de bracelet. C'est anneau de métal tout simple, mais des fils de différentes couleurs tels bleus ou rouges et qui se terminent par des pastilles pendent. Sans attendre un mot de ma part, il me le passe au poignet et les pastilles se collent sur mon avant bras.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-C'est l'holograffeur. C'est de la nanotechnomagie.

-Nanotechnomagie ?

-Un mélange de nanotechnologie et de magie. On vous apprend pas ça à Poudlard ?

-Non, nous c'est la vielle école.

-Je vois. 'fin, tu penses à quelqu'un en portant ce truc, et tu as son apparence.

Je visualise l'image de Korner dans mon esprit et je vois ma peau qui change de ton, mes jambes changent de taille, ainsi que mes cheveux et mes vêtements. Kall' fait une grimace de dégout, parce que c'est vrai qu'avec tout son maquillage, Korner est vraiment pas belle, mais elle est normal quand elle est simple.

-Bon, voici Samantha Korner. Elle ne t'abordera jamais elle-même, donc, comment va tu te présenter ?

-Salut, je suis Aryadnée Dollender. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Pas bon. T'es trop directe, elle va comprendre que tu t'intéresses à elle, et elle va fuir.

Ouf ! Ca fait deux heures qu'on prépare la rencontre Darkos/Pouffiasse, je suis exténuée de faire la conne. Son niveau d'intelligence est vraiment très bas. J'enlève l'holograffeur et E.T. me l'arrache des mains avant de repartir sous sa pille de dossiers. Une goutte de sueur perle sur le front de Punkie. ET oui, c'est ton tour, et la folle des gays arrive pour prendre son pied.

-Je t'écoute mon cher ami. Comment t'as pu tomber amoureux de Tête Brulée ?

OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (NdL : pour Manone ;-)) PUNKIE EST TOUT GENE ET TOUT ROUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGE ! IL EST AMOUEUX !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je me mets à rire comme une aliénée mentale et le pauvre tout petit américain sait plus où se mettre.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi ! On avait une retenue ensemble, et fallait … fallait …

-Fallait ? Il fallait ...

C'est trop fort ! Je jouis intérieurement.

-Nettoyer la piscine de la salle de sport.

-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DES MAILLOTS DE BAINS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Mais ta gueule !

-Et t'as pas pu contrôler tes pulsions bestiales et gays, tu t'es jeté sur lui et tu l'as violé sur place ! DANS L'EAU !!!!!!!

-J'l'ai pas violé ! Mais t'es complètement malade ! Je l'ai juste …

-EMBRASSE !!!!!!!! AVEC LA LANGUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il va mourir, y a trop de sang dans sa tête. C'est trop fort ! Je suis en train de me faire plein de films X ! Et ça doit se voir vu la tête que Darkos et Punkie tirent.

-Tu vas bien Œil de Braises ?

-Tu viens de conquérir mon cerveau, O Dieu de l'amour des Homos !

-E.T. !

-OuiKall'?

-T'as rien pour rendre la raison à des malades mentaux ?

-Carrinen'.Giffle-la.

-T'es malade ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de sa force ?

-Ellfaitmal ?

-Elle peut fissurer un mur.

.

Donc pendant une demi-heure, Carrie Render était aux abonnés absents. Mais bon, un peu de sérieux. Je croise mes jambes, ajuste mes lunettes, entrelace mes doigts et le regarde dans les yeux.

-Très bien, mon cher Punkie. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

-C'est comme pour Aryad', faut que tu changes un hétéro en homo.

-Mais pour toi ce sera bien plus difficile. Enfin remarque … Il avait apprécié ton petit bisou dans la piscine ?

Attention, concentration … Il essaye de repenser à ce qui c'était passer. OH LA LA ! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOD ! Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres : c'est trop sexy et sensuel !

-Kall', arrête maintenant, ou elle va se refaire un film.

-Oups, merci Darkos.

-NAN ! Arrête pas maintenant ! Ca devenait trop bien !

-Je sais. Au début il était surprit, il bougeait pas, puis il a essayé de résister pendant style cinq secondes, puis il a participé. Et je dois dire qu'il embrasse vraiment super bien s'il le veut. Mais quelqu'un se dirigeait vers le bassin, donc on s'est séparé. On venait nous prévenir qu'on pouvait arrêter et aller dormir.

-VOUS ETES PARTI ENSEMBLE DANS UN PLACARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Mais non ! Pas du tout ! On a fait comme si rien c'était passé.

-Que c'est triste.

-A qui le dis-tu ?

Soupire de tous les deux. Puis, je me jette sur lui et le plaque contre le dossier du sofa. Avec mon regard de psychopathe, il a raison d'avoir peur.

-Je t'adore Punkie ! Et c'est pour ça que je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir d'adoratrice des homos pour t'aider !

-Euh … Merci ?

-Je t'en prie. TOUT le plaisir est pour moi.

Soudain, il fait un petit sourire très inquiétant. Oh non, quand même pas …

-Au fait, et toi ?  
-De quoi ?

-Comment t'as fait pour tomber amoureuse de Black ?

Zut. Je retourne m'asseoir et me masse le tempes avec mes doigts.

-Tu es dans le même cas, donc tu sais à quel point les idées de nos directeurs sont dangereuses.

Darkos et Punkie font une sale gueule. Apparemment, eux aussi ont eu une surprise pour la St-Valentin, mais je veux pas savoir, c'est trop déprimant.

-Et Dumbledore avait lancé un sort sur notre nourriture : c'était un sort qui collait les personnes dont les cœurs étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Je me suis retrouvé avec Black. Et … je sais pas … me retrouvée seule avec lui, quand il fait pas le con et que personne ne vient m'emmerder, ça à déclencher un truc.

Il me fait un immense sourire. Je sens qu'il va pas me lâcher avec ça.

-Et E.T. ? Il est amoureux de quelqu'un ?

La tornade arrive dans la salle et me colle contre mon siège. CA sa fait peur !

-Tucroisquetupourraism'aideràrentrerencontactavcunevénusiennesupersexyquienpluspeutliredanstonesprit?

-Traduction s'il vous plait ?

-Il veut que tu lui files un rencard avec un Vénusienne.

-Sérieux E.T. ?

-Sérieux.

-T'aimes pas les … comment dire ? Les personnes qui existent ?

Il prend un air très triste. Apparemment j'ai fais une connerie.

-Si jamais j'ai des nouvelles, je te tiendrai au courant.

-C'estvrai?

-Promis.

Il se jette dans mes bras et cours partout dans la pièce. Mais c'est une pile ce mec !

Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, je dois commencer à réfléchir à un plan pour Punkie.


	26. Les lesbiennes aussi elles sont marrante

**Les lesbiennes aussi elles sont marrantes**

Même avec ses airs de mort-vivant, Aryadnée est vraiment magnifique. Sa cascade de cheveux noirs tombent à la naissance de ses reins et brillent, ses yeux sont maquillés de noir, rendant son regard encore plus profond, ses lèvres légèrement ourlées peintes d'un rouge-à-lèvre noir, ses longs ongles parfaitement manucurés recouverts de noir, son décolleté laisse voir une peau de couleur de craie qui a l'air si douce … Même moi, qui ne suis pourtant pas lesbienne, je suis subjuguée par la beauté de cette fille.

Elle est assise sur un banc en bois dans le jardin, en faisant semblant de lire, moi je suis cachée dans les buissons, et on attend l'autre cruche. Comment savons-nous qu'elle va venir ici ? C'est très simple, j'ai discuté avec mon beau gosse de Gryfondor pour qu'il nous aide.

FLASH-BASK :

-Eh ! Black !

-Hmm ?

-J'ai besoin d'un petit service.

C'est quoi ce sourire moqueur sur son (magnifique) visage ? Qu'il l'efface maintenant ou je lui refais le portrait.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Carrie Render ?

-Fais pas le con, tu seras content et moi aussi.

-Vraiment ?

-Mais oui. Tout ce que t'as à faire, c'est d'être méchant.

-Désolé, c'est contre mon sens de l'honneur.

-Mais laisse-moi parler ! La prochaine fois que Korner viendra te tourner autour, tu l'envoies méchamment rouler, faut qu'elle pleure c'est super important.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais la caser avec une fille et elle sera moins chiante pour tout le monde.

-Une fille ? Ce serait pas la gothique avec qui tu traines ?

-Si, celle-là.

-Dommage, elle était super canon.

Si ça ruinerait pas ma réputation, je le violerai sur place avant de le tuer, comme punition d'avoir des pensées déplacées. OK, zen, self-control …

-Yo Patmol !

-Cornedrue ! Lily.

Je me retourne, c'est le binoclard et Evans qui arrivent, main dans la main. Tiens, ma jolie rousse me regarde avec un drôle d'air. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-J'peux te faire confiance sur ce coup Black ?

-Promis.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Et puis, comme je sais que Korner a un mental de petite fille de primaire, elle va aller, sans s'en rendre compte, dans le jardin pleurer sur un banc. Elle va voir une fille super belle qui a un côté mystérieux, et comme elle est en état de choque elle va engager la conversation, et le tour est joué.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Voilà la bonde qui arrive le visage dans ses mains et en pleurs. Aryad' relève la tête et fais semblant d'être surprise et inquiète. Korner croise son regard et elle ouvre légèrement la bouche de surprise : la beauté froide d'Aryadnée a encore frappée.

Korner sèche ses larmes avec sa manche et s'approche timidement de la gothique qui n'a toujours pas baissée les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Hein ? Oh je … je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

-Vu l'état dans lequel tu, excuse-moi, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu parles. Assied-toi. dit-elle gentiment en désignant le banc.

Korner fait un petit oui timide de la tête et s'assoit à ses côtés. Elle jette un coup d'œil au livre.

-De quoi ça parle ?

-Une histoire d'amitié qui se transforme en histoire d'amour.

-L'amour c'est n'importe quoi. Ca sert à rien à part être blessé.

La vois de Korner est sèche, elle a l'air complètement dégoûtée.

-J'ai pensée comme toi pendant un moment.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. J'étais tombée amoureuse, et puis quand je me suis déclarée, j'ai été rejetée devant beaucoup de monde, ensuite tout le monde se moquait de moi, j'étais discriminée.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?

-J'étais amoureuse d'une fille.

-Tu … Tu es lesbienne ?

-Si ça te gêne, tu peux partir, je ne serai pas blessée.

-Après ce que tu viens de dire ? Jamais ! Et puis tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec les homos.

Aryadnée lui fait un sourire resplendissant, c'est incroyable ! Je me répète, je sais, mais elle est tellement belle ! Je vois très bien le trouble de Korner. C'est compréhensible, elle vient de se faire jeter, elle se retrouve devant une beauté, celle-ci est gentille avec elle, elle lui fait un sourire à damner tous les Saints ! Un peu plus et elle l'embrasserait.

-Au fait, je suis Aryadnée Dollender.

-Samantha Korner.

Elles se serrent la main avec un sourire.

Tout le monde dans le réfectoire est surprit : Darkos et Korner sont ensembles, Darkos rit (doucement, évidemment) Korner a l'air moins stupide, elle ne fait même pas attention à Black. Ce dernier me lance un regard surprit auquel je réponds par un pouce. Kallender arrive et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-C'est du bon boulot.

-Ouais, je sais.

-Tu sais que Aryad' ne rit jamais ?

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais, même pour faire semblant elle peut pas. C'est un miracle. Je crois que cette fille lui plaît vraiment.

-Le problème avec Korner, c'est qu'elle essaye d'être comme tout le monde pour ne pas être rejetée et pour essayer de charmer Black. Elle est pas conne, ni moche, elle fait juste semblant.

-Notre société est tellement triste.

On soupir tous les deux.

Le truc qui est cool avec le collège de Punkie, c'est qu'ils ont le droit de rester debout jusqu'à 11h00. Il fait nuit noire, et les deux nouvelles « meilleures amies » sont dehors sur leur banc, avec deux cinglés cachés dans les buissons.

-Sam', tu vas faire quoi maintenant avec Black ?

-J'abandonne.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui. Il faut que je passe à autre chose.

Silence.

-J'ai une question Aryad'.

-Vas-y.

-Comment tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais … que tu étais lesbienne ?

Ah, elle s'en rend enfin compte qu'elle est bi.

-Et bien … Il y avait une fête chez des amis, quand j'étais en vacance, et j'ai un peu trop bu. Je me suis retrouvée seule avec une fille de 25 ans, qui était un peu bourrée elle aussi, et y faisait super chaud. Je vais pas t'effrayer plus que cela …

-Non ! Non ! Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas, continue.

-Bah on s'est juste embrassée. Et c'était assez chaud, mais quand c'était fini, je me suis rendue compte que ça me faisait pas le même effet qu'avec un garçon, j'y prenais plus de plaisir et je trouvais ça plus naturel.

Ses paroles laissèrent Korner songeuse. Je vois très bien qu'elle veut essayer, mais elle est trop cruche et trop coincée pour passer à l'acte.

-Mais embrasse-la, merde !

-Hein ? Tu as entendu ?

-Carrie ! Fais moins de bruits !

-Désolée, c'était plus fort que moi.

-Je suis sûre que j'ai entendu quelque chose !

-Mais non Sam', c'est ton imagination.

-Si ! Ca venait des buissons.

Oh, oh ! Danger, danger. La blonde vient droit vers moi et Punkie. Trop tard pour bouger.

-RENDER ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

Vite, vite, une idée … une idée … Soudain, Kallender m'attrape par le col et m'embrasse ! C'est quoi ce délire ! Putain, il embrasse vachement bien ! Elle a de la chance la Tête-brulée ! Ah ! J'ai compris ce qu'il essayait de faire ! Je lui rends son baiser, sous le regard surprit de Korner.

-Euh … Sam' ? On devrait peut-être les laisser tranquilles ?

-Euh … Oui. Désolée de vous avoir dérangés.

On fait un vague geste de la main tandis qu'elles partent. Darkos se retourne et nous fait un petit signe discret de la main. Punkie me lâche enfin.

-Je suis désolée que t'es eu à faire ça Punkie. Sincèrement.

-C'est pas grave. Dis-moi œil-de-Braise, t'as jamais eu de petits copains ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Comment ça se fait que t'embrasse aussi bien ?

-Secret personnel ET professionnel.

-Professionnel ? C'est très inquiétant ce que tu dis.

-Un jour je te le dirai peut-être Punkie. Mais pas tout de suite.

Il ne dit rien et me regarde avec un regard inquiet. Personne ne sait à quel point Carrie Render est bourrée de secrets.

-A ton avis elles sont où ?

-Le coin spécial à Aryad' : une salle de classe située dans la cave, donc pas du tout de lumière, qui est inutilisée, et qu'elle a arrangée à sa façon.

-Vampire gothique ?

-Yep.

Ca promet. On se dirige tous les deux vers la cave.

Là, on ouvre très discrètement la porte. Darkos est assise, jambes croisées, sur un beau fauteuil en velours rouge, Korner est en train d'admirer une immense bibliothèque qui est collée au mur.

-Tous ces bouquins sont vraiment à toi ?

-Oui.

-Et tu as lu tout ça ?

-Pas encore, mais presque.

-Quel est ton préféré ?

Korner s'est dirigée vers elle et s'est assise sur l'accoudoir.

-C'est une l'histoire d'un adolescent pendant la 2ème guerre mondiale, il passe dans un monde imaginaire où il embarque sur un navire pirate, un navire pirate des nuages. Ils chassent des hippogriffes pour leurs ailes et leurs griffes qui rapportent beaucoup au marché noir. En chemin, il tombe sur une princesse qui est poursuivie par ses frères et sœurs, car elle est celle qui va monter sur le trône. Ensemble, ils ont beaucoup d'aventures avec des sorcières, d'autres pirates, des sirènes …

-Ca a l'air très bien.

-Il est absolument génial. Je le relis tout le temps.

-Tu veux bien me lire deux ou trois passages ?

Oh, je la vois venir.

-Pas de problèmes.

Ma gothique d'amour se lève et se dirige vers le mur où elle prend un livre à la couverture bleu ciel. Elle retourne s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et l'ouvre à un passage. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lit, Korner se penche au-dessus d'elle, faisant mine de s'intéresser au livre. On voit très bien qu'elle penche sa poitrine en direction du visage d'Aryadnée et ses longs cheveux blonds s'entremêlent avec les longs cheveux noirs de la gothique. Je vois que Darkos sourit discrètement. Soudain, elle relève la tête, surprenant tout le monde. Leurs visages sont vraiment très proches.

-Alors, ca te plait ?

-Oui, il y a un bon style. En plus tu lis très bien.

Leurs visages se rapprochent de plus en plus, leurs lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres les unes des autres, puis soudain Aryadnée se lève et va remettre le livre à sa place. Elle est sadique cette fille, j'ai jamais vu Korner aussi frustrée.

-Sam', tu trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ?

-Pardon ?

Et c'est parti pour un tour de charme. Aryad' enlève son haut, mais elle n'est pas en soutien-gorge, elle a encore une espèce de t-shirt, mais il est transparent, et extrêmement sexy. C'est pas possible que Korner résiste à ça ! J'ai raison …

La blonde vient de se jeter sur la brune, elles sont toutes les deus sur le sol, Korner est assise sur les hanches d'Aryad', elle lui a plaquée les poignets au sol, et toutes les deux elles s'embrassent passionnément. Et quand je dis passionnément, c'est de l'interdit -18 ans ! Elles se séparent pour reprendre leur respiration, et c'est avec un sourire un peu (beaucoup) pervers que notre Darkos commence à enlever les vêtements de la blonde. On va les laisser en paix, hein ?

En retournant à la tente d'E.T., Punkie et moi on se frappe dans la main : on a fait du beau boulot.


	27. Je veux rentrer à la maison !

**Je veux rentrer à la maison !**

Hmm, du poisson ! Des tonnes de poisson ! Je suis dans Fish-land ! Mon rêve se réalise ! Attend'tend'tend … Des poissons de deux mètre de largeur ça existent pas, n'est-ce pas ? Donc c'est bien un rêve, mais c'est pas grave, ils ont l'air tellement bons. A table !

-…er.

-Poisson.

-…nder.

-Fish-land.

-…ender.

-Je veux du citron.

-RENDER !

Je me réveille en sursaut, me cognant le front contre celui d'Evans, et foutant une tarte à Black. 'tain elle a la tête dure la Gryfondore !

-Carrie !

-Render !

-Les gars !

-J'ai mal au front !

-J'ai mal à la joue !

-J'ai mal au front et à la main !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-J'ai mal au front et à la main !

-Ah non ! Tu vas pas recommencer Render !

-Mais j'aime pas les voyages ! C'est chiant comme la mort ! Y a rien à faire.

-Dors ! Tu gêneras moins.

-Mais je dormais ! Pourquoi vous m'avez réveillée ?

-Lily voulait te parler et tu me bavais dessus dans ton sommeil.

C'est vrai que j'ai de la bave séchée au coin de la bouche. Je l'essuie avec le revers de ma manche et m'effondre sur le banc, sous le regard inquiet et hébétés de tous les élèves présents.

-Euh… Render ? Ca va ?

-Vous m'avez réveillé alors que je faisais un rêve super bien !

-Bon tu viens maintenant ? Je voulais te parler.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-En privé.

-Quoi, t'es enceinte ?

-MAIS NON VOYONS !

-Alors pourquoi tu veux que personne ne nous écoute ?

-VIENS C'EST TOUT !

Elle fait peur la petite lionne ! Je fais pas plus d'histoires et je la suis dans un coin reculé du sous-marin.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, jolie rousse ?

-Est-ce que t'es amoureuse de Sirius ?

Aï ! Putain ça fait mal ! Je suis pas habituée à me défoncer la tête sur du métal, d'habitude je le fais contre le mur de la grande salle ! Je suis accroupie au sol, mon front entre les mains, et la Gryfondore me frotte le dos, partagée entre l'amusement et le désespoir.

-Carrie. On va finir par croire que tu es masochiste. Arrête un peu.

-J'aime pas les murs ici. Je veux ceux de la grande salle.

-Arrête de bouder. On arrive dans quelques heures.

-Mais c'est trop long !

-Ouais bah faut faire avec. J'imagine que ton action de toute à l'heure veut dire oui, à ma question.

Elle me retient avant que j'aille à nouveau m'écraser la face contre la plaque de métal.

-Si tu veux mon avis, c'était un peu évident.

-Tu le sais depuis quand ?

-Depuis que je t'ai vu dans les couloirs du lycée.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as pas posée la question avant ?

-T'étais occupée.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Darkos et Punkie.

Mon visage s'éclaire d'un immense sourire pervers.

FLASH-BACK :

Vous savez quoi ? J'ADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE les placards. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que c'est TOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT petit, petit, petit … Et quand tu mets deux garçons bourrés d'hormones à l'intérieur, tu obtiens des choses TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES intéressantes. Pour appuyer ma théorie, j'ai refais l'expérience.

J'attendais au détour d'un couloir, un placard petit comme je les aime sous la main, avec un punk gay dedans, j'attendais une Tête-Brulée. Et la voilà qui arrivait. Avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de ma présence, je l'ai attrapée par le col, et balancée dans la minuscule pièce que j'ai fermé avec un sort super puissant. Adossée à la porte, j'écoutais très attentivement ce qui se passait.

-Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Je suis où là ?

-Salut Brandon.

-Ka … Ka … Kall … Kallender ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

-Je veux juste parler.

Ouais, c'est ça, mon cul ouais ! Fonce Punkie !

-Je veux rien entendre !

Je le sens qui essaye d'ouvrir la porte.

-Ca sert à rien, elle ouvrira pas tant qu'on aura pas parler.

-Qui ça « elle » ?

-Une folle furieuse.

Soit polie avec la folle furieuse, parce que sans elle tu l'aurais violé dans un couloir.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute, mais garde tes distances.

-Bien. Après ce qui c'est passé dans la piscine, on peut pas continuer de s'ignorer comme ça. Franchement, dis-moi, ce que t'as ressenti ce jour là.

-Du dégoût ! C'est pas normal entre deux garçons !

-C'est quoi la différence ?

-Mais on est du même sexe ! La nature est faite pour qu'on aille avec des femmes.

-C'est comme ça pour les animaux, et encore, mais chez nous, les humains, y a un truc super soulant, mais marrant de temps en temps, qui s'appelle les sentiments. Me dis pas que t'as rien ressenti, parce que c'est impossible de cacher des choses à travers un baiser.

Euh … si, pour ceux qui ont de l'entrainement.

-Mais je sais pas moi ! Toute ma vie, on m'a dit que c'était mal les relations homos, contre-nature ! Je sais pas comment régir moi ! Oui, j'avoue, j'ai beaucoup aimer, j'aimerai recommencer, mais c'est contre mes principes !

-Tes principes ? T'as de drôle de principes toi : te priver des trucs que t'aime ?

-C'est pas ça, mais …

-Tu crois pas que pour être sûr de quelque chose, faut réessayer ?

Silence, il lui laisse le choix. Il est gentil mon punk sous ses airs de porc-épic.

-Refais-le.

C'était presque nu murmure, une demande interdite. J'entends des bruits de pas à l'intérieur, c'est Kallender qui se dirige vers lui. La tentation est trop fort, je lance un sort sur la porte qui me permet de voir, sans être vue.

Brandon est adossé au mur, les bras le long de son corps, sa lèvre tremblote, il est rouge, Kall' est presque contre lui. Tout doucement, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est un simple effleurement, pas un vrai baiser, mais ça fait beaucoup d'effet à Brandon. Le punk écarte à peine son visage de l'autre, laissant un simple millimètre les séparer.

-Encore, demande Brandon timidement.

-Avec plaisir.

Cette fois, c'est plus franc, plus directe, et l'autre répond. Il passe ses mains dans le dos de Kall' pour le coller contre son corps, le punk explore lentement la peau de l'autre. OH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ils ont rajouter la langue et ils gémissent ! Soudain, Kall' se décolle, au grand mécontentement de l'autre, et donne un grand coup dans la porte.

-Fous le camp Carrie !

-Mais ça devenait intéressant !

-Fous le camp !

-OK, OK.

-C'était elle la folle furieuse ?

-T'occupe, tu lui diras merci plus tard.

-Hmm.

D'après les bruits, ils font autre chose que de simples baisers. Mission accomplie.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

-C'est vraiment très pratique le placard, observe Evans.

-Carrément, comme t'es coincé et que t'as rien à faire, t'es obligé de parler.

Silence. Je suis pas croyante, mais si vous faites qu'elle oublie sa question précédente, je jure que je me convertis.

-Au fait, tu vas faire quoi pour Sirius ?

Vous avez loupé votre chance mon seigneur.

-Rien.

-Hein ?

-Le frapper, l'engueuler, le traumatiser, le répugner …

-Mais pourquoi ! Vous allez très bien ensemble !

-Tu trouves ?

-Mais oui ! Et tu serais enfin heureuse et laisserais le monde en paix.

-Nan, j'ai pas envie.

-Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Faut que tu grandisses et que tu sortes, te trouves un petit-copain, et fasses un peu plus attention à ton apparence.

-Mais t'es pas ma mère.

-Cette dernière n'a pas fait un boulot efficace, donc je prends le relai.

-Ouais bah bon courage.

-Tu sais …

-Lily !

Qui vient nous interrompre ? Je rêve ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! C'est Black ! Viens pas traîner ici maintenant !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi !

-Hein ? Mais calme-toi.

-Que je me calme !

-Mais t'es malade ! J'ai rien fais !

-T'existe !

-Et alors ! Toi aussi ! Et c'est pas vraiment un cadeau pour l'humanité !

-Fous le camp Black !

-Non ! Toi fous le camp !

-J'étais là avant !

-Faut que je parle à Lily !

-Je parlais à Lily avant !

-Mais c'est pas ton amie ! Alors dégage !

-C'est pas ta petite-copine ! Alors dégage !

-Mais c'est important ce que je dois lui dire !

-J'avais justement une conversation très importante avec elle !

-Pourquoi vous vous engueulez tous les deux ?

-POUR RIEN !

Lupin hausse les épaules et s'en va. J'en profite pour regarder Lily, mais elle est partie aussi.

-Voilà ! Maintenant elle est partie à cause de toi !

-Comment ça à cause de moi !

-C'est toit qui a commencé à hurler et qui l'a fait fuir !

-Mais c'est toi qui a hurlée en première !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-NON !

-SI !

-Je vais te frapper !

-Essaye !

Tous les deux, en position d'attaque, on se fusille du regard. On allait se frapper, quand une secousse ébranle tout le sous-marin. La voix de Dumbledore retentit dans les haut-parleurs.

-Les jeunes, on est de retour à la maison !

Je pousse un cri de joie, et je sors en courant, laissant Black en arrière. Dans le parc, je respire un grand coup d'air frais sous les regards amusés d'Evans, Potter et de Black. Black ? Je repense à notre petit dispute : elle était complètement stupide, mais je me sens en pleine forme et même … heureuse. Lily s'en aperçoit et me fait un clin d'œil complice auquel je réponds par un soupir résigné. Je lui réponds par un grand sourire, sous les regards ébahis de toute l'école. Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive à Carrie Render ?

-Dumbledore ! Ce soir je veux du poisson !

-C'était prévu Miss Render !

Ah, c'est pour ça …

Ah, et pour les admirateurs de lemon, une amie m'en avait demandé un sur Punkie et Brandon, donc si vous voulez, je poste le OS sur eux ^^


	28. Carrie Render is out !

Salut les gens !

Vous n'allez pas me croire mais ... J'ai finis l'histoire ! C'est la premiere fois d'ailleurs .... Mais je vais pas tout vous donnez d'un coup ! J'attendrais, avec un ecart du genre d'une semaine ou un peu moins, ce depend des reviews ;-P

Nan, je suis mechante. Mais vous allez avoir les dernier chapitres tres vites, c'est promis. J'en profite pour repondre a deux petites reviews.

Shocolade : merci ! Je suis ravie que mes noms fassent pitie, XD

FireRox : Magicien d'Oz parce que ... Magicien d'Oz ^^ Y a pas de raisons, c'est juste la premiere histoire qui me soit venue a l'esprit ^^

Et je dis aussi merci a tous les gentils mots que vous dites qui m'ont donne envie de la finir (SNIIIIIIIF !!!!!!! Mouchoir je vous prie !).

Bwef, merci a tous, et bonne lecture !

**Carrie Render is out !**

-Euh ... Ca va Render ?

-Ouais, super.

-Alors pourquoi tu te diriges vers la salle de bains en te traînant par terre ?

C'est vrai que je me sens tellement male que, pour aller vers le lavabo, je me traîne par terre en agrippant le sol pour avancer. Enfin j'arrive face au miroir, j'attrape le bord, mais c'est de la porcelaine, ça glisse. J'essais alors d'attraper le robinet, mais je l'arrache et l'eau jaillit pour faire de notre salle de bains une piscine.

-Render ! Peux pas faire gaffe ?

-'solée.

Plus personne ne bouge. Quelque chose d'incroyable vient d'arriver : Carrie Render s'est excusée ! Bellatrix Black se dirige vers moi et pose sa main sur mon front.

-Merde ! Mais t'es brulante, tu as de la fièvre.

-Mais non, je suis jamais malade. Il faut pas.

Je me dégage d'elle et me dirige, en rampant, vers mon armoire où j'attrape des vêtements. Toutes mes colocataires sont partagées entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude. Une fois habillée, je me force à me lever et je me dirige vers la grande salle. Je regarde mon reflet dans une vitre : mes cheveux sont détachés et couverts de sueur, j'ai des grosses cernes sous mes yeux, mon teint est d'un jaune cireux et je transpire de partout. Où est passée la fière Carrie Render ?

J'entre dans la grande salle, il n'y a plus du tout de bruit tout à coup. Kévin et Warren accourent vers moi.

-Carrie ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es malade ?

-Mais non, mais non. Je suis en pleine forme.

-Vous n'en avez pourtant pas l'air.

-Bon foutez le camp vous deux. Allez vous bécotez dans un placard, où n'importe quoi d'autre mais laissez-moi tranquille.

Ils deviennent aussi rouges que des pivoines et retournent à leur table. Je m'effondre sur le banc et me sert avec autant d'énergie qu'un mollusque. Ouh là ! Un vertige. Je m'accroche à la table pour ne pas tomber, renversant mon jus d'orange en passant. Géniale, je suis trempée. Dumbledore et McGonagall arrivent vers moi, l'air inquiet.

-Vous vous sentez bien Miss Render ?

-Ouais, super.

-Mais vous avez une tête à faire peur !

-Et vous avez vu votre gueule ?

Hein ? Me dites pas que j'ai dis ça à ma prof de métamorphose ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

-'solée professeur, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Non, non, ce n'est rien, vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre état normal. Allez à l'infirmerie.

-Non, c'est bon, je suis en pleine forme.

-Ah oui ? Vous n'arrivez même pas à manger un croissant.

C'est vrai que pour l'instant, je suis en train d'écraser la viennoiserie sur mes lunettes, mais c'est pas grave. Avec un peu de difficulté, je me relève, attrape mon sac et me dirige vers la salle de potion, devant tous les élèves qui ont l'air ... inquiets ?

Fait trop chaud dans la salle de potions ! Avec tous les chaudrons, y a de la fumée, de la vapeur ... C'est pas possible, je vais m'évanouir. Alors ... étape suivante : ajouter une pousse de mandragore. Je prends la plante et la plonge dans le chaudron. Ah, c'est normal que ça devienne orange et que ça fait des bulles ?

-Euh ... Monsieur ? La potion de Render est bizarre.

-Hmm ? Oh mon Dieu ! Attrapez vos sacs ! Sortez tous ! Vite !

Je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais tout le monde court dehors. Mais moi je suis trop faible pour bouger, le truc va m'exploser à la figure. Soudain, des bras m'entourent et me soulèvent. J'ai plus du tout de force, je me laisse complètement aller dans ses bras. Les miens pendant dans le vide, ma tête est contre l'épaule de mon sauveur. Une fois dans le couloir, il me pose par terre. Ah, c'est Black. Avec toute la force qui me reste, je lui envoie une gifle.

-Non mais t'es malade ! Je viens de te sauver la vie !

-'solée, question d'habitude.

Il se met à rire en massant sa joue.

-P'tain, même malade tu fais vachement mal.

-Je suis pas malade.

Je me relève avec beaucoup de difficulté, et me dirige vers la salle de métamorphose. McGo' semble désespérée par mon stupide entêtement.

-Bon, aujourd'hui, vous allez changer un bureau en cochon.

Chacun son tour, on essaye. Ah, c'est mon tour. Le problème, c'est que le monde il arrête pas de bouger, on se croirait en mer. Arrête de gesticuler, merde.

-Miss Render ?

-Ouais, ouais.

Je lance le sort, mais j'ai mal visé, il rentre en plein dans Grow, et il se transforme en cochon d'inde.

-Queuedever !

-Peter !

-Mr Pettigrow !

-Render !

-Ouais, super.

McGonagall redonne sa forme à Grow pendant que je me marre stupidement, accrochée à une table, les fesses pas terre. Soudain, Black vient vers moi, l'air décidé.

-Ca suffit, tu files à l'infirmerie.

-Nan, pas l'infirmerie.

-Mais t'es malade Render, il faut que l'infirmière te soigne. dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Pas l'infirmerie.

Je lui envoie une bonne pêche dans la tempe. Mauvaise idée : il me lâche et je tombe lourdement sur le sol. P'tain, je me suis fait super mal au dos ! Tout le monde accourt vers moi et j'entends des « Ca va Render ? » d'un peu partout. Eh bah voilà ! Suffisait que je soit malade pour que tout le monde m'aime enfin ! C'est chiant !

-Ouais, super.

Ils rient tous. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Black est têtu, il me reprend dans ses bras et marche d'un pas décidé vers l'infirmerie. J'en ai marre de me battre, je profite de mon état pour me lover contre son torse.

On est dans les couloirs, tous les autres sont restés en cours.

-Pourquoi tu voulais pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

-C'est pas ça, il faut pas que je sois malade. C'est un réflexe du à ma petite enfance.

-Comment ça ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ma mère était une droguée, alcolo, complètement stupide, non ?

-Oui, à Noël.

-Où t'avais été très con. Bah, quand je tombes malades, à chaque fois c'est comme maintenant, et ma mère, trop occupée à faire la fête, elle me laissait crevée sur le sol de la cuisine. J'ai faillit clamser un jour.

-Comment tu t'en es sortie ?

-Le gérant du bar d'en face ne m'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs jours, et il est monté à la maison pour voir ce qui m'arrivait. Il m'a emmenée à l'hôpital tellement j'étais mal en point.

-Pourquoi les services sociaux ils t'ont pas mis avec quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi ?

J'éclate de rire, mais faut pas, j'ai failli m'étouffer.

-J'habite surement dans le quartier le plus pourri de toutes la terre. Une aide sociale arriverait pas vivante jusqu'à mon étage, entre les dealers, les violeurs, les meurtriers, assassins et autres potes de ce style.

-Potes ?

-Dans mon quartier, tout le monde connaît Carrie Render, et tout le monde l'aime.

-L'inverse d'ici quoi.

-Ouais, super.

-T'as vraiment pas eu une enfance facile.

-Ouais, super.

-Euh ... Render ?

-Ouais, super.

Il se met à courir vers l'infirmerie. Je viens de perdre un autre de mes neurones, mes circuits sont complètements grillés.

PUTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN DE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE ! MAL A LA TETE !

-Arrête de rire Black ! Aï !

-Tu te fais mal toi-même Render. Calme-toi.

-Arrête de parler et fous-moi la paix.

Je ferme les yeux et enfonce l'arrière de ma tête dans l'oreiller moelleux du lit d'infirmerie. L'autre rit encore un peu et pose sa main sur mon front.

-Grr, enlève ta main Black.

-Non.

-Comment ça non ?

-T'es bien trop faible pour me donner des ordres, y a personne dans le coin, t'as pas ta baguette, tu ressembles à une gamine, j'aime bien les gamins, j'ai envie de te soigner.

-Je suis pas un chat non-plus.

-Tu ressembles à un chat.

-J'aime pas les animaux, ça fait pleins de cochonneries. ET ENLEVE TA PUTAIN DE MAIN ! AÏ !

Saloperie de migraine. J'en ai marre de lui, j'enlève sa main et le pousse, il tombe sur le carrelage en riant. Je me retourne, dos à lui, et m'endors sous le coup de la fatigue. IL me gonfle, il me gonfle, il me gonfle. Il s'en va et je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres. IL ME GONFLE !

Le lendemain, j'entre dans la grande salle, coiffée, en noir, le teint frais, un sourire cruel au coin de la bouche. Je me dirige vers la table des Serpentards, juste à côté de moi, deux élèves s'embrassent.

-Oh, Ferryier, tu as une nouvelle petite-amie ? Mais et celle que tu bécotais hier soir, elle est où ?

-Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Mais c'est n'import quoi. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime Alice.

-Quoi ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on faisait hier soir ?

-Andréa ! Je ... euh ...

Allez hop ! Deux paires de baffes ! Ferryier, le salopard qui sort avec cinquante filles à la fois, vient de se faire jeter devant tout le monde. Un sourire sadique éclaire mon visage et, sereine et fier, je bois mon jus d'orange. Je lance un sourire éclatant à toute la grande salle : Carrie Render est revenue, elle est en pleine forme ! Vous allez tous en baver !


	29. Coucou Marcel !

Coucou ! Et comme promis, un nouveau chapitre ! C'etait pas trop long, si ?

**Coucou Marcel !**

J'ai une devinette pour vous. Est-ce que c'est possible d'être stupide au point de faire exploser une immense partie de l'école ? Malheureusement, c'est vrai. Mon imbécile de Directeur a voulu faire le malin avec des potions explosives et inflammables, et ce vieux taré à réussi à faire un immense trou dans la face Nord-Ouest du château. Résultat : des dizaines de classes inutilisables, beaucoup d'élèves à qui il manque des cheveux (mais personne n'est mort, ce vieux sénile a le grand avantage d'être un génie en magie et a limité les dégâts). Et nous, pauvres étudiants que nous sommes, nous sommes obligés de rentrer chez nous le temps des réparations. Notre école étant un gros truc magique, c'est long de recoller tous les morceaux.

Maintenant, je suis dans le train, je retourne à la maison par le train. Mon humeur ? Oh, vous me connaissez bien depuis le temps, non ? Massacrante. Même Kévin et Warren ont pas pu rester avec moi tellement je suis de mauvaise humeur. Un peu plus et il y aurait un nuage au-dessus de ma tête. Pour l'instant, je fixe le paysage qui reste le même et inintéressant ; j'ai même pas envie de lire ou d'écouter de la musique. Le seul point positif dans cette histoire, c'est que je vais revoir Marcel et tous les autres.

Ca y est, je suis dans on quartier, et rien n'a changé : c'est toujours ces immeubles pourris, les SDF dans la rues, les putes sur le trottoir ... Et quand tout ce joli monde me voit, ils se précipitent tous vers moi.

-Carrie ! Tu es revenue ma puce !

-Salut tout le monde.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu rentres beaucoup plus tard d'habitude.

-Un prof a fait exploser l'école.

-L'est con ce type. Tu restes ici combien de temps ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on m'envoi une lettre pour me dire de rentrer.

Et ça continu comme ça jusqu'au « Dead Warrior », le bar de Marcel et le point de rendez-vous de tous les militaires drogués, bourrés et dépressifs. Je pousse la porte du bar et cri :

-Marcel ! Vodka !

Tout le monde dans le bar se lève et court vers moi.

-Carrie ! Depuis quand t'es rentrée !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

On me frappe sur l'épaule, et me frotte les cheveux, on rit ... C'est ma famille : un bar et tout un quartier.

-Foutez le camp que je lui dise enfin bonjour !

Marcel sort enfin de la foule. C'est un vieux bonhomme énorme avec une grosse barbe, une voix grave et caverneuse, des yeux d'un bleu délavés, habillé comme un clochard. C'est lui qui possède le bar, et depuis que je suis toute petite, je viens tous les jours ici, il me considère comme sa fille. On sort tous du bar et tout le quartier est dehors. Je parle à tout le monde, je prends tout le monde dans mes bras ... Je suis de retour à la maison.

Ca c'est un peu calmé, je suis accoudée au bar, une clope dans la bouche et un verre de Vodka dans la main, Marcel est de l'autre côté du comptoir a essuyé les verres. Y a pas plus cliché que ça.

-Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ici ?

-Pas grand-chose. Ah si, Richard s'est fait chopé, il est en taule.

-Je lui avais dit qu'il fallait qu'il fasse gaffe. Il m'a pas écouté.

C'est sur, quand t'es un serial-killer, faut toujours mettre des gants, mais ce débile il préfère le « subtil contact de la peau d'une proie effrayée ».

-Et comment va ma mère ?

-Mieux, mieux, elle est passée de 20 amants à 18.

-Ah, y a du progrès.

-Sinon, y a encore des nouveaux.

-Encore ?

-Ouais, ils viennent tous les jours pour jouer au flipper.

-Ces qui ces types ? Ils ont toujours pas compris où ils étaient ?

-Ils viennent du quartier d'à coté. Leur chef a entendu parler de toi et il veut t'épouser.

J'éclate de rire en même temps que tout le monde dans la salle.

-Encore un ? Ils sont tous suicidaires ou quoi ?

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Maintenant que t'es revenue il va pas tarder pour venir te demander ta main.

-Tu crois qu'il aura une bague ?

-Comme l'autre d'il y a quelques années ?

-Il était trop marrant celui-là.

Tout le monde se remet à rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Mon surnom ici c'est Princesse. Mon caractère, mes contacts et tout le reste font de moi la fille la plus convoitée de ces rues. A chaque fois ils sortent de ce bar avec des coquards, des dents manquantes, des os cassés. Ah bah tient justement ... Un groupe de garçons rentre. Ils doivent avoir tous 25 ans, celui en tête est beaucoup plus grand et se la joue avec une casquette de travers, des lunettes de soleil énormes, un sweet-shirt sans manches qui laisse voir ses muscles tatoués. Une tête-brulée. J'explose de rire comme tout le monde dans le bar. Le mec avance vers moi, l'air menaçant. J'ai du mal à me retenir de rire.

-T'es Carrie Render ?

-Ouais.

-J'm'appelle J.B.

Silence ... Silence ...

-Tu vas m'épouser.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je te le dis.

-C'est bien de prendre ses rêves pour la réalité.

-Ta gueule sale conne ! Tu parleras quand J.B. te le diras ! menace l'un des mecs qui l'accompagne.

Encore une fois, tout le monde se marre dans le bar, surtout Marcel. Je pose mon verre et écrase ma cigarette sur le comptoir. Un des clients s'approche de celui qui m'a engueulé et lui tapote gentiment l'épaule.

-Mon gars, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de qui est cette fille ? Elle vit ici depuis toujours, elle a été entrainée par les vétérans de l'armée, sa force physique est supérieur à celle de tous les vieux rassemblés ici. Toutes les personnes dehors donneraient leur vie pour elle, tu sais que tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort ?

Le garçon pâlit. Il vient enfin d'activer le neurone qu'il possède. Marcel me lance un flingue que je pointe sur lui. Plus personne ne bouge, les mecs ont l'air terrifiés, sauf le chef. Celui qui m'a insulté ne parle plus, une goutte de sueur coule le long de sa tempe. Je presse la gâchette, il hurle.

Un petit drapeau sort du canon avec « Boum » marqué dessus. Dans le bar, tout le monde s'écroule de rire. C'est un gag vieux comme le monde, mais putain la gueule qu'il fait ! J'en peux plus de rire, je m'accroche au comptoir pour pas tomber sur le sol. Le mec, lui, ne rit pas du tout. Il m'envoie une pêche dans la figure, ma tête heurte le sol et un très mince filet de sang coule de ma bouche. Plus personne ne rit, tous mes potes sont debout, l'ai menaçant, le mec vient de se rendre compte de son erreur, son chef soupir, sort un cigarette et s'assoit.

-Pa ... Patron ?

-Tu t'es mis dans la merde tout seul, tu t'en sors tout seul.

-P'tain !

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi.

-Ca va Carrie ?

-Je vais me le faire.

Avant qu'il puisse faire un geste, je lui envoi mon poing dans la tempe, puis un uppercut dans le menton, suivi d'un coup de genou dans le ventre, et un autre dans le nez. Il tombe au sol, la figure ravagée par la puissance de mes coups. Même J.B. en lâche sa cigarette. Une fois que l'autre est dans l'incapacité de bouger, je m'assois au comptoir et reprends mon vert d'alcool.

-Tu veux quelque chose à manger J.B. ?

Il répond pas, Marcel me sert du poisson cuit vapeur. Le mec semble décontenancé par mon visage de gamine quand je mange le plat.

-Tu m'épouses définitivement.

-Désolé mec, je me suis juré que j'épouserai un mec plus fort que moi physiquement.

-Pas de problème.

Il met son coude sur la table, il veut faire un bras de fer. Tout le monde éclate encore de rire dans la salle. Il commence à me gonfler lui. Je mets à mon tour le coude sur la table et agrippe sa main pendant que tout le monde se rapproche.

-Marcel, tu donnes le départ.

-Attention ... GO.

Le combat commence et ma main se rapproche du bar. Un sourire triomphant éclair le visage du mec. J'augmente légèrement ma force, et on revient au milieu.

-C'est tout ? je demande.

J'accentue la pression encore un peu, le dos de sa main se rapproche du comptoir. Bon, ça suffit. Je lui écrase le bras contre le bar, et un hurlement de douleur sort de sa bouche.

-Fous le camp.

Fiouh ! Quelle journée ! Je suis crevée. Y a plus personne dans le bar à part moi et Marcel. Finalement c'est bien, c'est comme des vacances supplémentaires sans devoirs. Et sans ...

-Salut Render.

-C'est qui lui Carrie ?

-Black ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !


	30. C'est trop cool chez moi

Bon, je tiens a me defendre pour ce chapitre. J'etais vraiment triste, problemes de sante ... Bref, j'avais que des idees noires, donc c'est un chapitre un peu (beaucoup) depressif. Je l'ai meme un peu modifie ... Mais bon, enjoyez comme vous le pouvez.

Bonne lecture !

**C'est trop cool chez moi**

Avant que quelqu'un ne rajoute un mot, je saute par-dessus le comptoir, attrape le fusil planqué entre les verres et mets Black en joue. Le pauvre mec devient blanc comme un linge et les yeux de Marcel s'agrandissent de surprise.

-Wo, Wo Render ! Calme-toi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Black ! Réponds-moi immédiatement ou je t'explose la cervelle.

-Je sais que t'es grave, mais tu peux pas l'être à ce point là.

J'arme le fusil.

-OK ! OK ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer, c'est pas ma faute, je te le jure !

-Ecoute-le Carrie.

Marcel lui fait signe de venir et Black s'assoit au bar. En guise d'avertissement, je pose le fusil sur le comptoir. S'il me donne une réponse qui me plait pas, il sait qu'il repartira avec un deuxième trou de balle (ah, ah, ah, jeu de mot d'enfer).

-Je t'écoute.

-Je suis retourné chez moi comme les autres, mais mes parents m'ont mis à la rue.

Marcel et moi on rit.

-C'est pas drôle ! Je me suis installé dans un hôtel le temps que Dumbledore reçoive mon message, et quand il m'a répondu, il m'a dit que t'habitais pas loin et que je pouvais passer un temps chez toi.

-Tu crois qu'il fait exprès ou notre Directeur est né aliéné mental ? Pourquoi t'es pas chez Potter ou un autre de te potes ?

-James est avec Lily, Remus a ... euh ... des problèmes de santé, et Peter n'a pas le droit de recevoir chez lui.

On soupir tous les deux sous le regard amusé de Marcel.

-Montre-moi la lettre.

Il sort un parchemin de son sac et me le tend.

« Cher Monsieur Black :

Je suis désolé que les retrouvailles avec votre famille se soient passées de cette façon. J'essayerai de parler à vos parents pour les résonner, mais en attendant vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cet hôtel ni revenir à Poudlard.

J'ai appris par le plus grand des hasards que Miss Carrie Render vivait non loin de là où vous vous trouvez. Je vous propose de passer ce « congé » en sa compagnie (si elle ne vous explose pas la figure avec le fusil caché sous le comptoir du bar dans lequel elle se trouve). Ci-joint se trouve un plan de la ville, la croie indique son emplacement.

Avec toute mon affection (et mes condoléances si votre rencontre ne se passe pas comme prévue) Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard. »

-J'ai une question : comment notre directeur savait-il que j'avais un fusil planqué dans le comptoir ?

-C'est Dumbledore, faut pas chercher.

Re-soupir, rire de Marcel.

-Et t'es arrivé ici sans problème ?

-Non, à pat les trois milliards de prostituées qui se sont jetées sur moi, tout était parfait.

Je réfléchis. On est pas à Poudlard, et si j'arrive pas à contrôler mes pulsions, peut-être que je vais violer Black. Mais il va bientôt faire nuit, et y pas que des putes dehors le soir, et même moi pourrait pas empêcher ce beau gosse de se faire étriper. Et puis à en croire la lettre, il peut aller nulle part.

Je range le fusil sous le comptoir.

-Black ! Suis-moi, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir et tu poseras ton sac.

-Merci Render.

-Tu reviens après Carrie ?

-Ouais, avec cet imbécile.

L'imbécile en question ne répond rien, trop content d'avoir un toit, aussi pourri soit-il.

-Oh Carrie ! C'est qui celui-là ?

-L'est super mignon, tu nous le présentes ?

-Désolée les filles. S'il lui arrive un truc c'est sur moi que ça va retomber.

-On va juste s'amuser, on est pas méchante !

-Mais oui bien sûr.

Les filles se mettent à rire tandis que Black et moi on se dirige vers l'immeuble d'en face. Les escaliers du vieux bâtiment sont tellement pourris qu'on est obligé d'en sauter plusieurs pour qu'elles ne s'écroulent pas.

-Tu vis vraiment ici ?

-Nan, j'y passe mes vacances. Depuis le temps que tu me connais, tu crois pas que je colle parfaitement dans et environnement ?

-C'est vrai que ...

On arrive à mon étage où je dois pratiquement défoncer la porte pour entrer dans mon appartement. C'est un vieux trois pièces, deux chambres et un salon, avec des lattes du plancher explosés, de la poussière qui recouvre tous les meubles, deux ou trois cafards ... une véritable ruine. Dans la même pièce, il y a la cuisine qui est vide d'éléments ménagés, je mange que des trucs du « Dead Warrior » et ma mère chez ses amants. Je fais signe à Black de me suivre et ouvre une porte : aussitôt, l'odeur acre du sexe pénètre nos narines.

-Ca c'est la chambre de ma mère. Si tu veux pas mourir asphyxié, tu rentres pas. A moins bien sûr que tu veuilles la sauter.

-Mais j'ai pas envie de me faire ta mère ! T'es malade !

-Attend un peu de la voir ma mère.

On passe dans la pièce d'à côté. Un lit simple, un bureau fait à la main, une bibliothèque remplie de livres poussiéreux et déchirés, une fenêtre condamnée.

-C'est ma chambre. Je sortirai un matelas ce soir et tu dormiras par terre. Pose ton sac, on redescend.

Il obéit sans un mot.

On est de retour au bar, les vétérans sont partis, ce sont les jeunes maintenant qui occupent l'endroit. La totalité des filles sont autour de Black tandis que les garçons s'amusent aux fléchettes ou au bras de fer contre moi. L'autre a l'air de bien s'amusé, il rit en buvant une bière. Soudain, la porte du bar s'ouvre, et le signe que ma soirée est finie entre. C'est ma mère. Elle n'a pas changée, toujours aussi magnifique. Malgré son statut d'alcolo et de junkie, sa peau est bronzée et douce, ses longs cheveux ondulés brillent et sont bien coiffés, ses yeux d'une couleur noisette pétillent de joie et de luxure, sa bouche pulpeuse appelle aux baisers enflammés, ses fines mains crient qu'elles veulent toucher quelqu'un. Sa tenue est toujours aussi osée : une jupe en jean extrêmement courte, elle ne porte pas de culotte ni de soutien-gorge, son haut est un débardeur qui laisse voir son nombril, elle porte des grandes bottes à talons. Elle ne me remarque même pas, elle va directement vers Black qui est subjugué par la beauté de l'apparition. Cette dernière prend son visage entre ses mains et lui caresse la joue, le fixant dans les yeux.

-Tu es qui toi ? Un petit nouveau ?

-Je ... euh ...

-Moi c'est Charlie Render.

-Render ? Vous êtes la mère de Carrie !

-Je t'avais dit que tu pourrais pas résister.

Ma mère se tourne vers moi et délaisse le garçon.

-Tu es revenue Carrie ! Tu n'as pas changée, tu as toujours un aussi laid visage. C'est vraiment bizarre vu que je suis ta mère.

-Mais oui, mais oui. T'as pas de copain ce soir ?

-Non, je suis un peu fatiguée. Je me suis envoyée en l'air 8 fois aujourd'hui, avec des personnes différentes bien entendu, et j'ai fais une partie crack.

-Je vois, et t'as pas mal à la tête ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis ...

Elle ne finie pas sa phrase, sa tête s'écrase contre le comptoir avec un bruit mat.

-Marcel, je crois que je dois rentrer. On se voit demain.

-OK Princesse. Tu veux que je t'aide à la monter ?

-Non, Black va me donner un coup de main.

Pleins de protestations chez les filles qui veulent le garder encore un peu.

-Vous le verrez demain, on doit rester pendant un bout de temps.

Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, chacun avec un bras de ma mère sur l'épaule, on sort du bar et on se dirige vers l'appartement. Là, je pose ma mère dans sa chambre et rejoins Black qui est assit sur le canapé. Et maintenant ? Je reste et je finis par le violé sur le canape, ou on va se coucher et je le viole sur un matelas ? La vie est pleine de choix cruels et difficiles.

-J'ai pas tellement sommeil, on peut pas retourner en bas ?

-Non, ma mère pourrait faire des bêtises.

-Je croyais que t'exagérais quand tu parlais d'elle, mais franchement ...

-Tu peux la remercier, si elle étais pas comme ça, la Carrie Render que tout le monde connaît n'existerait pas.

-Raconte-moi comment t'en es arrivée à devenir une garce insensible et très chiante.

Je m'assois, le plus loin possible de lui, et raconte.

-J'ai seulement 13 ans d'écart avec ma mère, elle était comme ça dès son adolescence. Mon père pourrait être n'importe qui dans le quartier, je ne le saurais pas, et lui non-plus. Si ca se trouve, je lui ai dis bonjour ce matin. Personne ne s'occupait de moi, à pars mon grand-père.

-Tu as un grand-père ?

-Laisse-moi raconter. Il m'a appris à marcher, à parler, à lire, à écrire, les calculs basiques des mathématiques, histoire que je ne sois pas paumée si je un jour je sortais du quartier. Partout dans la rue, tu voyais Anatole Render et sa petite-fille main dans la main, la petite-fille avec un fusil accroché à l'épaule.

-Un fusil ! Mais t'avais quel âge !

-Quatre ans.

-Il est dangereux ce type !

-Tous les jours, il m'emmenait au « Dead Warrior » où tout les clients m'apprenaient à me servir d'une arme, blanche ou à feu, à me battre à mains nues, jurer, boire, fumer.

-A quatre ans !

-Oui. Tu entrais dans le bar, tout le monde buvait, et une petite fille avec d'énormes lunettes était assise sur le bar, un fusil sur les genoux qui écoutait les histoires de la guerre.

-Je t'imagine la bouche grande ouvert en tenant la porte en joue.

-C'était ça. Puis un jour, mon grand-père a bu beaucoup trop. C'était pas trop grave au début, il était bourré de temps en temps, mais bientôt ce fut régulier. Il s'est mit à battre ma mère, sa propre fille. Elle était en si mauvais état qu'elle a failli y passer et elle est restée plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital. Personne sait pourquoi il s'est mit à boire, c'était quelqu'un de très gentil, mais le fait est que, encore une fois bourré, il est devenu violent, et comme ma mère était pas là, c'est moi qu'il a battue.

Black ne fit pas des yeux ronds, il ne s'exclama pas de surprise, il n'eut aucun réaction, à part une profonde tristesse qui apparut au fond de ses pupilles.

-Et c'est pas tout. Je crois que, en fait, il perdait un peu la boule à cause de l'âge ou quelque chose comme ça. J'étais vraiment dans un sal état, avec mes lunettes brisées, des dents étaient tombées, je devais avoir plusieurs côtes cassées, mon nez aussi et je saignais du visage.

Je suis pas aussi forte que je le pensais. Mes lèvres se mettent à trembler à cause du flot de souvenirs qui m'inonde. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'entour le corps avec mes bras et me ratatine un peu sur moi-même. Black, inquiet, s'approche de moi et met sa main sur mon épaule.

-T'es pas obligée de tout raconter tu sais.

-Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je suis comme ça, je te raconte.

Je respire un grand coup.

-C'etait comme ca tout le temps. Il s'est passe des semaines avant que je ne reagisse.

C'est la première fois depuis de très nombreuses années, j'avais oublié ce que ça faisait : pleurer. Des larmes grosses comme des perles coulent sur mes joues. Black me prend dans ses bras et me berce doucement. Dans mon état normal, je l'aurais surement frapper, injurier, ridiculiser, mais là je me laisse juste aller dans ses bras.

-Puis un jour j'ai craqué. J'ai pris le fusil et je lui ai tiré une balle en pleine tête. Je suis restée deux jours dans le noir, avec son cadavre à côté de moi, agenouillée dans son sang. C'est Marcel qui est monté pour voir ce qui se passait. Il m'a emmenée dans le bar où j'ai raconté ce qui c'était passé. Tous les vieux sont montés, ils ont enterré mon grand-père dans un terrain vague à plusieurs rues d'ici. Ils voulaient pas que j'ai des ennuis parce qu'ils savaient que j'avais rien fais dans cette histoire. C'est à ce moment que j'ai arrêter d'être une petite fille souriante pour devenir un être cynique qui voit tout du mauvais côté. Beaucoup de filles sont comme ça ici, elles n'ont juste pas la chance d'avoir un caractère comme le mien et elles sombrent dans la nymphomanie ou finissent pas se suicider. J'ai eu juste plus de « chance ».

J'avais fini de pleurer depuis longtemps, mais je restais dans les bras de Black, lui non-plus d'ailleurs ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher. Je sais pas pendant combien de temps on est resté comme ça, mais j'ai finie sur mon lit et lui sur le matelas, je n'ai violé personne, et j'ai fais des vieux cauchemars toute la nuit.


	31. Les hommes et leur sens de l'orientation

Hola ninos ! (m'enerve, j'ai pas la egne sur mon clavier ... pas gwave)

Je suis contente que vous ayez pris le dernier chapitre comme ca, je pensais vraiment que ce serait trop ... Mais bon ! Je suis rassuree. Aller, un peu de rigolade !

Bonne Lecture !

**Les hommes et leur sens de l'orientation**

-Au revoir tout le monde !

-Vous allez nous manquer les jeunes !

-Tu m'écriras, hein Sirius ?

-Euh ... oui.

-Jeune homme, prend bien soin de notre Princesse.

-Oui Monsieur Marcel.

-Mais je vais pas l'épouser, s'êtes con ou quoi ?

Après un dernier signe d'au revoir, Black et moi on sort du quartier et on marche vers la gare. Ca fait deux semaines que Black crèche chez moi, et hier soir on a reçu les billets. C'est alors qu'a commencé les embrassades larmoyantes, les promesses de lettres et tous ces trucs bien indigestes réservés aux meilleurs potes. Personne ne me demande si je vais écrire, ils savent que j'aime pas ça. L'autre tête-de-nœud ne va surement pas le faire non-plus. Mais bon là ... on a un autre problème.

-Je te dis qu'il faut aller à droite.

-Et moi je te dis à gauche.

-Je vis ici depuis toujours, je sais où se trouve la gare.

-Mais c'est pas ce qu'il y a de marqué sur le plan.

-Tu fais confiance à un bout de papier et pas à un humain doué d'une véritable intelligence ?

-Vu le niveau d'intelligence que cet être humain possède, je préfère le bout de papier.

-Eh ! Soit sympa avec moi ou je te laisse dans la rue te démerder tout seul.

-Vas-y, je m'en fous.

-Très bien.

Je prends mon sac, et tourne à droite.

-Viens pas pleurer quand tu seras perdu.

-Tu parles pour toi là ?

-Encore une fois, j'ai été élevée dans ces rues, j'ai juste besoin du nom de la rue pour me retrouver.

-Mais ouais bien sûr. Moi je fais confiance aux plans établis ...

-Pour les touristes.

-Par des professionnels.

-OK. On se verra à Poudlard alors. Bon courage ... débile.

-Merci, à toi aussi ... imbecile.

On prend des chemins différents, et au bout de vingt minutes, je suis aux portes de la gare. Tiens ? Pas de Black ? Mon Dieu, c'est étonnant ! Je ris d'un petit rire sadique et passe la barrière magique. Aussitôt, un truc jaune et un truc bleu me sautent dessus.

-CARRIE !

-KEVIN ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! Lâche-moi !

-Bonjour Carrie.

-'lut Warren. Alors, ça va tous les deux ?

Ils rougissent comme des pivoines. Je ris. C'est mignon l'innocence à cet âge là. D'autres personnes se dirigent vers moi, c'est Potter, Evans, Lupin et Grow.

-Bonjour Carrie.

La rousse s'avance pour me faire la bise, mais je recule avec un air dégouté. Elle soupire mais n'insiste pas.

-Yo Render. Il est où Black ?

-Tu savais qu'il était avec moi ?

-Oui, il m'a envoyé une lettre.

-Je l'ai laissé ce démerder dans la rue.

-Quoi !

-Relax, il a une carte. Il va quand même se perdre, mais c'est pas grave.

-Comment ça pas grave ! Tu l'as laissé tout seul dans le monde moldu, sans aide.

-Tu commences à me gonfler Potter, et puis tu vas rendre ta petite copine jalouse. Tout ira bien.

Sans qu'il puisse ajouter quelque chose, je monte dans le train et ils me suivent tous. Je me trouve un compartiment, et ... C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi ils m'ont suivis et se sont assis avec moi ?

-Vous faites quoi là ?

-Bah on s'installe.

-Ouais, j'ai vu, mais pourquoi avec moi ?

-Bah ...

Ils semblent tous réfléchirent. Un grand sourire qui est mauvais pour moi apparaît sur le visage d'Evans.

-Parce qu'on t'aime Carrie.

J'explose de rire.

-Mais c'est vrai !

-Ouais, ouais. OK.

Je sors mon walkman et met de la musique, sort un livre, et les ignore complètement.

Tiens, le train démarre. Et où est Black ? Soudain, quelqu'un me secoue comme si j'étais un poirier. C'est Potter.

-Calme ta joie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-SIRIUS IL EST PAS LA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ouais, j'ai vu, et alors ?

-IL EST PERDU TOUT SEUL DANS LA RUE GRELOTANT DE FROID !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Il a une grosse veste de jean ! Il va pas crever. Et puis on lui a filé de l'argent, il pourra s'acheter de la bouffe jusqu'à ce soir.

-Pourquoi ce soir ?

-Dès qu'on arrive à l'école, Dumbledore me file un porte-au-loin et je vais chercher Black.

-Comment tu peux être sûre qu'il va t'en donner un ?

-Parce qu'il m'adore.

Un silence plane, tout le monde a l'air stressé. Fumez un peu les gars, ça vous détendrait.

On arrive enfin à Poudlard, dès que je le voie, je me dirige vers Dumbledore sous les regards inquiets des autres.

-Bonjour Miss Carrie ! Vous allez bien ! Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué vous savez !

-Oh oui ! A moi aussi Monsieur !

Tout le monde dans la salle fait dans grands yeux. J'ai l'air joyeuse et tout à fait sincère.

-Monsieur, j'ai un petit service à vous demandez.

-Vraiment ? Allez-y, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose de très, très, très, très important à la maison. S'il vous plait, pourriez-vous me prêter un porte-au-loin ?

-Hihihi. Et j'aurai quoi en échange ?

-Euh ... un gros câlin de bisounours ?

-Marché conclu !

Il m'attrape par le col et me traine dans les couloirs jusqu'à son bureau. Tous les autres me font un signe « Congratulation » avec leur pouce levés. Dans le bureau, Dumbledore fouille dans ses trucs d'argent pendant que je regarde son phœnix. C'est vraiment un truc magnifique.

-Ah, ah ! Je l'ai !

Il me tend une espèce de boule de cristal.

-Vous visualisez l'endroit où vous voulez aller, et cette petite boule vous y envoie.

-Et elle reste avec moi ?

-Evidemment. Comment voudriez-vous revenir sinon ?

-Merci beaucoup Monsieur.

N'oubliant pas ma promesse, je le prends dans mes bras et le serre comme si c'était un doudou. Quand je me détache, des larmes coulent de ses yeux.

-Euh ... Vous allez bien ?

-OUI !!! Après sept année entière, j'ai enfin une photo de vous avec une robe, vous faites du jogging avec moi, j'ai une photo de vous avec des couettes, et maintenant vous m'avez fait un câlin ! Tous mes désires sont accomplies, je peux mourir en paix !

Il se met à faire des pirouettes de bonheur dans son bureau, comme une danseuse étoile. J'hausse un sourcil, mais ne fais aucune remarque. Je pense très fort à la maison, et le « Dead Warrior » apparaît dans la boule de cristal. Aussitôt, je me sens aspirée, le bureau disparaît, et je tombe sur le comptoir du bar, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-P'tain Carrie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-J'ai perdu quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer Marcel. Je reste pas. On se voit dans quelques mois.

Je fais un geste de la main à tout le monde, mais j'ai un peu cassé l'ambiance. Je sors du quartier, et tourne à gauche, là où n'est pas la gare. J'entre dans tous les bars que je voie, cherchant cet imbécile. A tous les coups, il est en train de s'apitoyer sur son sort au fond d'un verre d'alcool. Encore une fois, comme toujours en fait, j'ai raison.

Il est effondré sur le comptoir d'un bar miteux, un verre où il ne reste qu'un fond de liquide ambré dans la main. Je soupire et me dirige vers lui. Je lui prend le verre, le secoue, mais c'est plus qu'une masse, il tombe sur le sol.

-Mais t'es pitoyable Black. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Oooooohhhhhhh ! Carriiiiiiiiiiiie !

-T'as bu combien de verres ?

-Je sais plus, j'ai arrêter de compter après la vingtaine.

-OK. Tout le monde nous attend à Poudlard.

-Veux pas y retourner. C'est chiant là-bas.

-Je suis d'accord, mais y a tes potes qui s'inquiètent pour toi.

-Ils me font chier mes potes. Y a que toi que j'aime bien.

Silence.

-OK, c'est pas d'une cure que t'as besoin, c'est d'un psy.

-Mais nooooooooooooooooooooon voyons ! Je suis en pleine forme.

Il essaye de se relever, mais il parvient qu'à se cogner la tête contre une table et retomber sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Tant pis pour lui, je le ramène comme ça à Poudlard. Je visualise le dortoir des Gryfondors, et on y atterrit tout de suite. Je balance Black sur l'un des lits et fouille dans les tiroirs. Potter a une fiole anti-bourré, il l'avait dit y a quelques mois. Il l'a pas utilisée tout de même. Je serai dans la merde sinon. Ah ! Trouvée !

-Black !

-Hmmmmmmmmmmmm.

-Ouvre la bouche.

-Hmmmmmmmmmmmmnon.

-Si, ou je te fais boire ce truc de force.

Il ne répond rien, donc j'ouvre la bouteille, attrape Black par les narines, lui ouvre la bouche de force, et verse le liquide dans sa gorge, manquant de le noyer. Une fois la fiole vide, il reprend ses esprits.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-T'as pas trouvé la gare, fallait prendre à droite.

-T'es sûre ?

-J'y suis arrivée en vingt minutes, alors que toi t'as fini dans un bar, complètement ivre.

Il pousse un long soupir et s'effondre sur le matelas. Aie. Black allongé sur un lit, totalement à ma merci, c'est pas bon pour mes hormones. Je me mords la lèvre : que faire ? Laissez libre cours à mes instincts les plus primitifs, ou au bon sens qui me reste ?

-Render ?

-Hmm ?

-Ils sont où les autres ?

-A la grande salle ! Il faut aller à la grande salle !

-Euh ... T'es sûre que ça va ?

-Ouais, ouais, parfait. On y va.

Je lui attrape le poignet et le traine de force dans les couloirs. Pas tout de suite, couché les hormones.

Dans la grande salle, Potter se jette sur son pote qui essaye de le calmer. Je lance un regard à Dumbledore, il me fait un sourire entendu. Exténuée, je me jette sur le poisson qui est dans mon assiette.


	32. Retiyr vers le futur

**Retour vers le futur**

Vous connaissez l'injustice ? Mais oui ! Le truc où vous avez rien fait et que c'est vous qu'on accuse. Je vais faire un exemple : quand une jeune fille qui se rend à la grande salle tombe sur Peeves qui balance des bombes à bouses sur tout ce qui bouge, et que Rusard arrive, et que Peeves vous balance la boite de bombe dans les mains et s'enfuit en passant par un mur, et que c'est la jeune fille qui se fait coller, malgré les protestations des autres témoins. Et quand la punition est de polir toutes les boules de cristal de la tour de divination, c'est l'injustice la plus lourde du monde !

Donc là, je suis seule dans la tour, astiquant des boules de verres, Rusard est parti mangé. J'ai vraiment pas de bol dans la vie. Très long soupir.

C'est bizarre, je sens comme de l'électricité dans l'air. C'est quoi ce délire ! Le plafond est en train de bouger ! Merde ! Il y a un trou dans le plafond ! Je lâche ma boule de cristal tellement je suis surprise. OH PUTAIN ! Des gens tombent du trou, qui se referme tout de suite après.

-Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé.

-Je vous l'avais dit, je vous l'avais dit ! On ne joue pas avec ce genre de chose, même pour un devoir de divination.

-Mais Hermione ! Moi et Harry on a une note catastrophique ! On passait pas l'année sans ce truc !

-Ah oui, c'est sûr ! Vous travailliez plus vous deux !

-Excusez-moi ...

-Mais on travaille ! C'est la prof qui est complètement barge !

-Elle dit tout le temps que je vais mourir !

-Euh ... S'il vous plait ...

-Mais c'est normal ! Avec la vie que tu mènes Harry.

-EH ! JE VOUS CAUSE LA !

Les trois adolescents sursautent et me regard comme si j'étais un martien. La fille, une petite avec une grande crinière châtaine et des yeux chocolats se dirigent vers moi. Je la regarde, et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, je lui lance :

-Toi t'es une sang-de-bourbe.

Les trois ouvrent la bouche de surprise. Un des garçons, un roux très grand et qui a l'air parfaitement stupide, sors sa baguette et la pointe sur moi.

-Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire !

-Calme-toi Ron ! C'est la seule personne qui peut nous dire où on est.

-Mais Hermione ! Elle t'a traitée de ...

-Calme-toi Ron. Oui, je suis une sang-de-bourbe. Vous êtes une Serpentard je présume.

-Oui.

L'autre garçon se lève. Je le montre du doigt et cri :

-OH PUTAIN !

Je me précipite vers lui et le prend par les épaules, regarde son visage dans tous les sens, sous les regards surpris des trois.

-Oh merde ! Le gosse de Potter et d'Evans !

-Pa ... Pardon ?

-Rho, je l'savais ! Ces deux débiles, à force d'aller batifoler dans la forêt interdite, ils ont du avoir un gosse. Et comme Evans m'adore, pour mon grand malheur, je dois être ta marraine, et je t'ai donné un nom, et ... voyons ... tu t'appelles Harry ! Harry Potter ! P'tain ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

Les trois ont la mâchoire qui est tombée par terre.

-Vous ... Vous connaissez mes parents ?

-Un peu que je les connais ! Si j'avais pas été là, ton père aurait fini par violer Evans dans un couloir !

-Mais c'est affreux ce que vous dites !

-Ouais, je sais, mais c'est la vérité.

Soudain, on entend des pas dans l'escalier.

-Cachez-vous ! Cachez-vous !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Après on va m'accuser de fricoter avec la magie noire, et cette école pourrait enfin se débarrasser de moi.

-On vous en veut tant que ça ?

-T'as jamais demander à tes parents ?

Le visage d'Harry devient très sombre. Ok, on verra ça plus tard, je les planques sous une table et continu d'astiquer mes boules de cristal. Rusard rentre, sa serpillère vivante à ses pieds.

-Render ! C'est bon, t'es libre !

-Mais monsieur, j'ai pas terminé !

-De quoi ? Tu veux encore rester là ? Bien ! Très bien ! Apprenez à travailler bande de marmots insupportables. Tu rentreras toute seule à ton dortoir.

-Et si je me fais choper par un prof ou par un préfet ?

-Si t'aime les colles tant que ça, il se chargera de t'en donner une autre.

Après un rire gras et cliché à souhait, il sort, me laissant avec mes voyageurs de l'espace et mes boules.

-Sortez de là, et venez m'aider.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi on devrait vous aidez ?

-Parce que je viens de perdre une partie de ma nuit pour vous. Alors, le rouquin, tu bouges ton cul, et tu viens m'aider.

Il obéit, mais en ronchonnant. La sang-de-bourbe, Hermione, à l'air de vouloir demander quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ... heu... Vous êtes vraiment Carrie Render ?

-Tu me connais ?

-Vous êtes une légende vivante dans le futur.

Je lâche ma boule de cristal sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Les trois se regardent, embarrassés. Je soupire.

-OK, OK, me le dites pas. J'ai pas envie de savoir de toute façon. Pour l'instant, on doit trouver un moyen de vous renvoyez dans votre époque. C'est à cause d'un devoir de divination qui a foiré que vous êtes là, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Donc, soit des personnes du futur, de votre présent, ou je sais pas quelle connerie, va venir vous chercher, mais ça peut prendre du temps. Ou alors, on prend un des élèves les plus doué en divination ...

-Et en runes ! Nous avons besoin de runes.

-T'es pas chiante toi. Ok, un élève doué en runes.

-Mais pourquoi pas un prof ?

-Parce qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de me faire renvoyer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis une garce.

-C'est vrai. Sirius me l'a dit.

Je regarde Harry, un sourcil haussé.

-Et il devient quoi cet emmerdeur dans le futur.

-Eh bien ...

-Désolé, on ne peut rien dire.

-Tu commences à me gonfler jeune fille.

-Jeune fille ! Mais nous avons le même âge !

-Théoriquement, j'en ai à peu près vingt de plus que toi.

Elle boude. Je ris.

-Ah bah tiens, en parlant de Sirius, il est super doué en divination je crois. Et ta mère est la meilleure de la classe en runes.

-Je... Je vais pouvoir voir ma mère et Sirius ?

-Bah ouais, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Soudain je comprends : le futur de mon beau gosse de Gryfondor et Lily est très sombre.

-Tu veux voir ton père aussi ? Il y a Lupin ici également.

-Je ... Je peux ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Ces boules de cristal me gonflent, alors on les laisse ici. Au pire j'aurai une autre heure de colle. Venez.

Ils me suivent dans les couloirs vers le dortoir des Gryfondors jusqu'au portrait de la grosse en rose.

-Il est un peu tard pour rendre visite à vos amis, Miss Carrie.

-T'occupes. « Bellerine »

Le portrait s'ouvre et je me dirige tout droit vers le dortoir des garçons de septième année.

-Potter ! Black ! Lupin !

-Putain Render ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Potter. Y a ton fils qui veut te parler.

-Mon quoi ?

La lumière s'allume et James met ses lunettes. En voyant Harry, ses yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise. Il se lève et va droit vers lui, il regarde son visage.

-Tu ... Tu es mon fils ?

-Je ...

-Et Lily ... C'est ta mère ? Oui ! Tu as ses yeux !

James le prend dans ses bras et se met à pleurer doucement. Black s'approche doucement de moi.

-C'est quoi ce délire ? me chuchote-t-il.

-Je t'expliquerai après. Je vais chercher Lily.

Je quitte la chambre et me dirige vers celle de ma jolie rousse.

Quand elle voit Harry, son fils, elle le prend aussi dans ses bras et pleure aussi. 'tain, elle est émotive cette famille.

-Excusez-moi ! Moi aussi je serai super émue de voir mon marmot, mais là, faudrait peut-être agir, non ?

-Carrie à raison ! Nous devons te renvoyer dans ton présent, mon chéri.

C'est super bizarre : Evans a le même âge que son fils, et elle l'appelle mon chéri. J'ai du mal à me retenir de rire. Ok, c'est pas drôle.

-Faut réfléchir à un objet pour vous renvoyez cher vous, mais ça peut peut-être prendre du temps.

-On sait déjà à peu près ce qu'il faut faire. Et puis, Herm' est super douée partout, elle vous aidera mieux que nous.

-Vous allez faire quoi en attendant ? demande Black.

-Elles sont jolies les filles à cette époque ?

Le rouquin s'arrête tout de suite d'espérer quand j'explose la paroi du mur avec mon poing.

-Tu touches aux élèves, tu morfles.

-Oui Madame. En tout cas il avait raison Kevin Mander : c'est vraiment une femme effrayante.

-Tu connais Kevin ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est l'un des meilleurs Auror ! Et il a eut le meilleur professeur qui soit : Carrie Render.

-Ron !

-Moi ? Auror ? C'est quoi ce délire !

-Ron ! Je t'avais dit de faire attention à ce que tu disais ! Vous n'êtes pas vraiment Auror, mais bon nombres de sorciers venaient chez vous pour que vous leur donniez des leçons de combats. Vous étiez très réputée, car vous mélangiez un style moldu et sorcier, donnant un résultat excellent, et personne n'arrivait mieux à l'enseigner que vous.

-Pourquoi tu parles au passé ?

Elle rougit.

-Je ... Je peux rien vous dire. Cela pourrait changer le cours du temps. Nous ne pouvons pas vous en dire plus.

Je me passe la main sur le visage.

-P'tain ! Il a l'air chiant comme la mort notre futur.

Les trois soupirent.

-Vous savez pas à quel point.


	33. Escapade Nocturne

*s'attend a se faire frapper*

Je suis sincerement desolee. Si je poste pas, c'est vraiment parce que je suis une horrible personne. Mais ca a assez dure, donc, je finis la fic. Lisez, et y aura un petit mot a la fin ^^ Mettez le plus de reviews possible, please !

**Escapade dans la forêt au clair de lune ... Qui a eu cette idée génie ?!**

Je me réveille, regarde autour de moi, personne.

-Je vais tous les tuer, je le jure, je les tue tous jusqu'au dernier.

Je me lève, mets mes vêtements, ce n'est qu'après que je regarde l'horloge. P'tain, quatre heure moins le quart, ils abusent. Et pourtant ils savent tous combien je déteste sortir de mon lit si tôt le matin. J'ai pris une décision : je les torture, et ce n'est qu'après que je les tue.

Pour que personne, pas même les profs, soit au courant pour nos voyageur de l'espace temps, les Maraudeurs m'ont montrés une salle très pratique : la salle sur demande. Je passe trois fois devant une horrible tapisserie, et ce que je désire apparaît. En l'occurrence, une chambre super luxueuse, avec des lits énormes, très confortables, qui me prodiguent un sommeil réparateur et divin, ainsi que deux salle de bains, une pour moi et Herm' et l'autre pour Harry et Ron. Tout le monde s'en fout dans mon dortoir que je sois pas là, donc c'est moi qui fait le baby-sitting, encore. Mais le problème, c'est que ces trois Gryfondors ils en font qu'à leur tête, ils quittent la chambre quand je dors et vont dans la forêt interdite.

J'ouvre la porte et sors, bien décidée à les ramener par la peau du cul.

En plus il fait super froid ! Et j'ai pas pris de pull ou quelque chose pour me couvrir, et je crache de la buée, même si on est en Printemps. Bande de jeunes cons, vous auriez du écoutez Evans, parce que c'est la première fois que je suis autant énervée depuis qu'ils sont ici. Et en plus c'est la pleine lune ! Va y avoir encore plus de saloperie que d'habitude ! Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je m'enfonce entre les grands arbres de la forêt.

Mauvaise idée ... J'avais oublié que j'avais un sens de l'orientation pourri et que les bois étaient immenses. Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai pas ma baguette. Nuit de merde ...

Ca craint, je suis jamais aller aussi loin dans la forêt, il fait de plus en plus noir et j'entends des bruits bizarres. Oooh oui, la punition va être très lente et très douloureuse. Je le jure sur la conscience tiraillée de mon grand-père.

Soudain, quelque chose de gros, poilu et noir saute devant moi. Je hurle de terreur, avant de reconnaître un chien. La bestiole a l'air inoffensive, sa langue pends dans le vide, sa queue remue et deux yeux brillants me fixent. D'habitude, j'aime pas les clebs, mais celui-là il m'inspire confiance. Je tends ma main vers lui et il vient directement la lécher. Je m'assois sur le tapis de feuille morte, m'autorisant une pause, et je lui caresse la tête. Lui aussi est assis et il continue de remuer la queue.

-Salut. Tu me comprends certainement pas, je deviens folle et pitoyable, pour en finir à parler à un chien.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, il y a un petit je ne sais quoi qui le rend spécial ce chien. J'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend ... Je m'allonge dans l'herbe et il continu à me regarder.

-Ma vie est un total fiasco. Il m'arrive que des merdes, j'attire les emmerdes. Je suis en train de changée, à l'intérieur, et ça me fait peur.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il demandait des explications.

-Je deviens gentille, j'ai des amis, le bonheur de certaines personnes m'importe ... Je suis même tombée amoureuse tiens !

C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'il est « triste ». Je me redresse tandis qu'il pose sa tête sur mon ventre, il commence à gémir. Mais c'est quoi ce clébard ? Machinalement, je continue à caresser sa tête, il semble apaisé et ferme les yeux.

-Le pire, c'est que je sais même pas pourquoi je l'aime. Il est arrogant, très con ; mais il a quelque chose, un sourire, un rire, qui me rend lumineuse à l'intérieur. J'aime aussi le regarder lire, ses yeux bougeant très rapidement, les sourcils légèrement froncés, les jambes croisées. C'est quand il dort qu'il est le plus beau : son visage est complètement décrispé, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, les commissures de ses lèvres forment un léger sourire, ses mèches de cheveux parsèment son visage.

Le chien redresse la tête, il penche encore la tête sur le côté.

-En plus, c'est une personne que j'ai détesté pendant six ans, j'ai du mal à accepter ça. Le truc qui me rend triste, c'est qu'il m'aimera jamais, étant une garce insensible à ses yeux.

Soudain, le chien se jette sur moi, m'écrasant de tout son poids sur la terre. J'essaye de le repousser, mais il est bien trop lourd et imposant. Là, j'ai vraiment peur. En plus d'être crevée, gelée, je vais me faire défigurée par un clébard. Je cogne ma tête contre le sol, résignée.

Puis soudain, la masse change. Je rouvre les yeux, et ce que je vois me laisse stupéfaite. Le chien prend peu à peu une forme humaine, ses poils disparaissent, laissant place à une peu blanche et douce, ses pattes deviennent des mains fines et douces, la gueule une bouche que je connais trop bien, le pelage de son crâne devient des cheveux noirs et soyeux, le visage, c'est celui de Black.

On reste là pendant deux minutes, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Ses mains tiennent fermement mes épaules, ses jambes sont de chaque côté de mes hanches. Oh ! Un autre détail : il est nu comme un ver. Malgré moi, cette pensée me fait rougir, et un sourire moqueur, mais gentil, apparaît sur son visage. Puis sans prévenir, il happe mes lèvres des siennes. Il ne fait rien de plus, il a fermé les yeux. Mais moi, dans ma tête, ça fait tilt.

Vous le savez, je suis reconnue pour ma grande douceur et ma délicatesse. Je lui envoie mon genou dans ses parties intimes, il a le souffle coupé sous la douleur, il me lâche, il se plie en deux, et moi je m'enfuie en courant. Je peux pas, tout simplement. Et j'ai envie de pleurer, d'hurler, de mourir.

Soudain, un autre hurlement retentit, et je le reconnais : loup-garou. L'immense bête surgit devant moi, l'écume aux lèvres, les yeux fous. Ca y est, cette fois je suis morte. J'aurai peut-être du sauter Black avant, ma vie aurait été complète.

Je ferme les yeux très forts, attendant le déchirement des crocs sur moi, mais rien ne vient. Je les rouvre, encore d'autres bestioles. Un cerf aux bois majestueux, un ours noir et ... une panthère tachetée ! Et un putain de lion ! Qu'est-ce que ça fout ici ?! Tous les animaux font barrière entre moi et le lycanthrope, puis le cerf enfonce un de ses bois dans le ventre de la bête qui gémit et qui recule devant la menace des griffes de l'ours. Le cerf oblige l'animal à reculer dans les arbres, me laissant avec mon nounours et mes deux gros chats.

Puis, ils prennent une forme humaine ! Encore des Animagus ! Et c'est qui ? C'est ces trois stupides Gryfondors ! Le sourire stupide qu'ils affichent disparait quand je fais craquer mes doigts et que je m'avance, menaçante.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA !

Ils hurlent de terreur tandis que je les ramène de force à rentrer au château.

Dans mon lit, je repense à Black et au baiser qu'il m'a donné, spontanément. En repensant à ma réaction, d'abord je ris, puis les larmes viennent enfin. Je viens de perdre à la fois son amour et son amitié, par ce refus. Les trois adolescents ont du m'entendre, parce qu'ils me rejoignent dans mon lit et me prennent dans leur bras.

-Pourquoi vous pleurez ?

-Vous m'avez fait peur dans la forêt, bande de cons ! Retournez vous coucher, sinon je vous attache !

Ils obéissent à la lettre, et moi je plonge sous les couvertures, sombrant dans un sommeil agité.


	34. Douce adolesence

**Douce et folle adolescence ... j'ai hâte d'être vieille**

La machine est enfin finie ! C'est un gros machin avec des trucs qui partent de différentes choses ... En fait, c'est pas descriptible. Il y a plein de runes tracées à l'encre sur le métal, et l'effet magique nous donne l'impression qu'elles bougent, ondulant comme des serpents. On a tous décidés qu'on les enverrait pas, au cas où ils se perdraient dans le temps, mais on va envoyer une lettre à leur époque pour que quelqu'un vienne les chercher. Super simple.

Donc là, on est tous dans la tour de Divination, il fait nuit, on entend pas un bruit, Hermione a posé la lettre sur le socle de la machine, et elle commence à tourner sur elle-même. Une énorme sphère noire engloutie le papier, puis disparaît. C'est vraiment très impressionnant.

-Vous croyez que ça va marcher ? demande doucement Ron.

-Mais oui, sinon à quoi ça servirait que Lily et Potter nous fassent un marmot ?

Les deux rougissent jusqu'aux oreilles tandis qu'Harry sourit.

Soudain, le plafond se met à onduler, et deux personnes tombent de nulle part. Je les reconnais sans peine.

-Rogue ?! Professeur McGonagall ?!

-Oh mon Dieu ! Vous êtes si jeune !

-Et vous êtes toujours pas morte ?!

-Ah oui ! Vous étiez beaucoup désagréable dans le passé.

-Quoi ? Je deviens gentille ?

-Là n'est pas la question, je suis très heureuse de vous voir en forme.

Ma vieille prof s'approche ... et me prend dans ses bras ! Elle s'est pas arrangée avec l'âge, dites-donc. Je ne bouge pas, les autres derrière moi sont pliés en deux tellement ils rient.

-Euh ... Oui, d'accord Madame, vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant ?

Elle s'excuse et s'écarte. Je regarde Rogue maintenant, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche : il est MEGA sexy ! Il est pas beau, ses cheveux sont toujours aussi gras, mais il dégage un truc qui le rend incroyablement attirant. Je siffle.

-Ouah ! J'aurai jamais cru que tu deviendrais aussi ... sexy Rogue.

Son visage reste impassible. Il est tellement différent du Rogue de maintenant !

-Miss Render, je vous prierais de ne pas être aussi familier avec moi. Je suis, en ce moment, bien plus âgé que vous, et vous me devez du respect.

Tout le monde reste bouche bée devant lui : sa voix est très calme, doucereuse, très énervante, mais elle impose le respect. Enfin, pas à moi. Je m'approche de lui, et lui file un coup à l'arrière de la tête. Il se baisse et se frotte là où je l'ai frappé.

-Plus âgé que moi, mon cul ! Non mais, ici t'as autant de charisme qu'une fillette, tu crois que c'est juste parce que t'es devenu incroyablement sexy et maître de toi-même que tu vas me faire peur ? T'as vraiment oublié qui était Carrie Render ?

-Oui, je l'avais oublié. Tu es tellement différente dans notre présent à nous. Toujours aussi sarcastique et cynique, mais différente.

Je le regarde, j'ai pas du tout l'air convaincue.

Après des adieux larmoyants, nos voyageurs de l'espace s'en vont. C'est très bizarre, je sens une espèce de vide à l'intérieur. En fait, même moi je suis triste. Grow pose la question :

-Et maintenant ?

Je soupire.

-C'est comme avant Gras su Bide : je fais chier le monde, vous me faites chier, on se déteste, Potter et Evans roucoule pour nous pondre Harry, et c'est tout.

Sans un autre mot, je les plante là.

Je marche dans les couloirs depuis un bon quart d'heure, quand quelqu'un appelle mon nom. C'est Black. On s'est pas reparlé depuis l'accident dans la forêt, et j'ai toujours pas envie de le faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Tu peux partir comme ça.

-Ben si, la preuve ...

Je lui tourne le dos et continue mon chemin. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et me retourne de force. Je le repousse.

-Me touche pas Black.

-Mais t'es conne ou quoi ! Tu m'aimes, je t'aime ! Oui, je l'avoue, je t'aime depuis la St-Valentin où j'ai enfin pu être avec toi, sans personne pour qui on devait se voiler la face ! Je me disais que tu pourrais jamais m'aimer, mais ton speech dans la forêt m'a redonné de l'espoir. J'ai laissé passer trop d'occasions, mais c'est fini. Ce soir, tous les deux, il faut mettre les choses au clair.

-Tu veux mettre les choses au clair ? Très bien, je vais tout clarifié : va te faire foutre !

-Mais t'es conne ou quoi !

Sans prévenir, il me gifle. Je lui envoie mon poing dans la figure, et maintenant il a le nez qui pisse le sang. Je l'attrape par le col et le plaque contre un mur.

-Peut-être que je suis conne pour toi, mais mon refus signifie énormément pour MOI ! Après les révélations de notre trio du futur, tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de prendre de tels engagements ? Surtout avec toi ? Enfin, tu vas devenir Auror Sirius, Auror ! Tu m'imagines, attendre à la maison, pendant que tu te bats avec des détraqués ? Tu crois que j'ai envie qu'un jour Potter vienne me voir pour me dire qu'on t'a eu ? Et puis, toutes les personnes que j'aime souffrent : mon grand-père, et ... euh ... aussi ... Bon Ok, que mon grand-père, mais je suis une garce Sirius, une pétasse, une chieuse, j'ai pas envie qu'un jour je te blesse et que tu me quittes comme ça. J'ai pas envie de prendre des engagements parce que le monde qui est devant nous est pourri, et que je pourrais rien avec toi là-bas. Tu comprends ? Est-ce que tu me comprends, espèce de salaud !

-Pétasse !

-Je t'interdis de me traiter de pétasse, connard !

-Ferme-là !

Je lui envoie mon front dans le menton, il se remet à saigner. Il m'envoie son coude dans la mâchoire qui émet un « crac » assez inquiétant. Je vais lui balancer une tarte en pleine figure, mais il attrape mon poignet et le sert. J'essaie de lui envoyer l'autre, mais il l'attrape également. Je suis paralysée. On se défie du regard, puis il m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude non plus ! Puis, je gémit de douleur.

-Chai mal à la majoir.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

-Che crois que ma majoir est cachée.

Inquiet, il m'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Le résultat de notre combat : j'ai la mâchoire cassée, et lui le nez cassé. L'infirmière a insistée pour que l'on reste à l'infirmerie cette nuit, on a rien dit, on s'est juste couché, se tournant le dos. Puis soudain, il se met à chuchoter.

-Je sais que le futur fait peur, qu'il pourrait nous arriver quelque chose qui nous rendrait triste, et ceci à n'importe quel moment. Mais pense un peu : imagine que ces moments de peines étaient effacés par tous les souvenirs joyeux qu'on avait ensemble ? Je suis bien plus triste en pensant qu'on sera jamais ensemble, que si je te perdais là, maintenant. Laisse-nous une chance, je t'en supplie.

Je réfléchie un instant. Il sait que la réponse sera catégorique. Et puis elle tombe, en un seul mot.

-Non.

Il ne dit plus rien, mais on a mit du temps à s'endormir : lui à cause de ses larmes, et moi à cause de ses reniflements.

Je suis tirée de mon sommeil par des gestes frénétiques.

-Carrie ! Carrie ! Vite, vite !

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? C'est quoi ce délire Evans ?

-C'est Sirius !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Il veut se suicider !

Aussitôt je me lève et cours après elle. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce demeuré ?

Tout le monde est dans la cour, le nez en l'air. Sirius est là haut, sur le toit, sa baguette à la main. Il affiche un petit sourire en me voyant.

-Carrie ! Je sais que tu m'aimes, et si t'es trop conne pour ne pas en profité, il faut que j'emploie les grands moyens !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, bordel !

-Je te prouve mon amour pur et sincère ! Tu sais, toutes les conneries que tu détestes ! Si tu n'avoue pas maintenant, tout de suite, que tu m'aimes, je saute !

-Mais enfin t'es malade !

-Tu ne le diras jamais !

-T'es pas capable de le faire de toute façon.

Son regard se voile un moment, et un horrible doute m'assaille.

-Adieu, Render.

Il saute.

Tout le monde hurle, mais c'est mon cri à moi qu'on entend le plus. J'attends le choc, mais il n'y a rien. Ce salaud a lancé un sortilège de lévitation. Il s'approche de moi, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Moi, je suis toute tremblante, je tombe au sol.

-Me refais jamais un coup pareil, espèce de salopard fini doublé d'un connard engendré par des imbéciles qui t'ont rendu encore plus con.

-Oui, oui, je sais. Moi aussi je t'adore.

Et cette fois, c'est moi qui fais le premier pas. Je l'embrasse devant toute l'école.


	35. Psychose !

**Pourquoi j'attire tous les malades mentaux ?**

J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils l'ont fait. Ils ont vraiments réussis ... Enfin, c'est surtout Sirius qui m'a convaincue, mais ... Quand je pense que, moi, Carrie Render, méchante attitrée de Poudlard, je vais devoir ouvrir le bal de la remise des diplomes avec Dumbledore !

La pauvre porte qui se trouvait à côté de moi explose en milles éclats. Je suis un peu calmée. Derrière moi, Lily soupire.

-Voyons, Carrie ! C'est pas si grave que ça !

-Mais si c'est grave ! Merde ! Je veux pas que le dernier souvenir que l'on ai de moi, c'est moi en robe de balle qui danse avec le vieux sénile de Directeur !

-Crois-moi, c'est pas de ça qu'on va se rappeler.

-Et qu'est-ce t'en sait ?

-Euh ...

-Alors ta gueule !

Je dois faire peur ... Lily m'a volé ma superbe robe noire de deuil et m'a offert un truc bleu nuit avec des perles de ci, de là. Elle m'a même coiffée ! Je sais pas comment elle a réussi à tresser mes cheveux ...

-Mais merdeuh ! Je ressemble à Heidi ! Manque plus qu'une chèvre et c'est bon !

-Carrie, t'es pas en basket, marche correctement.

-Va te ...

-Oh zut !

-Quoi encore ?

-J'ai oublié les lentilles !

Je m'arrête, me tourne, les sourcils froncés, elle recule de peur.

-Pardon ?

-Je, euh ... Ce serait bien que t'enlèves tes lunettes pour le bal. Et avec les super lentilles que j'ai fabriqués, tu pourras voir comme si tu les avais sur le nez.

Je pousse un long soupir.

-Non mais, Lily ... Ma chère Lily, tu crois Vraiment que je vais enlever mes lunettes et perdre le peu de dignité qui me reste ?

-Euh ... Mais tu serais jo ...

-ET ne dis pas que je serais jolie.

-Mais Carrie ...

-Carrie !

Je me retourne, c'est Sirius.

-Viens pas me gonfler maintenant ! C'est la troisième guerre mondiale ici.

-Ca commence bientôt, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Je veux que Carrie porte des lentilles.

Il s'arrête soudainement et regarde Lily comme si c'était un génie.

-Chérie ...

-N'y pense même pas. Mais dans tes rêves que j'enlève mes verres.

-S'il te plaît.

-Et c'est pas la paine que tu me fasses cette tête.

-Si tu le fais, ce soir je te masse.

Je m'arrête soudain de marcher. Un massage de Sirius, ça vaut entre autre ... dix jours de pur bonheur sous ma couette. Mais il déteste faire ça, alors c'est grand sacrifice pour lui.

-Combien de temps de massage ?

-Euh ... un quart d'heure !

-Pfff. Au revoir.

-Euh ... D'accord ! D'accord ! Euh ... disons ... vingt-cinq minutes ?

-Tu chauffes, tu chauffes.

-Roh s'il te plait, m'inflige pas ça Carrie.

-Au revoir les lentilles.

-OK ! OK, une demi-heure complète de massage, avec bonue spécial à la fin.

Et le bonus en plus ?! Il s'est fait arnaquer le pauvre.

-Ok, je porte ces foutues lentilles. Aller me les chercher avant que je ne change d'avis.

Lily et Sirius partent en courant, et j'entends la rousse qui demande :

-C'est quoi le bonus ?

-Euh ... Quand tu seras plus grande Lily.

Je souris et m'asseois sur un socle d'armure. Les pauvres ... Ils font tout ça pour voir le truc que je suis sans parebrise ... c'est stupide, non ?

J'entends un bruit de pas. Je tourne la tête, c'est Derner qui arrive, tout sourire, en costard, les mains dans le dos. Oh non ... Manquez plus que le pervers de service.

-Bonsoir Miss Render.

-M'sieur ...

Tiens il parle plus. Il me regarde, la bouche ouverte. Salaud ...

-Y a quelque chose qui vous gène monsieur ?

-Euh non ... Je ... Excusez-moi, Miss.

-De quoi ...

Soudain, je me sens fatiguée. Qu'est-ce qui m'a fait ? Je tombe dans les pommes.

Ooooh ma tête ... J'ai super mal ... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé déjà ? Ah oui ... Derner. Derner ?! Alors ça y est, ce stalker a craqué ! Et merde. En plus j'ai pas ma baguette. Bon ... D'abord, je suis où ? Un grand lit, un bureau, une armoire, une grande fenêtre fermée ... La chambre du prof ... Et encore merde. Je suis attachée à une simple chaise, avec des liens magiques. Ok, je vais pas pouvoir me libérer en tirant dessus. Au moins il m'a pas enlevé ma robe. 'fin pour l'instant ...

La porte s'ouvre.

-Bonjour, Carrie.

-'tain, mais vous êtes vraiment si timbré que ça ?

-Mais je ne suis pas fou, Miss. Enfin si, je suis fou d'amour !

Oh mon Dieu ...

-Depuis notre premier jour de classe, depuis notre première conversation ... Je ne pense qu'à vous !

-Euh ... Oui, bien sûr. Et vous savez que je vous aime pas ?

Il a l'air très triste.

-Oui, je le sais très bien.

-Biiien. Donc vous allez me laisser partir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il rit, un rire très ... un rire de malade en fait.

-Non, Carrie. Si je ne peux vous avoir, alors personne ne vous aura.

-Je suis votre propriété ?

-La propriété de mon coeur, mon amour.

-Yeurk. T'es au courant qu'il y a bien longtemps que je suis la « propriété » de quelqu'un d'autre ?

'fin, si jamais Sirius m'appelle comme ça, il ira voir du pays ... Derner a l'air en colère.

-Oui ! Oui, je le sais ! Et tous les soirs je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il touche votre corps de ses mains indignes de vous !

-Roh la vache ... Je sais pas ce que vos fumez mais c'est puissant !

-Pas besoin de drogues quelconques pour vous aimez.

Il s'agenouille devant moi.

-Mais Carrie, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez à ce garçon ? Vous méritez bien mieux que lui !

-Vous peut-être ?

-Je n'ai pas la prétention de vous convenir. Mais répondez-moi, je vous en conjure.

Je soupire.

-D'abord, il a mon âge.

-L'amour n'a pas d'âge, ni de visage.

-Roh, mais vot' gueule ! C'est pas à vous de me dire avec qui je suis.

-Vous vous injuriez vous-même. Vous avez toujours dit que vous étiez différente que ces filles dans les couloirs, celles qui s'arrêtent à ce qu'il y a à l'extrérieur. Comment avez-vous pu vous abaissez à leur niveau ?

-Non seulement vous êtes aveugle, mais en plus sourd ? Si vous me connaissiez si bien, vous devriez savoir que je ne tombe pas amoureuse si facilement, et certainement pas avec le premier venu. Si vous croyez que ce mec n'est pas pour moi, alors vous me surestimer beaucoup. Je ne suis pas plus spéciale que les autres, moi aussi j'ai toujours trouvé Sirius beau, mais contrairement à ces poufs ou aux imbéciles qui ne voient que le physique et pas les qualités qu'il possède réellement, je le connais, et je parle vraiment avec lui, je connais Sirius Black. Pas Sirius tout seul, mais lui en entier. Et il me reste des choses à découvrir, je le sais, et comme on est tous les deux des têtes de mules, il va y avoir des hauts et des bas, mais ça en vaut la paine. C'est donc pas un mec comme vous, qui croit encore aux contes de fées, complètement branlé et complètement quelconque qui va me faire la morale sur l'amour. Maintenant, détachez-moi.

L'ordre que je viens de lui lancer est sec, et seulement un idiot n'obéirait pas. Derner se relève, ses yeux sont complètement vides, il se dirige vers son bureau en me tournant le dos.

-Faites pas l'imbécile M'sieur. Vous allez perdre votre job sinon. Je peux encore me taire vous savez.

Il ne m'écoute pas, il fouille dans son tiroir. Oh putain, je le sens pas, mais alors Pas du tout ! Et ces saloperies de liens magiques ! Et il est où ce débile de Griffondor sexy ?! C'est pas lui qui m'a sorti des conneries du style « je serai toujours là pour toi » ?! Je lui en fouterai moi du romantisme, sert à rien !

Derner se retourne. Et remerde ! Il tient un couteau ce malade !

-Euh ... Vous faites quoi là ?!

-Si on ne peut être ensemble dans ce monde, nous serons réunis dans l'autre.

-'tain, mais vous êtes malade !

-Chuut, chuut ... C'est bientôt fini.

-Tu me touches, je jure que ...

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire face à mon amour.

-C'est pas de l'amour c'est de la connerie pure et dure !

-C'est l'heure.

Il avance la lame sur ma gorge, je sens le tranchant de l'acier découper ma peau, lentement. Ca y est, j'ai vécu dix-sept ans, et maintenant c'est qu'un pov' professeur complètement givré qui a eu Carrie Render.

Alors qu'il allait encore enfoncé le couteau dans ma pauvre petite gorge, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre avec fracas ! Oh putain, dh'baitude je veux voir personne, mais là je suis heureuse qu'il y ai de la vie sur Terre !

Derner se retourne : les Maraudeurs au grand complet, Lily et ... Rogue ? Rapidement, Potter lance un sort et le couteau saute de la main du taré et roule sous un meuble. Les autres se jettent sur lui et le plaquent au sol tandis que Lily me libère de mes liens. Avant que je ne puise dire un mot, la rousse lève mon visage et regarde ma gorge où le sang coule légèrement à cause de la précédente blessure.

-T'inquiète, c'est pas grave.

-J'ai eu tellement peur !

Elle se jette dans mes bras. Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui tapote gentiment la tête.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis pas morte. Tout va bien maintenant.

Soit dit en passant, c'est moi qui suis sencée être au désespoir ici, mais bon ...

Les autres ont attachés Derner et Lily me lache enfin, mais une autre paire de bras m'enlace. C'est Sirius.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais bien.

-Ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule ...

C'est moi, ou Sirius il pleure ? NAN !!! Pas possible !

-Mais ... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Tu peux pas savoir combien j'ai eu peur.

Alors là ... Bon, puisque qu'il semble être en étât de choc, plus que moi en tout cas, faut bien que je le réconforte. Je le prend dans mes bras à mon tour et le berce, comme si c'était un gosse.

-Rah, mais c'est bon !

Il desserre son étreinte mais garde sa main dans la mienne. Je me tourne vers Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-J'ai vu Derner t'emmenée. Je vous ai suivis et ensuite je suis parti chercher les autres.

-Merci.

-C'est rien.

-Bah si. Je suis sûre qu'un autre élève n'aurai rien dit.

-Je me suis dit ... que c'est moin intéressant sur Terre quand tu n'es pas là.

J'hausse un sourcil, il hausse les épaules et s'en va.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Vous, vous enmenez Derner dans le bureau Dumbledore, je dois aller chercher quelque chose.

J n'attends pas leur réponse, je sors en courant avec Sirius.

-On va où ?

-Dans la chambre.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Je dois récupérer quelque chose dans ma valise.

Nous arrivons dans la chambre. C'est Lupin qui nous la donnée, comme lui il en a pas vraiment besoin. Je l'aime bien ce mec. Je sors ma valise de sous notre lit et commence à fouiller dans les quelques vêtements qui restent à l'intérieur.

-Ha HA !

-Oh mon Dieu. Carrie ...

-Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais le laisser à la maison ?

-Tu te rends compte que ...

-Non, je m'en rends pas compte. Ce salaud va regretter d'avoir poser les mains sur moi.

A nouveau nous courrons, mais cette fois vers le bureau du Directeur. J'ai tout de même la descence de frapper à la porte.

-Entrez.

J'obéis.

-C'est fini, saloperie de stalker !

J'arme mon fusil, et mets Derner en joue. Et oui, je l'ai ramené. Depuis le début de l'année, il dormait au fond de ma valise entre un soutien-gorge et une paire de chaussette.

Tout le monde dans la pièce est trop abasourdie pour réagir, mais pas Derner qui a le réflexe de sauter de sa chaise et de faire un pas de côté. Il évite de justesse mon premier coup qui explose le fauteuil de Dumbledore. J'arme, et continue de tirer, mais il est rapide le saligaud !

-Carrie !

-Quoi ?

-C'est quoi cette réponse !

Sirius se jette sur moi et attrape le canon du fusil. Mauvaise idée, il se brûle.

-Je t'apprendrais à tirer chéri.

Et merde, plus de cartouche. Je pose le canon sur le sol et m'appuie sur la crosse.

-T'as énormément de chance, prof' de mes deux.

-Miss Carrie ...

-Allons, allons, vous êtes le plus grand sorcier de ce monde, vous pouvez réparer tous les dégats.

-Vous vous rendez compte que ...

-Si vous ne dites rien, je vous embrasse sur la joue devant toute l'école.

-MARCHE CONCLU !!!!!

Il répare tout en un coup de baguette et ordonne à Potter d'aller cherrcher Derner qui s'est évanoui derrière le bureau. Je sors de la pièce, Sirius sur mes talons, fusil à l'épaule.

-Tu es une grande malade, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas.

-Ouais, mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.

-J'avoue ...

Je l'embrasse sur la bouche, furtivement.

-Au moins tu sais ce qui t'attends si jamais tu me trompe ou si tu me mets enceinte.

-Hein ?! Tu veux pas d'enfants ?

-Hmm ... Pas tout de suite. Et certainement pas avec toi.

-Quoi ?!

-Je déconne chéri. Je t'aime.

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil, lui il semble complètement paumé. Pour l'instant, je pense juste à finir mon année. Il y a encore le bal.


	36. Bal

**Voici mon message d'Adieu : allez tous vous faire mettre !**

Mon cher fusil est retourné dans son royaume de vêtments perdus et Sirius et moi rejoignons la grande salle, bras dessus bras dessous.

-Alors, comment tu te sens ?

-De quoi ?

-Bah ... de quittez poudlard, de savoir que c'est notre dernier bal ... tout ça ?

-Franchement : j'en ai rien à branler.

Il soupire.

-Tu peux pas dire ça avec un peu plus de finesse ?

-Bah non, parce que c'est vraiment comme ça que je me sens. J'ai passé sept années de ma vie à être méprisées et méprisables. Maintenant, je veux commencer ma vrai vie dans le monde des adultes.

-Je vois ... Moi je dois dire, que de toutes nos années passées ici, c'est celle-là, la dernière, qui m'a le plus marqué.

-Tu m'étonnes. Qui aurait cru que le play-boy de Poudlard allait finir avec la Pauvre Mochetée Chiante ?

-Carrie, t'as jamais réalisé que t'étais l'une des filles les plus belles de ce monde ?

-Mais ouais bien sûr : mes cheveux sont ternes à faire pleurer et on voit pas mon visage tellement mes lunettes sont énormes.

-C'est ça le problème. T'as jamais vraiment vu ton visage.

-Hein ?

-Tien, mets ça.

Il me tend une petite boîte. Ce sont les lentilles que Lily m'avait préparé.

-Oh non.

-Tu peux les enlever après si tu veux.

-Tu me feras chier jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ?

-Toujours.

Je lui passe mes lampadaires et mets les verres compactes.

-Et merde ! Ca pique les yeux !

-Regarde toi dans la fenêtre.

Je me tourne vers la vitre, et ouvre la bouche de stupeur. Vous vous rappellez ma mère ? Pareil, voire mieux. C'est la première fois que je vois mon visage sans mes lunettes, et franchement, j'ai rien à envier aux tops models qu'on peut voir dans les magazines. Au moins maintenant je sais que j'ai des yeux marrons ...

-Dis ... Depuis quand tu sais que je suis comme ça ?

-Depuis la St-Valentin. Tu te rappelles l'épisode de la salle de bain ?

-Oh oui. Même que Dumbledore a pas encore cicatrisé.

Rire sadique.

-Attends ! T'es tombé amoureux de moi, après m'avoir vue ?!

-Non, je suis tombé amoureux de toi quand j'ai réalisé que t'étais une fille à part entière, pas qu'une taupe en jupe. Que malgré ton caractère de merde, ta mauvaise foi et ta force de catcheur, tu étais bel et bien physique, et que je devais arrêter de ne voir que la chieuse de l'école. Que tu portes ou pas tes lunettes, j'en ai rien à foutre.

-Heureusement pour toi parce que ...

J'enlève les lentilles et les jettes par terre, tendant la main pour récupérer mes verres.

-Je suis bien tel que je suis, et c'est pas parce que je correspond pas aux critères de tout le monde que je vais changer. On m'aime ou pas pour ce que je suis, et ceux à qui ça plait pas je les emmerde.

-Voilà. On y va ?

-Ouais ... qu'on en finisse.

Il rit, et ontre dans la grande salle. Les autres arrivent vers nous.

-Ca y est ? Les pulsions meurtrières de Carrie sont calmées ?

-Heureusement pour toi, sinon c'est sur ta tête que je les calmerai.

-Elle va beaucoup mieux.

-C'est pas un vieux pervers qui va me traumatisée.

-Qu'est-ce qui te traumatiserait ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais parler de mes faiblesses ? Aussi mineures soient-elles ?

-Nan, ce serait stupide.

-Et comme je ne le suis pas, tu peux toujours rêver.

-J'avais compris.

-Bien. Bon, où est Dumbledore ?

-ICIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!

Oh putain il m'a fait peur ce con !

-Je vous rappelle que vous devez ouvrir le bal avec moi ! Et que vous me devez quelque chose.

-Je sais, je sais. Bon, on y va ?

-Voui, voui.

Il est tout heureux, il sautille dans sa robe vertes à rayures violettes, un grand sourire sur le visage, me tirant par la main vers la piste de danse. 'tain, je suis sûre que c'est un grand boulet ...

Nous nous postons au milieu de la salle, avec tous les murmures amusés autour de nous.

-C'est une valse, Miss Carrie.

-Sérieux ? Et merde ...

-Mais non voyons. Je suis très bon danseur.

Il pose sa main gauche sur mes hanches, pas trop bas, mais pas trop haut non-plus, pil poil au bon endroit, et de son autre main il saisi délicatement la mienne. Un peu surprise par la grace de ses mouvements et leur précision, je pose ma main sur mon épaule.

-Musique, je vous prie.

Aussitôt, le son de trois violons s'élèvent dans les airs, et nos pieds commencent à bouger. La mélodie est incroyablement douce, mais en même temps entrainante. Mes pas sont maladroits, tandis que ceux du Directeur sont précis et fluides. Je retire ce que j'ai dis : il danse vachement bien !

-Laissez-vous aller, Miss Carrie. Fermez vos yeux, et laisser la musique vous guidez.

-Chut, me déconcentrez pas !

-Oui, oui.

Je les fermes néanmoins et écoutent plus attentivement le rythme des archets. Je capte peu à peu les subtilités de la mélodie, et mes pieds commencent à bouger d'eux mêmes, s'accordant parfaitement avec ceux de Dumbledore. Je rouvre les yeux. Nous voilà, moi et mon taré de dirlo, au milieu de la grande salle, dansant parfaitement. Je sens que la chanson va finir, donc je sourirs très légèrement, mais alor très, très, très légèrement à Dumbledore, pour lui faire comprendre que ... même s'il m'a bien nemmerdé durant ces sept années, je l'apprécie beaucoup.

La chanson est enfin finie, et tout le monde aplaudit. Dumbledore fait une grande révérence, j'hausse les épaules en retournant voir les autres.

-Hep, hep, hep !

-Ah c'est vrai.

Il s'est penché et tapote sa joue du doigt en faisant une moue avec ses lèvres. Je fronce les sourcils.

-Arrêtez de faire cette face imméditement ou je me barre en courant.

-Oui, oui ... Mon bisou !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui fais une rapide bise sur la joue.

- !!!!!! Minerva ! Minerva, j'ai gagné mon pari !

-Incroyable. Je n'en reviens pas.

-Vous pariez sur moi maintenant ?

-Ooh, depuis longtemps. Grace à vous Miss Render, je viens de perdre un week-end. Je vais devoir partir en voyage avec Albus pour deux jours ininterrompus de bowling en Amérique. Mon Dieu ...

-Je compatis ... Mes pensées sont avec vous M'dame.

-Merci Miss. Vous allez me manquer.

-Ouais, moi aussi. Un petit peu.

Un petit sourire complice et je retourne voir les autres.

-Magnifique cette danse.

-Ferme-la.

-Roh, fais pas la tête Elisabeth !

-Hein ?

-Laisse tomber.

-T'es bizarre Potter.

La vraie soirée commence enfin. Tout le monde dance, chante, mange ... Pas boit, on est encore à l'école. Eh, faut pas déconner non-plus.

Pendant que tout le monde s'amuse, moi je me suis isolée dans un coin, et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé cette année, et avant. En fait, je suis un peu triste de partir. Je n'aurai plus cette excitation de savoir qu'il y aura toujours un problème. Je vais passer dans le monde stressant des adultes. Je sais même pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie.

Quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi : c'est Sirius. Il a posé la tête contre le mur froid et il me regarde.

-Tu t'amuses pas ?

-Le seul moment amusant et intéressant de cette fête s'est terminé avec le baiser de Dumbledore. Je reste là pour gacher la vue.

-Irrécupérable ...

Je ferme à nouveau les yeux et pose ma tête contre son épaule.

-Je me dis juste ... fini les années peinardes.

-Faut pas t'en faire.

-Mouais ... Je vais retourner dans mon quartier avant de commencer à réfléchir de l'avenir.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Euh ... Tu te rappelles que j'ai été viré de chez moi.

-Oui. Et ?

-Bah ... J'ai bien envie de revoir Marcel et tout le monde.

-Evidemment, tu viens avec moi. Tu croyais quand même pas que t'allais retourner cez toi et me laisser toute seule ? Pas fou l'autre ...

Il me sourit, j'exerce une petite pression sur son bras.

-On va vivre ensemble dans mon quartier le temps que tu deviennes vraiment Auror, et moi ... je trouverais un truc pour m'occuper, je ferais des petits boulots le temps de trouver ce que je veux vraiment faire.

-Ca me va très bien. Du moment que je suis libre d'être avec qui je veux et où je veux, pour faire ce que je veux, toute condition de vie fera l'affaire.

Je ne réponds pas, je regarde tous les élèves dansés, rires, s'amusés ... Maintenant, je pourrai plus les protéger de ce monde pourrav. Va falloire qu'ils fassent sans moi.

-J'espère que ça ira ...

-Hein ?

-Rien, je vais me coucher.

-Je ne te rejoins pas toute de suite, j'ai encore des gens à voir.

-Hmm.

Je fais un signe de la tête et me dirige vers l'immense porte. Avant de quitter la salle, je jette un dernier regard aux élèves. Ca fait sept ans que je les connais, que je dis que je les aimes pas ... mais ils vont quand même tous me manquer énormément. Je soupire, détache mes cheveux qui tombent en cascades dans mon dos, et quitte la grande salle.

Le ciel est parsemé de petits nuages, mais sinon il est d'un bleu clair limpide, et le soleil vient directement frapper le château de ses rayons. Tandis que je passe ma valise à Potter, mes yeux ne peuvent quitter les tours qui se dressent fièrement. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je trouve ce château beau. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et je reconnais sans peine l'odeur de Sirius.

-Faut y aller.

J'hoche la tête et le suis dans une cabine où tout le monde est déjà assit. Je m'assieds près de la fenêtre et regarde l'école d'un oeil morne. Soudain, Lily se lève.

-Poudlard, tu vas me manquer. T'es cours, tes salles, tout. J'espère que mes enfants seront aussi heureux que nous quand nous vivions ici. Au revoir.

Elle se rasseois, une toute petite larme au coin de l'oeil. A sont tour, Potter se lève.

-Adieu Poudlard. Ce sont nos escapades la nuit dans tes couloirs qui vont me manquer. Certainement spet des meilleures années de ma vie.

Tous se lèvent, tous disent quelque chose. 'fin, à peu près la même chose, mais pas de la même manière. C'est à mon tour, tout le monde me regarde. Je fais un grand sourire, et fais un doigt au château.

-Au revoir mon salaud, à moi aussi tu vas me manquer.

Je me retourne, et j'explose de rire quand je vois leur visage choqué. Poudlard et moi, c'était une grande histoire d'amour.


	37. Fin

**Des que je suis partie c'est devenu le bordel**

-Bordel, il gele dans ce pays !

Deux ou trois personnes se retournent et me lance un regard courrouce. Je m'en fiche royalement, je les regarde droit dans les yeux et ils preferent accelerer le pas. Bientot j'arrive a Square Grimmaud. Ca a bien change, je suis sure qu'apres la guerre, Harry a tout fait refaire. C'aurait ete bete de laisser une grande baraque pareil a l'abandon. Je monte les marches, en faisant attention a pas me casser la figure sur le verglas (je trebuche quand meme), et je frappe a la porte. C'est un Harry completement coma qui m'ouvre, il me reconnait pas tout de suite.

-Est-ce que vous savez quelle heure il est ?

-Ouais, il est six heure et demie du matin. T'es vraiment devenu une feignasse Harry. C'est a force de sortir la nuit.

Il semble enfin se rendre compte de qui je suis, et il me saute dessus en cirant "CARRIE !". Et bien sur, j'en oublie le verglas, je glisse et je tombe en bas des escaliers.

-Sal gosse de Griffondor !

-Oups, pardon. Ca fait tellement longtemps ...

-D'abord releve-toi, les passants nous regardent bizzarement.

Il s'excuse une nouvelle fois et me fait entrer. Pendant qu'il va faire du the, j'examine la maison completement refaite. C'est devenu bien plus clair, les horribles tableaux et autres horreurs ont ete enlevees. Il y a pleins de photos d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, il y a d'autres personnes que je ne connais pas. J'en vois une ou Harry embrasse une jolie rousse, probablement la soeur de Ron. Une autre me pince legerement le coeur, une avec Sirius. Apparement il sortait d'Azkaban, il est maigre avec de longs cheveux ternes. Mais y a encore cette lueur dans ce regard qui dit qu'il est en vie. Il sourit chaleureusement en tenant Harry et Remus par les epaules. Lui aussi il fait un peu peur.

Harry revient et me tend une tasse tandis que je m'assieds.

-Alors comme ca t'es case ?

-Euh, oui. Elle s'appelle Ginny.

-Elle est jolie. Elle est ou ?

-Avec Hermione, ce sont les soldes.

-A Six heure du mat' ?

-Les filles ...

-Et Hermione est toujours aussi brillante ?

-Elle postule pour le poste de Ministre.

-'tain, un jour elle sera normale ?

Il rit doucement. Il a l'air gene, je sais pourquoi.

-Tu veux savoir ou j'etais ?

-Eh bien ... J'ai le droit ? Ca fait quand meme plus de 20 ans que Carrie Black Render avait disparue de la surface du monde. Beaucoup de personnes te croyait morte. Quand Sirius est sorti d'Azkaban il n'a voulu dire a personne, meme pas a Dumbledore, ou tu etais.

-Cet imbecile pensait que si quiconque savait ou j'etais j'allais me faire chopper. D'abord personne ne m'aurait vendue, et puis je sais me defendre. C'est pas deux ou trois Mangemorts qui vont me faire peur. Il etait tellement inquiet qu'il en perdait les trois neurones encore en etat de marche qui lui restait.

Harry rit une nouvelle fois.

-J'etais en Amerique, cachee chez des potes.

-T'as d'autres potes ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois moucheron ? Meme que mes potes se sont des chercheurs dans les bases secretes amercaines du Ministere. Je leur servais de cobaye.

Je me gratte le dos, deux ou trois cicatrices me demangent. J'ai promis a Punky, Darkos et E.T. qu'un jour je reviendrai et que je me vengerai pour tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait subire.

-C'est pour ca qu'on entendait plus parle de toi ?

-Je pouvais pas continuer d'entrainer les futurs Aurores, apres tout c'est pour ca que l'autre tare de zoophile il m'a prise en chasse. Un de mes potes m'a propose de venir habiter dans le labo, et pour payer ma croute, fallait juste que je boive ou teste leurs inventions. Une fois il parait que j'ai fais un remix de and ... Ils ont du appeller leurs agents de securite pour m'arretee ...

Il rit, de bon coeur cette fois.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue quand Voldemort est mort pour la premiere fois ?

-Sirius venait de se faire arreter. On serait venu me faire chier, m'interroger, etc. ... Les visites lui etaient interdites, et les Mangemorts rodaient encore, c'etait encore trop dangereux. Je suis ta marraine Harry, et j'aurais pris soin de toi si j'avais pu, mais c'etait pas possible dans les conditions.

-Ca a du etre dur.

-Tu peux pas imaginer. Quand tu es entre a l'ecole, Dumbledore me suppliait pratiquement de revenir et enseigner, un cours de duel je crois. J'ai failli accepter, puis un jour il m'a envoye un autre message, comme quoi Voldemort n'etait pas tout a fait neutralise.

-J'ose pas imaginer tes cours.

-Tu en aurais baver, mais a un point inimaginable. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs, je suis sure que Rogue aurait passer pour Mere Theresa.

Il y a un autre silence. Je sais, encore une fois, quelle question il va poser.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue quand ... Enfin quand il s'est echappe ?

-Parce qu'il me faisait chier !

-Hein ?

-Est-ce que tu as garder les lettres ?

-Quelles lettres ?

-Le courrier de Sirius. Cet imbecile gardait tout son courrier. Il disait que si jamais il voulait sortir des vieux dossiers aux gens il avait des preuve a l'appui.

-Je crois qu'elles sont dans le grenier.

-Apporte-les.

Il fait un geste de sa baguette et un coffre assez gros apparait sur la table basse.

-Feignasse.

-Non, sorcier.

-Ouais, c'est ca.

J'ouvre le coffre et cherche mon coin attitre. C'est celui qui est le mieux range et le mieux conserve ... Je prends celle qui est tout en bas du paquet et l'ouvre. Je suis sure qu'il a du la lire cinquante fois, en essayant de ne pas rire, ou de na pas pleure. Je la tend a Harry qui la lit a haute voix.

"Espece d'imbecile !

Pourquoi tu t'es fait arrete d'abord, hein ?! Un jour j'ouvre le journal et je vois ta photo et un texte qui dit que t'as tue tout le monde ! Je sais que c'est pas toi, c'est pas non plus Remus, il est totalement devoue a James et Lily, je pense que c'est Peter, ce sal petit rat.

Mais bon, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit d'aller le chercher ?! T'avais pas asser de problemes comme ca ?! Harry a besoin de toi, et toi tu joues les justiciers ?! Ou est-ce qu'ils vont le placer, dans un orphelinat de merde, ou chez la connasse de soeur de Lily ! Tu t'es fait enferme comme un bleu, et a cause de ca je pouvais meme pas venir te voir. J'aurais jamais du accepter de porter ton nom, connerie de papiers de mariages ... Tu vois, je t'avais dit que le truc qui te sert de cerveau ne marche que si je suis la.

Et maintenant tu t'echappes et tu as le culot de me demander si je peux revenir ?! Ce sont les Detraqueurs qui t'ont ramollis le cerveau ? Je passe ma vie cachee, et maintenant tu veux que je passe le reste de ma vie en fugitive ?!

T'es qu'un cretin ! Un imbecile, double d'un idiot, avec le meme Q.I. qu'une limace ! Ca fait 14 qu je t'ai pas vu, j'ai envie d'etre avec toi, et je peux pas parce que t'es trop con ! Et comme t'es pas frais dans ta tete, tu vas te precipiter a Poudlard pour voir Harry, mais tu vas lui faire peur imbecile !

Pourquoi est-ce que tu essaie pas de venir ici ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu viens pas venir te cacher et faire office de rat de laboratoire avec moi ? On deviandra vert et personne ne nous reconnaitra ! On pourra se cacher !

OK, j'arrete ... Tu m'enerves ... Meme si on se voit pas tu m'enerves.

Je vais pas revenir justement parce que tu m'enerves, mais aussi parce que de toute facon c'est impossible et tu le sais.

Sirius, je sais pas si on va se revoir, et c'est pas parce qu'on est surement tous les deux condamnes que je vais devenir sentimentale, tu le sais.

Garde juste a l'esprit que si jamais un jour je te revois, d'abord tu te prends une mandale, et apres je t'embrasse.

A la prochaine, imbecile heureux."

Harry repose la lettre. Il a une derniere question, il sait que ca va etre dur mais nous savons qu'il va la poser de toute facon.

-Tu n'es pas revenue non-plus quand il ...

-Je t'arrete tout de suite Harry. T'es comme ton pere, parfois tes neurones ils buguent. Quand Sirius est mort, j'ai fais une grosse betise.

Harry devient tout blanc. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'imagine, mais ca a l'air grave.

-Je suis devenue boxeuse.

-Hein ?

-J'avais les nerfs, j'etais triste, et commeje voulais taper les gens, je me suis mise a la boxe. Evidemment, j'explosais tout le monde. J'ai faillie devenir celebre, heureusement que mes potes m'ont arretee. J'aurais pu attirer les Dingues a Capuches sur moi. Mais tu me vois maintenant Harry, je suis toujours triste, mais je continue a vivre. Mon nom est Render, bien avant d'etre Black. De toute facon si je devenais un zombie a cause de lui, je suis sure qu'il reviendrait d'entre les morts pour venir m'engueuler.

Harry rit doucement, je dois avoir un triste sourire.

-C'etait comment de vivre avec lui ?

Je pousse un long soupire.

-On s'enguelait tout le temps pour un oui ou pour un non. Y avait toujours un probleme. Une fois je lui ai meme tirer dessus.

J'eclate de rire en voyant la gueule d'Harry.

-Toujours pour des trucs con en plus. Une fois, on s'est fait la gueule pour un matelas. Les autres Maraudeurs venaient tout le temps pour savoir si l'un de nous avait pas tue l'autre.

Harry semble ne pas comprendre.

-Mais on s'aimait vraiment Harry. Je n'ai jamais ete aussi heureuse que quand j'etais avec lui. Meme si on s'engueulait, on a eu des grosses crises de fous rires, une fois on a pleure ensemble.

-Tu as pleure ?

-J'ai beau etre une conne insensible, je reste une femme. Le reve d'une femme, aussi masculine soit-elle, c'est d'avoir un enfant. Je ne peux pas, cadeau de mon grand-pere. On s'etait marrie juste pour que le gosse ai son nom et qu'il soit reconnu pour avoir les droits, sinon on serait juste ensemble.

Harry semble boulverse.

-Eh ! Pleure pas fillette ! C'est comme ca. De toute facon, apres ce qu'est devenu notre vie, c'aurait ete dur d'avoir un gosse. Je ne regrette rien.

Il y a un long silence.

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

-Je vais aller dire bonjour a McGonagall. La vieille chouette ne sait pas que je suis revenue, et je vais lui demander si elle projette toujours de faire des cours de Duel.

-Pauvres gosses ...

-Ouais. Je vais aussi aller voir Kevin et Warren. C'est bien leur nom ? Roh je sais plus, mais je veux savoir s'ils sont encore ensembles. Je veux que tu organises un diner surprise pour voir Hermione et Ron, ainsi que ta pouliche.

-Ron et Hermione ont une petite fille.

-Serieux ? J'espere qu'elle mange pas autant que son pere, sinon ils sont mal barres.

Il rit une nouvelle fois.

-Tu dois rester encore un peu, t'as d'autres trucs a me raconter. Et je veux que tu rencontres Ginny, si tu promets d'etre sage.

-Moi je suis toujours sage.

-Ouais c'est ca. Je te laisse un peu, je dois aller m'habiller.

-Vas-y filleul. Je vais trouver quelque chose a faire.

Il me fait un signe et monte a l'etage. Moi je me dirige droit vers la bibliotheque et prend un album photos. Harry et Ginny, mon trio impossible, Remus et une nana aux cheveux roses, et enfin, une photo des Maraudeurs au grand complet, Lily dans le groupe. Ils essaient tous d'entrainer quelqu'un dans la photo, je reconnais sans peine mon bras, mai mon visage n'apparait pas. Sirius fait un immense sourire a la Carrie de la photo, ses yeux petilles. Parfois il me regarde avec ces memes yeux.

Tu me manques imbecile ...

Je rallumme une cigarette et m'assois dans le canape. J'ai pas le temps de courir apres le passe, faut que je me trouve un appart', que je commence a rediger des cours, que j'aille voir Marcel a l'hopital, que j'aille voir ma mere en maison de desintox ... Faut bouger de l'avant, "le passe c'est le passe, ca parasite le present" comme disais quelqu'un dans je ne sais plus quel dessin anime.

J'entends la porte d'entree s'ouvrir et une jolie rousse debarque dans le salon.

-Salut, moi c'est Carrie Black, la marraine d'Harry. C'est bien toi Ginny ?

-Oh bonjour ! Vous etes revenus de ... je sais pas ou ?

-Ouais, hier. Ah, Harry m'a pas dit que t'avais un polichinelle dans le tiroir.

**FIN**


	38. Mots de la fin

**Mots de la fin**

Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir lu, d'avoir supporter mon manque de rigueur en ce qui concerne le postage, de m'avoir reviewer ...

Je m'excuse encore pour avoir ete si longue, je suis impardonnable.

J'ai "souvent" eu la remarque que c'etait trop exagere, donc j'en profite pour m'expliquer (et non pas me justifier) : j'aime l'exageration, et c'est bien plu simple "d'expliquer" en exagerant qu'en etant fine, et de plus, ca vous fait rire.

J'ecris plein de choses en ce moment, mais je vais surement pas poster avant un bout de temps, mais ce sera toujours aussi exagere, et dejante. Preparez-vous !

Comme c'est pas drole de finir sur un chapitre aussi melancolique, je vous offre un chapitre bonus, pour finir dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

'fin, Merci encore, et postez une ultime review, ce sera mon cadeau ^^

Bye !


	39. Matelas

**Saloperie de matelas**

-Dis ... je dors où ?

-Par terre.

-Hein ?!

-Tu m'as bien entendue : tu dors pas terre.

-Mais ... Non !

-Mais si !

-He ! Je suis ton amant, petit-ami, amoureux, appelle-moi comme tu veux ...

-Mon boulet ?

-NON !

Tout le monde se marre autour de nous. On est arrivé il y a quelques heures au « Dead Warrior », et après avoir saluer tout le monde Sirius et moi on s'est posé au bar et on a commencé à parler de comment on allait s'arranger. Tout le monde est ravi que je me sois trouvée un homme, surtout que ce soit Sirius. Mais bon, je vais pas changer parce que je suis amoureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je peux pas dormir par terre alors que t'as ton lit ! Je dors avec toi.

-Mon lit n'est pas assez grand.

-J'm'en fou, je ne veux plus dormir sans toi.

Derrière, j'entends des rires pervers, et même Marcel pouffe alors qu'il, comme d'habitude, essuie les verres.

-Arrêtez tout de suite ou je vous prive tous de Vodka.

-QUOI ?! Carrie ! Tu peux pas faire ça !

-Ah ouais ? Regarde-moi.

Je me lève et me dirige vers le comptoir.

-NAN !!!!!! On se tait, on dit plus rien !

-C'est ça ... Bon, vient Sirius, il est tard.

-Ouais. Au revoir les gars.

-Salut jeunot !

Un signe de la main, une dernière bouffée de cigarette et je sors du bar, Sirius sur mes talons.

-Ca m'a fait du bien de les revoir.

-Ouais, à moi aussi ils me manquaient.

On ne dir plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans mon appart'.

-On va se coucher direct ? Le voyage m'a fatiguée.

-OK.

-Aide-moi avec le matelas.

-Quel matelas ?

-Celui sur lequel tu vas dormir.

-Ah non ! J'ai dis que je dormais avec toi.

-Mais regarde la taille du lit !

Il est minuscule ! On va jamais tenir. Il hausse un sourcil.

-Pas la peine d'être à côté de l'un de l'autre. On peut être l'un sur l'au ...

Il a jamais fini sa phrase, sa tête est partie dire bonjour au mur.

-Pas d'amour de ma part pour une semaine.

-QUOI ?! Carrie, tu peux pas faire ça !

-Ah ouais ? Regarde-moi.

Je lui file un coup de pied et il sort de la chambre. Aussitôt, je ferme la porte et m'alonge sur mon lit.

-T'as gagné le canapé mon pote.

-Carrie !

-Je t'entends pas, je dors.

Je l'entends soupiré et s'allonger sur le canapé. Il l'a cherché, cet accro du sexe.

Quelques minutes ont passées, quand j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre. Oh non !

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon canapé toi ?

-Bonsoir Madame. Je suis le petit-ami de votre fille.

-Mais alors pourquoi t'es pas dans son lit ?

-Il est trop petit, et elle m'a jeté dehors.

-Ma fille est vraiment stupide. Un aussi beau garçon.

-Madame, qu'est-ce que ...

NON MAIS CA VA PAS !!!!! Je défonce la porte pour trouver ma mère, aussi belle et bien conservée que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, à califourchon sur MON homme en essayant de l'embrasser, bien qu'il s'enfonce dans le canapé pour tenir ses lèvres très oin de la mangeuse d'homme.

-Oh, ma fille ...

-Fous le camp de là !

-Moi, quand je vois un aussi beau garçon sur mon canapé, je trouve normal que je m'en occupe comme il se doit.

-Nan, mais un jour tu grandis ?! Va te coucher !

-Oui, oui ... A demain.

Elle va dans sa chambre en donnant un petit clin d'oeil à Sirius. Je donne un coup de pied dans le sofa et le prends d'autorité par la main, l'emmenant dans ma propre chambre.

-Je suis plus puni ?

-Parce que t'as résisté à ma mère, ce qui est un exploit. Par contre, si une seule de tes mains se balade, je te la coupe.

-Je veux juste dormir dans le même lit que toi.

Je le regarde, surprise. J'hausse les épaules et me couche, le plus près possible du mur pour lui laisser de la place. Je le sens derrière moi, il m'entoure de ses bras et colle son torse contre mon dos, m'enlacant étroitrement.

-Tu vois qu'on a de la place, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

-Chut, je dors.

On sombre bientôt dans un profond sommeil, épuisé du voyage en train et des retrouvailles.

-J'aime pas ton matelas !

-Comment ça ?! Il est très bien !

-Non ! Il est trop dur !

-Mais moi j'aimes les matelas durs !

-Mais non ! Ca fait mal !

-j'ai une grande colonne vertébrale ! Elle a besoin d'être en place !

-Tout ça c'est des conneries !

-Y a que toi qui en dit ici !

Ce débile mental ! Tout le monde dans le bar, et même dehors, a arrêté de parler et nous entend nous disputer avec grand plaisir.

-Allons les jeunes ...

-Toi Marcel, t'en mêles pas !

-Eh oh, gamine. Je suis sur terre depuis plus longtemps que toi, et j'ai bien plus d'expérience en vie de couple. Alors asseyez-vous.

Moi et Sirius on se jette un regard qui pourrait glacer le Sahara, mais on s'asseoit au bar, Marcel entre nous deux. On se croirait chez le psy conjugale.

-Bon. C'est votre problème.

-Son matelas est trop dur, il me fait mal au dos.

-Mais moi j'ai besoin de ce matelas, parce que ma colonne à besoin d'être allongée sur du dure si je veux PAS avoir mal au dos.

-Bah pourquoi vous allez pas acheter un matelas qui vous convient à tous les deux ?

On dit rien, on ouvre grands les yeux. C'est pas con comme idée ... Tout le monde explose de rire dans le bar, alors je prends Sirius par la main et je l'entraine dehors, après avoir proférer un juron qui ferait s'évanouir une Soeur.

Vingt minutes plus tard, on se retrouve dans un grand magasin appelé « Le Roi du Matelas » (NdL : et non, j'ai pas envie de me casser pour trouver un nom ^^ Je suis une feignasse après tout ...), allongé sur un lit sans draps, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

-C'est bien.

-Ouais.

-Il est pas trop dur.

-Il est pas trop mou.

-C'est la taille de ton lit.

-On tient bien à deux en fait.

-Je te l'avais dit.

-Ta gueule.

-Ca coute combien.

Je me redresse, jette un coup d'oeil u prix, et je crois que toute la ville a entendue mon cri d'indignation.

-Mais c'est ce magasin pourri ! C'est ultra cher, et en plus c'est même pas de la bonne qualité !

-Calmez-vous Miss !

-Que je me calme ! Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ! J'ai des problèmes de dos, et si je veux pas des béquilles, j'ai besoin d'un truc comfortable. Et le seul truc potable de cet endroit, c'est le plus cher de tout le lot ! Vous foutez de not' gueule !

-Carrie, calme-toi !

-Appellez la sécurité !

-Ammenez vos gorilles, tafioles !

-Mon Dieu quel langage !

-Et toi mémé, t'es pas ma mère !

C'est donc au bout de trois longues et laborieuses heures que j'ai finalement décidé d'acheter ce maudit matelas. Sirius et moi, on s'est juré de jamais rien dire aux mes du « Dead Warrior », jamais. Au moins, maintenant on dort bien ...


End file.
